Keep Your Enemies Closer
by LoneWolfie
Summary: Cato and Peeta's journey of love and survival through The Hunger Games. PeetaxCato. Peeto. Potato. Whatever you kids call them these days haha. M. No in-depth sexual details. Just being on the safe side. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how Peeta falls in-love during The Hunger Games with the most unlikely person: Cato. I'm going to try my best to keep them in character but for the sake of the plot I have in mind, they will go out of character. But that's expected, since they do fall in-love and all that sappy crap. I have so many twists for this story, I'm excited to write them! And I'm excited for you to read them :) I actually have all the chapters written out. I am going to do weekly updates so there's no fear of me leaving this story since I have it finished already.

I'll be taking quotes from the movie and books since I'm following the plot for the most part. The movie is different from the books, though, so some parts will follow the movie, others the book. A lot of it will be from the movie though. Since I've watched it already over ten times and I have it playing as I type. It's on repeat :3

I hope it doesn't seem like I steal anything from somebody else's story. All of this I'm going to write I came up with and if it's similar to someone else's story, then I'm sorry, but I'm not stealing. I'll stop rambling so you guys can read this before you lose interest 'cause I won't shut up... yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did, I would be so excited it was becoming a movie and rape- I mean love both Josh Hutcherson and Alexander Ludwig... Yep.

May the odds be ever in your favor~!

**Keep Your Enemies Closer.**

_Chapter One._

Peeta Mellark feels sick to his stomach. The lunch he had earlier is ready to come back up and he swallows hard, trying to control the shaking of his hands. His nerves are going crazy and as he looks at Katniss, he has a feeling she feels the same way. But it's over, the carriage coming to a halt and he lets out a breath of relief. He's glad he can cover up his emotions or else all of Panem would have known his racing heart wasn't from the thrill of being screamed over. But he managed to get through it, with the help of Katniss holding his hand. It felt like an anchor, like she was holding him down, a small reminder somebody was there. He has a feeling she felt the same. But then her hand was gone and he was reminded that he was alone in this, that Katniss would probably leave him behind when the times comes. He hates the thought but he thinks it's true. He can barely concentrate on what the prep teams are babbling about, talking so fast and in that pointless Capitol accent, and he already feels overwhelmed enough.

He glances at Katniss and sees her massaging her hand lightly as he flexes his fingers. It brings a tiny smile to his face and then Haymitch is there, shoving through the prep team and loudly announcing that they did a good job. Everyone knows what's he been doing as he sways on his feet and Katniss can't help but make a comment about if he should be near an open flame. Haymitch is beginning an retort when his eyes flicker over and his face drops and out of pure curiosity, both Katniss and Peeta turn their heads. Peeta regrets it. A blonde boy was watching them, tall and muscular, thick neck, broad shoulders, obviously a Career. He's looking at Katniss with a look close to envy but then his eyes move over to Peeta. Peeta feels himself stiffen up as his eyes drink him in. He looks angry, his jaw set in place, but there's something else in his eyes: something Peeta can't pinpoint. Haymitch must think he's staring at Katniss because he takes Katniss' elbow, steering her away. But Peeta knows he wasn't staring at Katniss when blue on blue clashes. He feels frozen, he can't look away from the angry eyes with something hidden under them. And before Peeta can follow the others retreating back to their temporary home, the boy grins, a twisted, sly grin that has shiver after shiver crawling up and down Peeta's spine. It's a grin that belongs to a killer and Peeta knows, knows with his whole being, that this boy has already put a target on his back.

_..._

Peeta lets out a small breath as his fingers wrap around the paint brush. He feels familiarity overcome him, especially as the brush ghosts over his skin, leaving a light shade of grey behind. He can almost smell the cake, can almost see himself mixing the colors and then, using light strokes, applying them upon the surface of the cake. But as he hears the grunts of other tributes training, the sound of footsteps and talking, he can't fully imagine it. He begins to decorate his arm, slowly, taking his time, wanting to stay at this station as long as he can. It's a reminder of home, a reminder of something he enjoyed doing. He sucks in a breath through his nose and hears footsteps approaching him. He looks up, expecting to see Katniss, but he feels the blood rush from his face at the sight he's met with. The blonde Career, coming his way, a light sheen of sweat across his face. He had seen him on the wrestling mat earlier, maybe he had just finished. Peeta swallows, dropping his gaze before their eyes can meet.

He wonders if the blonde Career is going to talk to him but shakes it off as he continues to paint the grey and black bark on his arm. Why would a Career talk to him? Especially one that was obviously ready to slaughter him. Slaughter every last person in this room. He glances back at the tree behind him, making sure he's getting the shading right, when he jolts. The blonde Career was right beside him, arms over his wide chest, muscles bulging, as he stares down at Peeta's work. Peeta feels the tingling of fear crawling up his spine as he looks up at the Career, his brows furrowing together. He doesn't even know his name, just knows he was born a killing machine. He remembers seeing him explode over a simple knife at some tribute named "Jason". He wasn't sure which district Jason was from but he knows this Career will probably go through with his threat of him being the first one he kills. He starts to wonder if the blonde Career thinks Peeta took something he was using and Peeta feels that fear increasing but he tries to hide it, as he raises an eyebrow. The Career is staring at his arm and slowly, he lifts his blue eyes to meet Peeta's own. Peeta feels tiny under that gaze; it's a mixture of hate, of anger, and that same emotion Peeta can't figure out. He hides how scared he is though as he keeps that expression of indifference on his face.

"Can I help you?" he finds himself saying. He doesn't know why it slips but he's glad it does and he's glad it comes out steady and strong. Maybe by speaking first and sounding so strong, the Career would realize he's not as weak as he seems.

The Career looks surprised before that twisted, sly grin comes onto his face. He lets out a deep chuckle, picking up a brush and twirling it through his fingers. "You've got balls, 12," he says and Peeta wonders if he really just complimented him. "I'm going to enjoy cutting them off." his words makes Peeta's blood go cold and his heart to stop. He swallows, trying to keep up that indifference look, but by the way the Career's grin grows, he knows there was a crack in his fake expression and the Career saw the fear.

"What did you come over here for? Trying to scare me?" Peeta says after a quiet moment. He needs to keep up the act of being strong, of not being scared. And being rude to the Career was the perfect way.

The Career scoffs, the paint brush a blur as he twirls it faster in his fingers. "You were scared before so no."

Peeta's eyes narrow and he slowly straightens up, squaring his shoulders. "I was not." he lies smoothly, as they both stare each other down. The Career straightens himself up, being much taller than Peeta, but Peeta holds his ground, glaring up at him. On the inside, Peeta's a shaking wreck but on the outside, he's a strong man whose ready to take on anyone.

"You're a good liar, I give you that." The Career grins, his shoulders relaxing, as he slams the paint brush back down.

"Why did you come over here?" Peeta knows the Career caught his small flinch when he had slammed the paint brush down. But he keeps his shoulders squared, his posture straight.

"I can't make a new friend?" the blonde Career says mockingly and he bends down, getting right in Peeta's face, their noses almost brushing. Peeta stiffens up further, his lips pressing into a thin line as he wills his body to stay instead of backing away. "Do you know what my mentor told me?" the Career says, his voice lower, more menacing. That grin is still on his lips, slowly turning into an ugly scowl. His eyes are sharp but Peeta still sees that unnameable emotion. "If possible, get to know your prey before striking. See you around, _Peeta_." his name rolls off of his tongue smoothly, nearly sounding like a purr, stirring something inside of Peeta that at first he doesn't know what it is. But as the Career straightens back up, gives him one last look over, and walks off, Peeta realizes the emotion he just had. Even after the death threat, after the hungry look in his eyes because that's what it was, and even after the words sink it, Peeta still feels it. Arousal. He feels disgust at himself. How... how can he get aroused just from his name being said in such a way? It was sickening to him, that someone like a Career could make a heat stir in the pit of his stomach. He turns back to his arm and frowns. It won't happen again, he tells himself. It won't.

_..._

"You want me to what?" Peeta stares at Haymitch as if he grew a second head. Haymitch gives him a deadpan look and rolls his eyes.

"Team up with the Careers," he repeats, grabbing his glass and swishing the drink liquid around in it.

Peeta lets out a dry laugh and shakes his head. "The Careers look at everyone but themselves as a piece of meat. As something to stab. Do you really think they would let me, somebody from 12, into their little posse?" he says bitterly, wondering how much Haymitch has had to drink.

Haymitch gives him an angry look, taking a gulp of the amber liquid. "You wanted to train alone because you love and want to protect Katniss, right?" he snaps, his voice hard, and Peeta frowns.

"Yes but getting killed by the Careers isn't going to enable me to do that," he deadpans, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping down on the couch. He's about to drown out Haymitch's next words and tell him to get sober before he gives him advice about the Games when his next words causes Peeta to sit up straighter.

"If you can make an alliance with the Careers, you can keep them from killing her." Haymitch says, giving Peeta a hard glare, trying to make him understand the importance of this.

"If I even attempt to get near them, the one blonde Career would slice me with his sword." Peeta says, revealing he's been watching the one Career, the one so skilled with a sword in hand.

Haymitch notices this and raises an eyebrow. "You've been watching them?" he says and smiles behind his glass. "That's good."

"I had that blonde one come up to me... he basically told me he was going to kill me. How can I make an alliance with them?" Peeta asks, shaking his head. He doesn't get where Haymitch is going with this. Haymitch knows Peeta can't make an alliance with the Careers. They view Peeta as a weakling, even after he threw that giant ball weight around.

"Show them your skills." Haymitch says and catches the look Peeta gives him. "You have more skills than you realize."

"Really?" Peeta says, giving Haymitch a disbelieving look. "Name some."

Haymitch is getting fed up with Peeta. He leans forward, slamming his glass down on the coffee table, amber liquid spilling over from the force and coating his fingers. Peeta jumps, not expecting the sudden anger from Haymitch. "You can camouflage yourself, you can start a fire, you can lift ten times your weight, you know how to read people like a book and your best skill? You know how to use words." he says in a rush, all the while pinning Peeta to the couch with a harsh stare.

"Is everything all right in here?" Katniss is there, standing beside the couch, noticing Peeta's wide eyes and Haymitch's anger and split drink. Haymitch never split a drink.

Haymitch clears his throat, standing up on his feet. Peeta slowly relaxes, blinking and looking at the floor. Haymitch snatches up his drink, shaking his head, swaying some. "Yeah, it's just dandy." he says and stalks off, in search of more amber liquid. Katniss looks unsure as she sits beside Peeta, pulling her knees to her chest and tucking them under her chin.

"What was that about?" she asks, looking at Peeta.

Peeta shrugs, getting up. He can't tell her what he and Haymitch have been plotting. He knows Katniss; she would be offended, she would think they thought her weak and would lash out. "Haymitch just being Haymitch," he says and looks at her. She looks slightly concerned and he gives a small smile. "I was just trying to convince him to stay away from the bar cart. You know how he gets." he says, holding Katniss' gaze. She slowly nods, believing him. Sometimes, it unnerved him how well he could lie. He remembers what Haymitch said, what his best skill was: his use of words. He begins to head to his room, wondering what he should do about the Careers. As he looks back and sees Katniss turning on the TV and then seeing her turn it off and shake her head, since something about the Games was on, he decides. His best skill, he'll use it against the Careers.

_..._

Ohh, go Peeta. I hope everyone liked this chapter! This my first attempt at writing The Hunger Games but be as harsh as you want! I want to know if I need to improve on anything. Sorry for any typos, I read every chapter over a million times and my sister is my beta but even then, I bet there's mistakes. I'm very excited for everyone to see the other chapters... let's just say, Peeta is a bad-ass. Holla. God, I'm lame. Moving on. At the end of every chapter, there will be a "Question of the Chapter" instead of question of the day, you know, and you can answer it in your review if you wish. I think that might be fun! :)

Question of the Chapter is... DRUM ROLL...

What station would you choose to visit first in training? Which would you stay at the most?

Don't be afraid to review! I don't bite... unless you're into that kind of thing. Ohh. Much Love, LW.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with the second chapter! I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed and followed! I love you, even though I don't know you. I'm scared to post this chapter because of what happens and all that but this was my plan from the beginning so I'm not going to change anything. I just hope no one leaves me because of it! It's good, though! Okay, I'm rambling. Anyway, thank you again and I hope nobody is disappointed with this chapter!

**BrittBrat03: **I DO know you! Peeta is everyone's favorite, they just don't know it! Of course, I know you're not leaving me... you are my beta and sister. I know where you live, remember that.

**Imagine03: **I hope you stay excited! I tried really hard with this story and let's hope I don't disappoint. Thank you for reviewing!

**xiwowangyi: **Thank you! I hope you keep thinking that! Thank you again!

**yodel: **I'm glad you love it! It better stay that way haha. And oh, an expert at knives? Are you as good as Clove? ;) Thank you again!

**CrystalSkyDrops175: **Thank you! I hope I stick to that realistic manner you spoke of, I tried my hardest with this story. I hope this chapter doesn't change your mind on your review, I just really see the characters like this. Thank you again, I hope to see you review again!

THANK YOU TO MY FOLLOWERS TOO. I love y'all. :) and don't be afraid to be honest in your reviews either! enjoy.

_Chapter Two._

Peeta knows Katniss would be hurt when he requested to train alone but both him and Haymitch know why. They can't risk Katniss over hearing their plans of protecting her all throughout the Games and so it was better she be hurt and hide in her room while they speak than her be right there. His and Haymitch's conversations are all about Katniss, all about keeping her alive, all about making an alliance with the Careers, all about not getting killed himself. Together, they make a plan. Peeta wouldn't go straight into the bloodbath at the Cornucopia, that would be asking for death. Instead, he'd run straight into the woods, don't look back. Later on, after the bloodbath dies down, he'll approach the Careers and use his skill of words to get into their alliance. There was a very high risk that they would just stab him and move on but Haymitch believed Peeta could convince them into letting him in. Peeta isn't as sure but he'll go along with Haymitch, for Katniss. For Katniss... sometimes, he hated hearing that name. It was all about Katniss.

He had a chance of winning, right? Why is it Katniss that got all the attention, all the praise? All the thought of winning? After he had those moments, guilt would eat away at him. Of course it was all Katniss they were talking about. She was amazing. But sometimes... sometimes, he hated hearing her name. He had to admit to himself, he envied her. Everybody was so sure of her, so ready to jump to her defense. It annoyed him. What was so special about her? Then his mind would conflict that thought, telling him she had a right to be defended, to be believed in. She was special, she was the Girl on Fire. And he was just the Boy with the Bread. He hates the inner conflict; the torn feelings of envy and hate for the Girl on Fire, the feelings of love and admiration. He takes a deep, steadying breath as he sits beside said girl, waiting for their turn to show their skills to the Gamemakers. He feels like he did after their big entrance; sick to his stomach, needing anything to anchor him down. But he's sure Katniss wouldn't want to hold hands with him so instead, he leans forward on his knees and takes another deep breath. A robotic voice calls Katniss Everdeen and he turns to her as she slowly gets up. She looks as shaken as he feels. She begins to walk towards the door and Peeta finds her name slipping off his tongue. She looks back, raising her eyebrows, waiting. He isn't sure what to say, isn't even sure why he said her name, but he's quick on his feet.

"Shoot straight," he tells her, giving her a tiny smile.

She gives a nervous one back before disappearing into the room. He's left alone with his thoughts. He can barely think straight as he stares at the closed door, wondering how she was fairing. Wondering if they were as intrigued with the Girl on Fire as everyone seemed to be. Wondering if she had them wrapped around her fingers, so caught up in her marvelous self. There goes the bitterness again, the anger, the swelling hate. He takes another deep breath and lets it out noisily through his nose. He grabs at his hair, yanking on the blonde strands and breathing deeply. He pushes those harsh feelings of Katniss away and tells himself to stop. She deserves the attention, she deserves what she's getting because, if anyone can win it, it's Katniss Everdeen. But there's that part of him that's telling him, no. She doesn't deserve any of it. He deserves some of it, at least a little of it. He has as much of a chance as her, doesn't he? ... Doesn't he? He's glad when the door opens and Katniss comes striding out.

"How did you do?" he asks, jumping to his feet. She looks angry and just huffs, stomping past him and leaving. He watches her go, his eyes widening. Did she do that bad? Would everyone lose hope in her and turn to him? It was wrong to think but it goes through his head and guilt starts eating at him. His mind's so jumbled, he isn't sure what to think of himself anymore. He said he didn't want to be changed, he didn't want this to change who he was. Yet here he is, being bitter and hateful. Or maybe that was always in him and it was just coming out of him. He hears that robotic voice call his name and slowly, he enters the room. The Gamemakers are all sitting down, quiet and watching him enter. He stares up at them as he walks towards the weight rack, wondering what Katniss did. There's a frown on all their faces and they all look to be paying attention a bit too much.

He'll find out when he gets back, he knows that. He announces himself and his district, his voice coming out strong, even though his palms were sweaty. He wonders if they'll be impressed with his strength as he picks up one of the lighter weights. He sees the dummies, lit up and ready, and he stares at the one closest to him. He takes a deep breath and tosses it. The weight smashes into the dummy's head, causing it to crack and fall off, the weight rolling away. He does this each time, getting a heavier weight and throwing them at the dummies, taking off a body part or putting a huge dent in them. When he's finished, he bows towards the Gamemakers, seeing a few nods and looks of approval. He's glad some of them seem impressed. He quickly leaves, wanting to know what Katniss got herself into.

He wonders if she's too strong for her own good. She obviously did something wrong, right? He finds out just as the elevator doors open because Effie is throwing a fit. She's stomping around in those ridiculously high-heeled shoes, her Capitol accent thicker as she yells at Katniss, making it shrill and irritating. Katniss snaps something back and disappears into her room. Peeta stands there awkwardly as Effie yells about manners. "Oh, Peeta," Effie said once she realizes he's there. She takes a deep breath. "Go get cleaned up and dressed." she demands of him and stomps off, in search of Haymitch. Peeta pinches the bridge of his nose, the curiosity eating him up as he goes and does as told. He showers and gets dressed. He can hear muffled voices that were loud and slowly enters the living room. Effie is at Katniss again, who is sitting on the couch, waiting for them to announce their scores. He takes a seat beside Katniss and watches Effie, knowing she was red under that heavy make-up.

"Okay," he interrupts Effie who mumbles something about manners, "What did you do?"

"She shot an arrow at the Gamemakers!" Effie yells.

"You what?" Peeta turns shocked eyes at Katniss. Does she know what they could do to her? Sure, they've done a lot to her now but they could do more horrible things.

"At an apple in a pig's mouth! I wasn't aiming for their heads, Effie," Katniss practically growls, glaring at the Capitol woman.

Effie straightens up, slapping a fan against her hand. "I do not care, Katniss! You do not send an arrow towards any of them!" she yells, her accent even thicker and harder to understand.

Peeta leans back, watching the two women bicker back and forth. Cinna is obviously on Katniss' side, sending Effie glares when she says something harsh about the Girl on Fire. Portia is staying out of it, just watching like Peeta. Peeta's relieved and he wonders why. And his answer comes to him as he starts digging for it. He's relieved Katniss is being yelled at, that she's getting in trouble. He's relieved she did wrong and they were realizing she isn't a saint. And he hates himself for those thoughts but it's true. Even the all mighty Katniss Everdeen fucked up. He closes his eyes and leans his head back. He doesn't need to think this way. He doesn't have a right to have such bitter feelings towards Katniss. After all, he's suppose to love her. But even he's questioning that with how bitter he gets around her. He opens his eyes when he hears Haymitch entering. Oh, this ought to be good. Haymitch gets easily angry with him, let's see how mad he gets about this. Peeta finds himself leaning forward, ready for the outburst that only Haymitch Abernathy can deliver. He's ready to see Katniss get shoved to the ground and kicked, not literally, of course. Never literally. He just wants her to be knocked off her pedestal.

And then Haymitch surprises them all by praising her. "Nice shooting, sweetheart," he says with a thumbs-up her way and Peeta wants to explode. Wants to yell she isn't as special as anyone thinks she is and that she fucked up. But Effie is yelling at him and then Haymitch cuts her off and makes the best point. "Who are they going to take it out on? On her? On him?" at least Peeta's included in that. "I think they already have. Loosen your corset, have a drink." it's funny but Peeta doesn't laugh. It shuts up Effie but Peeta has to bite his tongue so he wouldn't pick up where she left off. He feels the all familiar guilt raising in him as he thinks all these bitter thoughts and he takes a deep breath. Maybe what she did wasn't so wrong.

She was angry, as she's already said a million times, and that made the Gamemakers pay attention to him. Did they think he would have the same temper as her, think he would toss a weight up to them and destroy the pig? Or toss it up and hit one of them? It could affect her score and Peeta gives up on trying to push the hope down that it does affect her score. It's going to manage to make its way up, anyway, so he might as well not try to push it down. He really believes she needs to be knocked down a few notches, despite the guilt. He watches the TV as they begin saying the scores. He feels himself stiffen as the blonde Career comes on. And he finally learns his name. Cato Ludwig, District 2, scoring a ten. Not surprising, all the Careers scored high. He pays attention to their names, might as well, since he'll be in an alliance with them. But Cato gets stuck at the front of his head and he remembers what he felt when Cato said his name in the training room. He frowns to himself, he never wants to hear Cato say his name again. And if he did, Peeta would refuse to feel that way. He doesn't even want to start to think why he felt that way in the beginning.

His face comes up and he's in full-alert, watching the number eight come into view. He smiles as he receives praise, his pride swelling in himself a little. He's glad they're turning to him and telling him he did a good job, telling him he didn't mess up. But then Katniss' score comes on: an 11. He nearly blows up right there, as everyone's attention goes to the Girl on Fire. He has to be respectable, he has to be nice. After all, he's suppose to be in-love with her and he's suppose to be happy. He looks at her and for once, he can't put that mask up, he can't put on a fake smile. He lets the one emotion that won't get him in trouble show; surprise. She shot an arrow at them, how could they give her such a high number? He feels envy, anger, and bitterness swelling in him and he hates all those emotions. He's suppose to love Katniss, he shouldn't feel this way towards her. He takes a deep breath and says the only word he can, "Congratulations." she only looks at him and nods, still seeming shocked as she keeps receiving praises, keeps getting put up higher and higher on a pedestal. He needs to get out of this room before he explodes and yells at them all. Tells them she isn't so perfect, she isn't so amazing. She can hunt just fine but that was it. She was too closed off from her emotions to be likeable, she was too harsh to talk too. The only thing she had going for her was her skills with a bow. Peeta knows those thoughts are wrong but they're there and he gets up, all eyes turning to him. He doesn't say anything, just walks into his room and closes the door. He knows they'll catch on: he's jealous. He's angry. No, he's furious.

Why Katniss? Why is she the Girl on Fire? He was on fire too. Why isn't he the Boy on Fire? Why is he the Boy with the Bread? Such an obvious name for him, being a baker. He clenches his fists and breathes in deeply. Why does she get all the attention? Why does she get all the praise? All the protection? All the sureness? He can win this. He can! His mother didn't believe so. No, his mother thinks Katniss can. And did his father or brothers deny it? No. The rage is pumping through him full-force. Even his own family believes in the Girl on Fire more than the Boy with the Bread. He told himself this place wouldn't change him but he feels the anger, the bitterness, the hate. Things he barely felt at home. Even when his mother yelled and hit and his father turned a blind eye, he never felt this way before. He grabs the nearest object, which happens to be a vase, and chunks it across the room. It smashes into the wall, glass falling to the floor, water running down the wall, flowers the color of Cato's hair laying among the small wreckage. He still doesn't feel like he got it out, he wants to hit more things, he wants to throw more things. But before he can, there's a knock at the door and it's opening.

"Peeta, what was that?" Katniss. Of course it's Katniss. Katniss is fucking everywhere.

"Nothing." Peeta snaps, striding towards the bathroom.

Katniss sees the broken vase and frowns. "Peeta." she says softly but Peeta doesn't want to hear her talk.

"No! Just get out, Girl on Fire." he spits, his voice full of venom and turns on her, glaring at her. "Everyone believes in you so much, Katniss. While I'm just standing by, getting told you're going to win! I could win, I could! I'm just-" he stops and takes a deep, shaky breath. "I'm not weak." he whispers and disappears into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He wasn't suppose to yell at her, be so harsh. Now she probably hates him and how can they pass the star-crossed lovers act off now? Does... does he even love her? He certainly hasn't been acting like it and he knows Haymitch would beat his ass for it. He knows Katniss was going to tell Haymitch what Peeta said and Haymitch would be so angry. He leans against the door, clenching his head, a headache growing. He just wanted to be himself. He just wanted to go back home, forget all this, and become himself. But as he looks across the room and sees his own reflection, the dark look in his eyes, he realizes something.

He's already losing himself and the Games hadn't even started.

_..._

There it is! Hope everyone enjoyed Peeta's inner conflict, poor boy. I have to give my baker boy a hard time though, don't I? So, please review! I love hearing what everyone thought. Even if it's one word, I swell with joy! It makes my day, seriously. Here's the Question of the Chapter!

If you were in Peeta's shoes, how would you feel about Katniss getting all the attention?

Review with your answer or just review to tell me your thoughts. Love you guys, see you next week! Much love, LW.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Wednesday so you all know what that means! ANOTHER CHAPTER. Yay. Very happy with the amount of reviews I have just for the first two chapters. Of course, I would love more but I'm fine with a small crowd too! Everything gets explained along the way and it's all confusing but I hope everyone keeps enjoying it.

**Abysslullaby: **Thank you! I'm trying to put a different twist on every character and do my own thing. I think it's working out pretty well. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Of course I'll keep updating, haha. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Imagine03: **Glad to see you back! Oh, Peeta's struggle will be expressed a lot because it's confusing. It was enjoyable and a bit confusing writing but very fun. Cato isn't in this chapter very much but don't worry, the next chapter has more of him. Thanks for reviewing!

**xiwowangyi: **A part in the movie actually gave me the idea of making Peeta struggle with Katniss in this way. After her score comes in, the eleven, how Josh Hutcherson portrays Peeta's expression there, his emotions. He looks shocked and jealous and not that happy. That's what gave me the inspiration. Thanks for reviewing!

Enjoy.

_Chapter Three._

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Haymitch yells the instant he comes from his room. Katniss isn't anywhere to be seen and he wonders if she's in her room. Haymitch is furious, as he expected. He had calmed himself down enough to realize what he did and how he reacted wasn't right. The guilt he's getting use too has returned but hundred times worse. He yelled at Katniss, showed how envious and bitter he was. That wasn't how he was suppose to act with someone he loved. But a small part of him was telling him he reacted perfectly and it was okay. He tries to ignore that part as Haymitch grabs his upper arm in a painful grip and drags him to the living room. He's shoved into the couch and Haymitch sits in the chair opposite, staring him down. "What the hell were you thinking?" he repeats more slowly.

"I wasn't." Peeta replies, holding Haymitch's gaze.

Haymitch glowers at him. "Do you understand what you've just done?" he says and when Peeta shakes his head, he continues. "You just pushed her away. Good luck getting her to play the star-crossed lovers act now. I'm letting you take care of it and if you haven't taken care of it by the interview time which is tonight... well, good luck." he stands up and leaves. Peeta knows if he could, he would dramatically slam the elevator doors shut.

Haymitch is right. He just pushed Katniss away. He just fucked up the chance of protecting the girl he loved. A love he was questioning more and more. But it was there before, a fire in his body, consuming him. The Girl on Fire made him feel like he was on fire. Slowly, he stands up. Two Avoxs had rushed into his room to clean up his mess and he walks up to Katniss' door. He knows she'll probably punch him the second she sees him. After all, he mocked her, he told her off. He knocks on the door and stiffens up as he waits for it to open. It does and Katniss stands there, her hair around her shoulders, looking as beautiful as ever. She stares at Peeta and Peeta's waiting for something, anything. What he doesn't expect is to be wrapped in her arms. She's hugging him tightly around the neck and he slowly lifts his own arms up, embracing her. The silence is deafening and he should be happy he isn't being beaten. But all he can feel is confusion.

"I thought you were going to punch me," he finally whispers.

Katniss lets him go, stepping back. "Why would I?" she asks.

"I... I yelled at you. I was mean-"

"You were right." she cuts him off and shakes her head. "You're right. You aren't weak. And you could win." she steps back into her room, grabbing the door. She gives him a smile. "I'm not mad... may the odds be ever in your favor."

Before Peeta could react, she closes the door. He stands there, staring dumbly at the door. What had just happened? She just told him he wasn't weak and he could win... was she saying no alliance could be form between them? As he turns away from the door, he wonders what he should do. Fight on his own and forget Katniss and the Careers? No, he couldn't forget Katniss. Even though he was confused about his feelings for her, he wouldn't go against protecting her. And that meant he still had to make an alliance with the Careers. He enters the living room and sits back down on the couch. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He isn't sure who he is and he isn't sure how he feels about Katniss. About what he should do. He takes a deep breath and decides to stick with the plan. Tonight, he would tell the whole world that he was in-love with the Girl on Fire.

_..._

Haymitch was still angry at him but after Peeta explained what happened with Katniss, he calmed down and told Peeta, maybe he still has a chance. He swallows as the line creeps up for the interviews. He feels the same as he always does in these things; sick-feeling, needing someone to hold onto. But Katniss would surely elbow him in the face if he went for her hand. Instead, he stares at the floor, until he hears Cato going up on stage. His head jerks up, as his eyes lock on the TV they can watch. Even in the suit, Cato still looks menacing, still big, and still ready to kill. But also so very handsome, it nearly hurts. His blonde hair is short and done up, his blue eyes popping against the darker blue of the suit. He was dressed well; the suit hugged his shoulders just right but not too tight, just hinting at what he had underneath, hinting that he had the body of a fighter, a warrior, a sex god under there. He doesn't smile but does that grin Peeta's all too familiar with and he feels something stirring in him as he stares at Cato on the screen.

He realizes, with a jolt, it's arousal again. Why? Why is it when he looks at Cato, this killing machine that wants to slice him to bits, he feels a heat growing in the pit of his stomach? He doesn't feel it with Katniss and frankly, it's scaring him. Scaring him more than Cato with a sword in his hand. He doesn't want to linger on these feelings but if they keep happening, he'll have to question them. He listens to Cato's interview and he isn't surprised it goes by so smoothly. Just simple questions, any girlfriends, what he liked most about the Capitol. Every question, Cato answered with no problem and with that grin on his face. For some reason, the crowd loved him and Peeta wonders how they loved a killer grin like that. But then, he wonders, why does he get that heat in the pit of his stomach when he looks at Cato? Maybe he has that affect on everybody. The other interviews he doesn't pay as much attention too. He's busy trying to get Cato from his mind.

What is it about the Career that's stuck in his head? He was very good-looking but that's all he had going for him. He was a killer and he was determined to kill Peeta. So why is Peeta feeling this attraction to him that he doesn't even understand? He's not gay... right? It use to be a trending thing in Panem. But once the population started dropping, they had to go back to the old-fashion way. Some men still do it and since it was once a thing everyone was wanting to do, it's not looked down upon. Maybe by some people but they never speak out, considering the amount of people that are okay with it. He even recalls overhearing someone being gay in 12 but he never paid that much attention to gossip, thinking it was pointless. He can't be gay though. He was in-love with Katniss. A girl. But... his feelings had been changing lately and Cato had been growing increasingly attractive. He shakes his head. No, no. He isn't gay and he certainly isn't attracted to Cato, of all the men to be attracted too. That stirring and heat, that arousal, he convinces himself that's how Cato gets people in; with his looks and charms. And then he slices their head off. Peeta had to remember that. Cato wants to kill him and would given the chance. Peeta has to keep that at the front of his mind when the Career comes into thought. He isn't gay and he isn't going to fall for Cato's tricks.

Katniss does an amazing job up on stage, he thinks. He regrets the thoughts of her being too closed up. She won the crowd over tonight, if she hadn't already when they first saw her on fire. And then, it's his turn. His nerves are everywhere as he walks on stage but Peeta knows he can lie his way through anything. He acts like he's calm, collected, no nerves showing at all. A joke to start out and the crowd seems to love it. And then, the bomb shell. He knows the whole world is leaning in as he utters his next words as to why winning won't help in his case, "Because she came here with me."

The collective gasp and then silence is what he expected. No cheers, no murmurs, no whispers, just silence. Caesar speaks, telling him that's too bad and it's over. He's so glad it's over. He felt like he might have fallen out of his chair from nerves and worry. He stiffly walks off stage and back towards their temporary home. He's surprised when he finds himself slammed up against the wall, Katniss' arm nearly choking him. He didn't expect her to react so harshly. He can easily throw her off but instead, he just stares into her angry eyes with wide ones of his own. Haymitch gets her off and yells at her and Peeta feels relief. He isn't even sure what Katniss and Haymitch are yelling, he just feels happy that she's being yelled at. He just admitted to loving her and now he's happy she's being scolded like a child. He disgusts himself sometimes. He's being whisked away by Portia and he goes willingly, not wanting to look at Katniss anymore. Not wanting to look at Haymitch or Cinna or even Portia. He just wants to be back home, where everything made sense. Where he wasn't having strange feelings and where he wasn't questioning his love for Katniss.

Portia leads him into his room and gets his clothes before she leaves. He stands there in his underwear, feeling more lost than ever. He still convinces himself his feelings for Cato are just because Cato does that, he charms with his looks and then goes for the kill with his hate. He doesn't know what to tell himself about his love for Katniss. His negative feelings for her grows stronger and he feels his love for her growing weaker every day. It's the Games, he blames. They're changing him and he wishes they weren't. But he knows they are and he hates them more so for it. He wants to throw a fit, to throw the new, shiny vase they put in here again but what would that solve? Nothing. Nothing at all. Instead, he crawls under the covers of the bed, snuggles down deeply into them, and stares at the wall. The vase is on that wall and he stares at the new, yellow flowers. The color of Cato's hair. Quickly, he rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. He doesn't want to think about Cato. The Games were tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would make an alliance with the Careers. And by making that alliance, he would protect Katniss Everdeen, the girl he was suppose to be in-love with, the Girl on Fire.

_..._

Peeta can't get to sleep. He knows he needs it, the "big day" as Effie keeps saying is tomorrow. But he just can't. So instead, he gets up and goes into the living room. He sits on the window sill and stares at the people down below, partying loudly, celebrating the deaths that would be made tomorrow. He lays his forehead against the glass, his breath fogging it as he takes a deep breath. Tomorrow, he could die. He was going to approach the Careers, ask for a spot. He knows what he's going to say to them, knows what he's going to offer them. He wonders if it'll work. He wonders if he'll get those feelings with Cato. No. He won't. Cato would try sucking him in, would try and gain his trust only to stab him in the back. Peeta was going to do that to Cato, not the other way around. Katniss appears then, surprising him. She apologizes, which surprises him more. He's confused as to why she sits with him and they begin to speak, but at the same time, he's a bit relieved for it. He has to talk to somebody about how he feels, about how he feels like he's changing and he really, really doesn't want too. "I just don't want them to change me," he says softly, watching everyone down below.

"How will they change you?" Katniss asks.

He wants to snap at her. How could she ask how? They're turning everyone into something they aren't; murderers, killers. Besides the Careers, of course. They'll enjoy the bloodbath. He doesn't snap though. That's one thing they've changed about him. His temper has become much shorter. Or maybe he's tired of dealing with Katniss. See, he shouldn't think like that about someone he loves. "I don't know," he whispers truthfully, "Turn me into something I'm not. I just don't want to be another piece in their game, you know?"

"You mean you won't kill anyone?" she asks.

Peeta lets out a small breath. He swears, everything goes over Katniss' head. He tries to not be rude, to not snap and tell her to just go to bed. "No... I mean, I'm sure I would just like anyone else when the time came," he's trying his best to be nice and he thinks he's doing a decent job. "But I just keep wishing I could think of way to show them that they don't own me. If I'm going to die, I wanna still be me. Does that make any sense?" he knows it makes perfect sense, he just wants to see if she gets it. Wants to see if she would go to the lengths he would to remain a baker instead of something the Capitol forced him to become.

"Yeah... I just can't afford to think like that. I have my sister..." she trails off.

His heart goes out to her. "Yeah, I know." he says and he knows he means it. Katniss would go to any lengths to win, even stab him in the back. Would he be okay with that? Dying for her if they were the only two left? Selfishly, he isn't so sure. He doesn't want to die but Katniss has more to go back too; a sister that loves her. His family, he knows they care but how much? His mother even told him to his face she thought he wasn't going to come back. Katniss... her sister begged her to win. He couldn't take that way from Katniss, he couldn't, no matter how he feels about her. Their eyes meet and Peeta suddenly wants to go to bed instead of sitting out here with Katniss, thinking of tomorrow and his oncoming death. He slowly gets up, giving her a smile that even he can feel is fake. He's tired of faking things and Katniss gives a fake one back; she must be tired of faking too. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow." he whispers, trying to not think about what tomorrow would hold but that's all that's in his head, bouncing around and taunting him.

"See you tomorrow," she replies softly and he nods before walking away. Tomorrow, he might die. Tomorrow, he might make an alliance with the Careers and have to come face-to-face with his confusing feelings for Cato. Sometime in the future, he knows for sure, he'll have to kill.

_..._

This felt shorter than usual... oh well. The next chapter, the Games start! Ohh, it's going to be fun. I really liked this chapter, for some reason... anyway, hope everyone liked it. Love all my followers and reviewers and anyone who views this story. Please review and tell me what you thought, it literally makes my day. Onto the Question of the Chapter!

What type of image would you try and portray during your interview? Would you be ruthless like Cato, funny like Peeta, or just be honest like Katniss?

Thank you again, guys, love you! Until next time. Much Love, LW.


	4. Chapter 4

EVERYONE GETS DOWN ON WEDNESDAY. Well, for me, they do. Because that means a new chapter for all you lovely people and a new South Park, too. I adore South Park. Anyway! Sorry for any typos or errors in this chapter, I usually read it a million times over plus it's beta'd but I got lazy and didn't reread it over and over. So hopefully nothing is wrong.

AND YES. The Games finally start and Cato and Peeta interaction finally happens a lot. About time, all of you are saying. I agree. But I didn't want to rush anything and their relationship is not going to be rushed, either. You've been warned. Loving everyone following and reviewing or just simply reading. Thank you guys for the support. I worry that this story isn't good enough and that the flow is bad or the writing style is retarded but that's just me being dumb because this story is awesome haha.

**MangoMagic: **Thank you for reviewing and reading! I appreciate your opinion and there's a lot of Peeta and Cato interaction in this chapter! It's enough to make up for the lack of it so far :)

**Imagine03: **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. It only gets better as it goes on ;D

**BrittBrat03: **Suzanna Collins did an amazing job with Peeta. It just showed how much Peeta truly loved Katniss and how much he was willing to risk his own life for her and blah blah. But in this story, Peeta is falling for Cato so, sorry Collins, gotta change it up lol. Thank you for being my beta!

**Abysslullaby: **Thank you for reviewing! Glad to see you back :) I can just see this change happening in Peeta, it was really fun to write. Enjoy this chapter because there's a lot of Peeta and Cato interaction!

Thank you to all my followers and readers! Much love to you all.

Enjoy!

_Chapter Four._

Peeta can barely breathe as the day comes. Maybe it'll be best to stop breathing and just die now. Maybe it would be better if he just kills himself and not die painfully in the Games. As Portia slips on the dark jacket, he's shaking and can't breathe normally. She places her hand on his shoulder and squeezes. "You can do this," she whispers to him. "I know everyone was so bent on Katniss but Peeta... you're strong and you have a fire of your own inside of you."

Peeta feels his heart thump and he's hugging the Capitol woman, the stinging of tears behind his eyes. She hugs him back and when it's announced there are thirty seconds left to get in the tubes, they step back from each other. "Thank you," he whispers, his voice shaky.

"Chin up, Peeta," she says, giving him a tight smile. "Go prove to the world you're the Boy on Fire."

The stinging grows worse in his eyes and he quickly turns away. His steps feel heavy and slow as he walks towards the tube, the ten seconds counting down quickly. Just as he steps into the tube, the voice says one and he's being closed in. He barely as time to turn around and see a tear slipping down Portia's cheek before he's being lifted up. At first, everything's blindingly bright. He shields his eyes and blinks, waiting for them to adjust. He drops his hand and takes in the surroundings; the Cornucopia stands before him, all shiny and bright in the sun, weapons and supplies laid out temptingly before it. They're in a clearing and woods surround them and as Peeta looks around, he spots Katniss, in a running stance. She wasn't considering running and getting something, was she? That's just asking to be killed! As the clock gets closer to one, she looks over at him. He shakes his head, silently pleading with her to not do it, to not run into the bloodbath.

She would surely be killed. She stares at him before turning away and the clock is nearly up. Did she change her mind? He hopes so because as the countdown reaches zero, all he can hear is his heavy breathing, his loud heartbeat, and his running footsteps as he darts into the trees. He doesn't look back, he just keeps running, running from the bloodbath surely happening behind him. He wishes he can just run from everything, from all of this. Run back to District 12 and hide in the bakery, the only place he truly enjoyed himself at. He trips then, his mind racing along with his legs, and hits the ground hard, the wind leaving him. He lays there for one second, gaining his breath back, before he's up and running again. He has to get far from them. He remembers what Haymitch said as he escorted him to go to his death; find water. He needs to find water and think of how to approach the Careers. He knows what to say to them but he isn't exactly sure how to approach them. He isn't sure how to find water, either. He remembers some tips Haymitch told him. The dirt would be wetter, moss pointing towards the water. Simple tips, shallow tips. Maybe he wants to see what Peeta could do, maybe he gave all his good, in-depth tips to Katniss. He isn't sure and he doesn't need to think about it.

He finally stops, taking a break. He falls against a tree, sucking in air, trying to calm his racing heart. Everything around him is quiet, the occasional bird making its presence known with a tweet. He leans his head back and stares up into the leaves. Is this how the forest around District 12 looks? He's never been in it but he thinks this is how it looks. Katniss must feel so at home... if she got out of the bloodbath. He jolts as the cannons begin to go off. He counts them in his head, jumping less and less as they each go off. Eleven. There's a good chance Katniss is part of that eleven. He'll have to find out when they show their faces tonight. He takes a deep breath and begins to walk, not sure what to do. He doesn't want to go back to the Cornucopia today. He needs to let the Careers get settled, needs to let them set all their things up before he approaches them. He begins his search for water.

He isn't sure how long it takes but he knows it takes a while, the sun already beginning to dip when he finally manages to find a water source. It's a small pond and he falls in front of it, cupping his hands and taking a drink. It's cold, fresh, and he takes two more gulps before seeing the strange rock formation beside it. He gets up and walks over, before crawling up on top of them. Some rocks jut up farther than others, creating deep groves that he could easily slip into and be out of sight for the night. He works quickly, considering the sun was setting, and crumbles leaves into the area he'll lay. It's a quick, poor job but he gathers some mud and puts it all on his right side, in hopes he wouldn't be as noticeable in the groove. He crawls up the rocks and begins to settle in, the leaves crunching loudly under his ear. He's surprised he found so many leaves, considering the trees are full and the leaves green. But then he remembers he's in an arena that people are controlling and decides there's going to be a lot of things he'll see he won't be able to explain. He sprinkles a few leaves over him and shifts a little before crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. One day down if he didn't get killed during the night. Tomorrow, though, he's approaching the Careers and that might surely get him killed.

During the night, the anthem brings him from his sleep. He shifts, the arm tucked under him numb. He slowly leans up, everything around him lit up by the moon's glow. He props himself against the rock behind him and looks towards the grid-like sky, watching faces begin to show. Eleven down and Katniss was not in that equation. He should feel happy, right? Instead, he feels torn. He doesn't know how to feel. He wants to be happy because she is alive but he also wants to be upset because she's alive. It's not making any sense in his head as he massages his arm back to life. He takes a deep breath and leans his head back. He wants to protect Katniss but at the same time, he wants to protect himself. But Katniss had more to live for, that's what he keeps telling himself. Because it's true. But a selfish part of him wants to live, believes he deserves to live more than her. Which is untrue. She has people to go back home too. He does too but not in the same way. He lays back down, feeling heavy with sleep, and closes his eyes. Tomorrow, he would join the Careers and protect Katniss. He would make sure she got out of here, even if he's confused about his feelings for the Girl on Fire.

Peeta jerks awake, birds tweeting, the sun making its way up. He feels sluggish as he slips down from his makeshift bed and crawls over to the water. He washes the mud off of himself and fills his belly with water before standing up and stretching. If Katniss went into the bloodbath and made it out, does that mean she has a bow? Does that mean she would shoot him on sight? He knows she would if she sees him with the Careers. The only loophole in their plan; Katniss wasn't in on it and would surely think Peeta was betraying her. He splashes water on his face and runs his wet fingers through his hair before beginning his walk back to the Cornucopia. He isn't sure he's going the right way since he had to take so many turns to find the water, which was pure luck to begin with, but he decides to just go this way and hope for the best. He wishes he had something to put water in and he knows Katniss does, since she ran into the bloodbath.

There's that envy again, crawling its way up and consuming him. He shakes it off, tells himself to grow up. Katniss did something stupid and by sheer luck, got out. Peeta did the right thing by running. If it took him so long to find the water, he wonders if it would take him as long to find the Cornucopia. He hopes not, he'd rather not approach the Careers during the night. The sun slowly creeps up, the heat getting worse. He has to take more and more breaks as the day continues on but he pushes himself and he finally makes it to the clearing. He stays in the bushes, assessing the area before he has to go in. All the supplies that were at the Cornucopia and not taken by a lucky soul that got out alive were piled into a pyramid, fresh dirt hills surrounding it. Confusion fills Peeta and he scans the ground, wondering what that was about. He isn't stupid, he remembers what Haymitch told him. If he had stepped off the platform before the clock went off, he would have been blown up. He sees the holes around the platforms and is honestly surprised. Were they that smart, that clever, to dig up the mines, rewire them, and place them around the pile?

It seems like it. He notices they have tents set up near the pile. The tents were meant to be separate dwellings but instead, they put them together to make one long tent. There was a fire pit near the tent and containers around it, for sitting. And of course, the Careers are there. They're eating, sitting on the containers and laughing about something. Peeta frowns as he sees how relaxed and calm they are. He slowly slips off his jacket, rolling it into a ball, before standing up. He spots Cato, ripping a piece of bread into his mouth, and laughing at something. Even with a mouth full of food, he's still attractive. That's his game, Peeta reminds himself. He drags everybody in with his charm and looks and stabs them in their back. He's already done that with the other Careers.

The girl from one, Glimmer. She's staring at him with big eyes and she's obviously trying to puff her chest out a little more when he looks her way. The girl from two, Clove, she seems to not be as affected by Cato. The boy from one, Marvel, he keeps looking at Glimmer and then at Cato. Peeta only sees the back of his head but he's sure Marvel is jealous. He spots the tribute he believes is from District Three and he understands now how the mines were set. He knew the Careers weren't that clever with mines. He slowly enters the clearing, his heart pounding in his ears, as he stomps loudly, to make his presence known. The atmosphere around the group shifts as they notice Peeta and they're all on their feet, the District Three boy getting up slower. Clove aims one of her knives as Cato lifts his sword, Glimmer notching an arrow in place on the bow, and Marvel gripping his spear. Wait... Glimmer has the bow and arrows. So, Katniss didn't get them. Maybe she had managed to grab a backpack.

"I got him," Clove says as she rears her arm back, about to throw the knife.

Peeta grips his jacket harder, ready to lift it up and block the knife when Cato tells Clove to back off. They all look at him in confusion as Cato keeps his eyes locked on Peeta. Peeta swallows, the heat growing in his stomach, beginning to steadily make its way through his body. It was Cato's game, this is how he played. He had to ignore the feelings. "You aren't attacking," Cato announces the obvious, that grin twisting onto his face, "What do you want, 12?"

"To join your alliance." Peeta announces loudly, his voice bouncing through the clearing as he straightens his shoulders.

They all laugh expect the boy from three. "What the hell can you do?" Marvel speaks up, amused. "Paint someone to death?"

"No. But I can camouflage weapons so they aren't taken. I can pick up ten times my weight and I know hand-to-hand combat. Best of all, I can help you find Katniss." Peeta explains, getting closer to them, showing he had no fear. He's ready to lift his jacket up in case Clove gets sick of his talking and tosses a knife. He has a death grip on the jacket, the only thing giving away his fear and nervousness.

Cato glances down at his hands gripping the jacket and Peeta knows he sees it. Peeta isn't the only one good at reading people. Cato's grin grows. "You want Katniss dead, Lover boy?" he says, sounding a bit surprised. Of course, Peeta was suppose to be in-love with her.

"There can only be one winner and she's strong." Peeta replies, keeping his voice steady, his posture strong.

"How can you help us find her?" Clove speaks up, sounding unsure. They probably think they can find Katniss on their own but Peeta knows they can't. They need him and they're slowly realizing it.

Peeta's trying to ignore the heat he feels as Cato's eyes sweep over his body, landing on his hands again, before their eyes lock. "I know Katniss better than any one of you. That's how." he says, breaking eye contact with Cato, the heat in his belly nearly burning him. He looks at Clove who grabs Cato's elbow and turns him towards her. She gets on her toes and whispers something in his ear, glancing at Peeta. Cato's grin drops and he shakes off her hand, shaking his head. He looks at Peeta and the grin returns. Peeta is going to have to get use to this constant warmth in his belly. Just like he has to get use to the bitter feelings he keeps getting over Katniss. "Welcome to the alliance, 12."

The others don't seem as excited for the new addition, especially Clove. She rolls her eyes and sits back down. Glimmer, Marvel, and Three join her but Cato stays standing, watching Peeta. Peeta releases his strong hold on the jacket and slips it back on, adjusting it before approaching their little camp. Cato gives him that grin and sits back on his container, patting the spot next to him. "We don't bite," he says mockingly and the others snicker expect for Three. He's very quiet and who wouldn't be? They probably forced him to stay there.

Peeta doesn't want to sit beside Cato, especially with that warmth, but slowly, he does. He needs to listen to them, gain their trust. Their shoulders brush and Peeta stiffens as heat shoots down his arm, along with a tingling feeling. It's something he never felt before and honestly, he doesn't want to feel it again. Cato is relaxed, propping his elbows on his knees and looking around at everyone else. "Here, 12," he reaches down beside him and pulls out a piece of bread. "You'll get more once you prove yourself," he adds as he tosses it towards the baker. Peeta catches it, fingering the bread for a moment. It's a fine bread, not cheap, and he's surprised it was given to him. He doesn't complain and nods his thanks before nearly swallowing the thing whole. He hadn't realized how hungry he was till now. Even after eating it, he's still hungry and he sees others eating more than him. He has prove himself? That'll be easy.

"So, Lover boy," Cato begins, not looking at him as he rips off a piece of bread from the large slice he has, "Why do you want to see the girl you're supposed to be in-love with dead?"

"I've already said," Peeta retorts quickly, looking around at the faces around him. "There can only be one winner."

"And you think it's going to be you?" Cato sounds amused now, letting out a scoff after his sentence. An air of amusement grows around them and Peeta scowls at the fire pit with churned wood in it.

"No." he answers tightly, wishing he could move away from Cato. He doesn't understand the warmth flooding through his being with Cato beside him and if he was being honest with himself, he doesn't want to know.

"Then why don't you want it to be her?" Glimmer pipes up, curiosity in her voice as she looks Peeta over.

Peeta shrugs. "You know that sick idea of if I can't have her, nobody can? Yeah." he says, trying to seem like he wasn't bothered with that lie. Did he feel that way? If he dies, would he want Katniss dead too? No. No, he wouldn't. He loves Katniss, he does, but maybe he didn't love her as much as he previously thought.

Cato actually laughs beside him. It's a deep, loud rumble and since Peeta's shoulder was against his, it shakes Peeta's frame. Peeta feels something bubbling inside him at the sound of the harsh, deep laugh and he bites his tongue. He certainly doesn't want to understand these feelings now. Why he was getting so warm and tingly and aroused around Cato? It wasn't right, he knows that much. "That is a sick idea, 12. Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought," he chuckles and finishes off his slice of bread.

"Why? Just because he has a twisted way of wanting to keep the Girl on Fire?" Clove rolls her eyes. "You're such an idiot sometimes, Cato."

"And you're such a bitch sometimes but you don't see me downing you for it," Cato snaps and Clove glares at him but doesn't retort.

Yeah, Cato was running this shit. He even has that air about him, that he's the top dog and nobody can undermine him. "As I've said before," Cato's talking to Peeta again, "You've got balls, 12. Just remember, the moment's going to come where I'm going to cut them off."

"Yeah, you've already said that," Peeta finds himself saying. Everything grows tense then and Peeta looks at Cato.

Cato locks his eyes with Peeta's and suddenly shoves him off of the container. Peeta hits the ground on his ass and he's about to get up and do something, what he isn't sure, when Cato suddenly has him pinned down to the ground, the bite of a cool blade on his neck. Peeta's wide blue eyes connect with Cato's icy blue narrow ones. The blade is smooth and cool, as Cato settles down on his body, his lips inches from Peeta's. "Maybe I need to cut off your balls now, huh?" he hisses out in a sharp whisper, his warm breath on Peeta's lips causing him to shiver. Cato feels it and raises an eyebrow. "Scared, Lover boy?"

"No." Peeta's voice is, thankfully, steady. Oh, he's scared. His heart is pounding in his ears and his mouth feels dry but he's also turned on so damn much. Cato is on top of him, his hips straddling his own, their breaths mingling. He can see this close, the deep blue of Cato's eyes, the swirls of blues that has his breath leaving his lungs and refusing to go back in. He can't believe he's turned on by this; he can feel himself hardening and he tries to think of something else but Cato's body on his, his lips so close to touching his own. He thought that was how Cato pulled people in; by being extremely attractive but by the way Peeta's body is reacting right now, he's unsure of that theory.

Was Peeta really... gay? And for Cato, of all men? He feels disgust at himself; not because he could possibly be gay but because he's attracted to Cato. And what about Katniss? Wasn't he, isn't he, suppose to be in-love with her? And as Peeta's thoughts are racing madly, the worse things happens. Cato glances down, it's just a quick glance, barely noticeable if you weren't paying attention, but he glances down where their hips are connected and Peeta knows that Cato knows he has a hard-on. Cato's eyes get a glint in them, a glint of something Peeta's never seen before. Is that... lust? His own arousal? The blade changes angle, Cato shifting his arm, and that's when Peeta's reminded of where he's at, of what could easily happen to him.

"No?" Cato's voice drops lower and so does his head. His lips brush along the shell of Peeta's ear and Peeta fights off a shiver, instead just stiffening up. "Maybe it's because you're turned on, Lover boy." he whispers for only Peeta to hear before he's straightening up, the blade leaving Peeta's skin. He suddenly throws the blade in the air and Peeta watches with wide eyes as it spins and comes back down. He feels the air catch in his throat and all he can think is that his last moment on Earth would be spent being aroused. That sucked. The blade is coming down and before the tip of it can sink into Peeta's chest, Cato had grabbed the handle, letting it dingle above the spot where Peeta's pounding heart was. Cato gives him that sick, twisted grin before raising to his feet. Peeta quickly leans up, pulling his legs up a little, so the hard-on in his pants wasn't noticeable to the others. "Cross me again and we'll have a problem, all right, Lover boy?" Cato says, taking his seat back and slipping the blade into a sheath at his thigh.

Peeta nods his head and moves so his back is against the container, his shoulder nearly brushing against Cato's leg. But he makes sure to sit just far enough so it doesn't. He keeps his legs bent some, so his hard-on wasn't noticeable to any of the others. But Cato knows and that has to be the worse one to know. He knows how Cato makes him feel, he knows that he might possibly be gay. And, damnit, he didn't really want to think about it but he knows he can't avoid it, especially being around the person that's causing it. He takes a deep breath through his nose and glances at Cato from the corner of his eye. Cato's staring forward, glaring at something. Peeta glances that way and sees Clove. Speaking of Clove, why wasn't she shoved into the dirt and threatened when she offended Cato? Then again, Peeta is the new guy and they view him as weak. Clove is staring back at Cato, raising an eyebrow and her eyes flicker over to Peeta. Their eyes connect for a brief period before Peeta drops his. Were they having some secret conversation about him? Were they even capable of having a secret conversation with each other? He was curious about how well the District 2 tributes knew each other.

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon and Cato looks at the fire pit. "Whose getting the wood this time?" he glances at Peeta and grins. Peeta sees the glance and grin out of the corner of his eye and stiffens, knowing what the blonde brute was thinking. 'Peeta already has the wood.' Asshole.

"I got it last night," Glimmer says, stretching her legs out. "I'm not doing it again."

"I helped her," Marvel speaks up, glancing at Glimmer with a slight smirk.

Cato rolls his eyes. "I don't give a fuck who did it last night. Go get some more." he demands.

"Why can't new boy do it?" Marvel asks.

"Yeah, since you just so willingly let him in." Glimmer adds sourly, obviously not happy with the new addition to the team.

Peeta just had a feeling she didn't like the fact she didn't have a say in it. That Cato decided it in the end. "Because he could be help to find the Fire Girl. I'm getting pissed with your lazy asses," he stands up, grabbing Peeta's jacket and yanking him with. "C'mon 12, looks like we're the only ones who are willing to do something useful." he snaps and begins to drag the boy off towards the woods after he snatched his sword up with his free hand.

Peeta swallows, trying to not stumble over his feet, considering Cato still had a strong grip on his jacket and was walking at a fast pace. "I can walk," the Boy with the Bread finally snaps, not liking how Cato was dragging him like some dog on a leash.

Cato releases his jacket, shooting a glare over his shoulder at him. "Watch your mouth," he demands as they enter the cover of the trees, the shadows sucking them in.

Peeta wants to say something back but Cato didn't push him into the dirt this time and so he shouldn't push his luck. Peeta sees them passing perfectly usable sticks for the fire but Cato keeps going and, not wanting to test 2's temper and lag behind, he keeps following. The shadows are growing darker, the sun that was previously shining through the leaves disappearing. He swallows as Cato brings him deeper into the forest. He isn't sure why they keep going but Peeta is finally sick of the walking. They're far from the campsite now and it's pissing him off, that Cato is being so careless. He stops walking, crossing his arms over his chest. "We've passed a lot of usable sticks. How far are we going out?" he demands, watching as Cato stops and tenses up.

Cato turns around, anger flashing over his face. "What's it to you? You could have stopped and picked up those sticks," he points out and then a grin that Peeta has decide only Cato can pull off comes onto his face. "Or maybe you just enjoying staring at my ass and forgot about the sticks."

Despite himself, Peeta feels his cheeks darken. He's glad it's too dark to tell, he can barely see Cato's face, only his tall, big outline. "Why would I stare at your ass? Not everybody's into you, Cato." he snaps, rolling his eyes. "Can we just get the sticks and get back?"

"Not even an hour here and you're acting like you run this shit," Cato approaches him, grabbing him by the front of shirt and pulling him to his tiptoes, so they're eye to eye. "What have I told you about that mouth, 12? Or do I have to keep it busy?"

Even in the dark, Peeta can see that twisted grin, hear it in his disgusting words. He scoffs, grabbing Cato's arm and squeezing it hard, in hopes he'll let go. "Fuck you, Cato."

"You'd like too. Or was that boner just because you were so scared, you couldn't even control it?" Cato teases, shaking Peeta slightly.

Peeta scowls. "What are you talking-"

"Playing dumb won't work." Cato drops him and shoves him away. He gives a dry laugh that sends chills up Peeta's spine. "You aren't actually in-love with the Girl on Fire, are you, Lover boy? You're actually gay, right?" he sounds amused, like this is some sick joke to him.

Peeta feels anger fill him. "Is this why you brought me out here? To screw with my head? Yes, I'm in-love with Katniss, and no, I'm not gay."

Cato shakes his head. "Really, Peeta?" there's his name again, rolling off that tongue with such anger, such disgust, such passion that Peeta feels his knees going weak. "Is that why you've been sneaking glances at me? Is that why you got a boner for me when I was on top of you? Is that why you're blushing like a fucking girl? Because you're in-love with Katniss and not gay?"

Peeta tries to play his words off, waving his hand in the air, as if he could physically brush away the truth of Cato's words. "I've been in-love with Katniss since I could remember. I am not gay. You're just full of yourself." he turns around, ready to get back to the campsite. And the others are probably pissed that they're taking their sweet time with getting wood.

Cato grabs the back of his jacket, not letting him walk off. "You go when I tell you too," he spins Peeta back around and forces him back, until his back slams into a tree. Peeta sucks in a sharp breath as Cato presses his sword against the side of Peeta's head. "And guess what, Lover boy," his breath ghosts over Peeta's face and Peeta feels his knees wobble as he grips the bark behind him, "I never said you were attracted to me so why do you keep saying shit about me, hmm?"

Cato was right. He hadn't said Peeta was gay for him. He had just said Peeta was gay and had gotten a boner with a man on top of him. Never about being attracted to him. "Because you were implying I was attracted to you," Peeta said lamely, shrinking against the tree, away from the sword at his head. The moon light shifted then, hitting the two just right, and Peeta could see Cato's shadowed face. Peeta knew it was the Gamemakers, wanting everyone to see what was happening between the District 2 and 12 tribute.

"I never said anything about myself." Cato chuckles deeply and shakes his head. "Poor District 12 boy, so confused about his feelings."

"You don't know me," Peeta spits, glaring at Cato angrily. How dare Cato say that. He doesn't know what Peeta is feeling, what Peeta has been through. He feels anger flare through him.

"I know you have a boner for me," Cato says, giving his grin that has Peeta's skin crawling in one way or another.

"Fuck you. I do. Not." he says slowly, hoping it would get through Cato's thick head he didn't have a boner for him... hoping the lie would get through Cato's thick head.

"Hey, remember who has the sword here," Cato taps the sword against the side of Peeta's head, who flinches lightly. "Keep telling yourself that, Lover boy." he leans in close, his lips nearly touching the ear that wasn't having a sword pressed against it. "Let's see how long you can lie about it." he steps away, heading back towards the campsite. "Get some damn wood, 12!" he snaps over his shoulder.

Peeta can barely breathe, let alone move. He takes a deep breath and tries to get his head on straight. Cato scares the living shit out of him, he knows that, but he also raises feelings in him he never had before. Like the feeling of fire going through him. Cato makes him literally feel like the Boy on Fire. A stick suddenly smacks him in the side of the head and falls to the ground. "Ow! What-" he turns and sees Cato's figure standing there, a scowl on his shadowed face.

"Get some damn wood! You're going to get killed if you keep spacing out like tha-" Cato stops talking and that grin comes onto his face. "That isn't a bad thing though." he turns around and keeps walking.

Peeta feels anger flare in him and bends down, grabbing a stick Cato could have carried himself instead of throwing it at him. His head throbs a little as he picks up a few more sticks, trying to keep up with Cato. Cato walks through the forest like a damn buffalo; loud stomps, shoving things out of his way as loudly as he can, scoffs as he has to step over something. He's so careless, he thinks he's untouchable and that's pissing Peeta off more than anything. He glares at the back of his head as they reenter the clearing.

"About time!" Clove yells as they come towards the campsite.

"We thought you two got lost." Marvel shakes his head. "What took you?"

Clove shoots Cato a look that Peeta doesn't miss. Cato snatches the sticks from Peeta's hands and kneels down, shoving them into the fire pit. "Lover boy takes his sweet ass time."

Peeta glares at the back of his head, mad that he threw him under the bus like that. He wants to say something rude back but bites his tongue. He doesn't need to get killed on the first day of being with the Careers. Haymitch would probably punch his body once it got back. Haymitch... shit. Haymitch was probably wanting to punch Peeta anyway. He's been fawning over Cato and not doing good on his confession of loving Katniss Everdeen. He takes a deep breath as he sits down in front of the container Cato had sat on, leaning back against it. "Where the fuck are those matches?" Cato suddenly snaps loudly, making Peeta jump a little.

Glimmer rolls her eyes and stands up. "Hold on," she says, walking towards the large pyramid of goodies. Peeta's brows furrow as she does an awkward dance to get to it and realizes he was right; they kept the Distract 3 boy only so he could dig up the mines and rewire them around the goods. He wonders who came up with that idea. He has a feeling it wasn't Cato. Glimmer is digging through something and Cato is obviously getting impatient.

"C'mon Glimmer!" he yells and huffs. "What the fuck is wrong with you. You guys knew I was coming back with wood, you could of had the matches." he gets up and sits beside Peeta, on top of the container. His knee bumps Peeta's shoulder and Peeta tenses, wanting to scoot away but that would draw attention to himself.

Clove rolls her eyes. "Stop your bitching, Cato. It's getting tiring."

"Don't tempt me to take one of your knives and shove it up your ass, Clove." Cato all but growls, glaring daggers at her in the darkness.

Clove scoffs but doesn't say anything. Clove had the backbone to talk back but once Cato made a threat, she got quiet. It slightly annoys Peeta. Why didn't Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove just gang up on Cato and take him down? Then they could do what they want. Maybe they actually like him being the leader? Peeta probably would never understand their relationships with each other. Glimmer finally hops her way from the goods and comes back. "I got 'em, I got 'em."

"Instead of wasting matches, I can start a fire with rocks." Peeta finds himself saying before he realizes it. All eyes turn to him, even though they could barely see anyone in this dark, even with the abnormally bright moonlight.

"Why go find rocks when we just have the matches?" Glimmer deadpans as she takes one out.

"Just a suggestion," Peeta mumbles, rolling his eyes.

"No, he's right," Cato says, looking at Glimmer. "Go to the lake. I bet there's some rocks around it."

"It's just easier to use these matches-"

"You're just being lazy. Go!" Cato snaps.

Glimmer stands there, staring at him with annoyance. "Fine." she snaps and throws the match she had out and the box in the dirt before stomping towards the lake. Marvel stands up, shaking his head. "I'll help her," he says and walks after Glimmer.

"He's just hoping to cheer her up and get a piece of ass," Cato says, smirking over at Clove.

"Ew, they better not do it in the tent." she says and looks over at Peeta, whose staring at the fire pit. "We don't have room for one more, Cato. What do we do with him?" she asks bluntly.

Peeta looks up at the mention of him. Even if she hadn't said his name, it was obvious who they were talking about. Cato looks over and gives that grin. "He can take first watch and then whoever comes out and relieves him, he can take their bed."

"Can't he just sleep out here? After all, he hasn't proved himself. For all we know, he can be in an alliance with Katniss and trying to discover our weaknesses-"

"Shut your mouth, Clove, you're giving me a headache. He's sleeping in the tent tonight and taking first watch. There's no arguments over it." Cato cuts her off, glaring at her from across the fire pit.

A bit of surprise flashes over Clove's face and Peeta wonders why. Is it because Cato is so willingly letting him in? And now Peeta's wondering exactly why Cato is allowing him in so easily, with no problems. Was this his way of gaining Peeta's trust and then turning it against him? Peeta wouldn't let that happen. No, he was planning on gaining their trust and then turning it back on them. "Fine." Clove gets up, shooting the dirtiest look towards Peeta. "I'm going to bed. I'm not relieving him of watch." she snaps and walks towards the tent. She pauses, glancing back. "Hey Three, come with me." she demands.

Three jumps to his feet and quickly follows after her, like a puppy. Cato rolls his eyes. She's probably going to fuck with him. Cato looks down at Peeta, whose watching Clove and Three disappearing into the tent. He looks up when he feels Cato's eyes on him and he narrows his own some as blue and blue clashes. "What?" Peeta asks after a few seconds of the staring contest.

Cato raises an eyebrow and points the tip of his sword at Peeta, it brushing the tip of Peeta's nose, who tenses up. "That mouth is going to get you in trouble, 12."

"You keep threatening me but you have yet to go through with one." Peeta points out. He doesn't know why he said it but he did and he curses himself inside his head.

Cato's eyes light up and his eyebrows nearly reach his hairline. "Would you like me too?" he asks in a joyful voice, that grin forming on his lips.

"No." Peeta deadpans and Cato swings his sword away, stabbing it into the ground.

"When the time comes, 12. When the time comes." Cato says just as Glimmer and Marvel come back.

"Here's your stupid rocks," Glimmer says, throwing the few she had down. She looks at Marvel though, smiling. "Marvel got them all, though. He's so sweet," she says, puffing her chest out the slightest and running her finger down his covered arm. He smiles at her. Peeta can tell Glimmer used her looks to get her way with him.

"Light a fire, Lover boy." Cato demands.

Peeta almost doesn't move from his spot. Almost. He gets on his knees and moves forward, grabbing the rocks. Some are damp so he puts them aside and uses the two driest ones he can find. He begins to knock them together, the clanking echoing in the clearing, as he keeps it close to the fire pit. It would help with some leaves but he knows he can do it. He doesn't want to look like an idiot and not get it down and he really doesn't want to be bitched at. He keeps trying and after Glimmer huffs and a few more knocks, a spark shoots from the rocks and catches one of the sticks, lighting the whole thing on fire. He sets the rocks aside and slides back, placing his back against the container, making sure his shoulder didn't touch Cato's knee. The warmth of the fire was nothing compared to what Cato made light in him.

"About time!" Glimmer announces, falling onto a container in front of it. Marvel joins her on the same container, staying close to her.

"Nice job, Lover boy," Cato clamps his hand on his shoulder, shaking it and giving him that grin.

Peeta looks up at him, the warmth that Cato makes him feel making his body hot, not the fire, and finds himself returning a small smile. Oddly enough, he feels pride swell in him at the approving look in Cato's eyes, the way his hand squeezes his shoulder. He quickly looks away at his thoughts, into the fire, not believing what he was thinking. He told himself he wouldn't trust Cato, wouldn't trust any of them, and wouldn't care for them. But in some way, he was beginning to like Cato as a friend, even with the threatening and the annoying air of smugness around him and the fact he was just playing a game with him, and if that kept up, Peeta had a feeling it would turn into more. And that scared him more than what Cato could ever do to him.

_..._

__ I love it. haha. I hope you do too! I really wanted to make Cato this teasing, fucking-with-your-head person. I can totally see it. REVIEW PLEASE. They seriously make my day. I tell people I get reviews who don't even understand what is but whatever, they make me happy. Love you all! Even if I don't know you... I'm just a creeper like that.

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER IS... DUNDUNDUN...

If you managed to wiggle your way into the Careers, how would you gain their trust? Would you just do everything they said and not talk back? Or would you stand up to them while protecting their backs, to show you're not weak but also loyal?

Till next time, loves! Much Love, LW.


	5. Chapter 5

It's that day again, folks! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and following. Makes me feel good but nervous and worried, too. I know the story won't disappoint though, I love it and you all will too.

**MangoMagic: **Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading, :)

**Abysslullaby:** I'm sure Cato likes Peeta's tongue too. Oh, I just went there. I just went there. Sorry, couldn't resist. Thank you for reading!

**BrittBrat03: **Cato would probably be the first to cut somebody up into itty bitty pieces, as you said. Nununu, so you would treat the whole Careers thing like Peeta. Mhm, I see. Peeta could be a smart ass in the book, I had to bring that attribute out more and make it bolder, because, you know, Peeta is amazing and all that. Thank you for being my beta for this Potato!

**Through Darkness and Light:** Haha, seriously, just give the Careers something so they don't just kill you, lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!

**When Boredom Takes Over: **I have a quick question for you: what happens when boredom takes over? Okay, now onto what needs to be said, haha. Thank you for your review, it made my day, seriously. I hope you enjoy the character development and the fact I was a star and updated soon, lol. Thank you again, your review meant a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Well, here we go, with Chapter Five! I shouldn't had been lazy and named all the chapters but er, oh well. ENJOY.

_Chapter Five._

Peeta rubs at his eyes, trying to will his body to stay awake. He had been on watch for most of the night and even though he didn't expect it, he was hoping somebody would come relieve him of it. But nobody had made a sign of waking up until the next day and he slumps against the container, letting out a sigh. The fire was dying down and he was allowing it, a few flames still licking up to the dark, fake sky, casting light out a few feet behind him. He hears a shuffle and he jumps up, the spear he had been allowed to have for watch in his hand. The handle feels heavy, his palm sweaty, and he isn't even sure how to use it. He hopes he doesn't have to use it; it feels foreign and strange. He realizes the shuffle comes from the tent and Cato is crawling out from it. Even crawling, he looks deadly. In the light of the fire, it shadows his muscles just right, shows them flexing, as he stands up and stretches his arms above his head. His sword is in one hand, gleaming from the firelight. He looks around before walking over to Peeta.

"Shit, 12, you could have woke one of us. It looks like you're about to pass out." he says, sitting on the container, purposely bumping his knee into Peeta's shoulder.

Peeta feels his body heat up with Cato so close. "I didn't want to get stabbed," he says seriously, looking into the fire.

Cato chuckles. "I wouldn't have stabbed you... the others, though." he chuckles again and Peeta's brows furrow. Why was Cato being nice? First, he said Peeta could have woken him up. And then, he's saying he wouldn't stab him. That's his way of dragging you in, Peeta tells himself, his way of gaining your trust. Two can play this game.

"I'll keep that in mind," Peeta says, running his finger up and down the handle of the spear, feeling the smooth wood.

"You can go to sleep now, Lover boy. I won't be going back to sleep," he says, sounding bored but there's an under layer of something, something that sounds close to fear. Peeta would never bring it up though.

Peeta glances up at him and finds the warmth Cato gives him causing him to be wide awake. He takes a deep breath and shrugs. "I'm fine," he replies, picking up one of the rocks nearby that he used to light the fire with. He tosses it into the air and catches it.

"Whatever," Cato replies, leaning forward on his knees, his sword dangling between his legs.

Why does Peeta feel like Cato didn't argue because he didn't want to be alone? Of course, that was a stupid thought. Cato didn't give a shit about any of them; he was here to win. He just knew he couldn't force Peeta to go asleep. And yeah, sometimes, company was soothing. But Cato was a ruthless, killing machine. He didn't feel the need for company... right? If he's so ruthless and such a killing machine, why was Peeta finding warmth fluttering through his body around him, his pants getting tighter when the Career got too close? Peeta would never be attracted to someone so horrible and cold hearted. At least, he hopes he would never be. But as he glances up at Cato, he's questioning himself. Peeta keeps tossing the rock in the air and catching it, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. He jumps as a pale hand shoots out and catches the rock.

"That is fucking annoying," Cato growls, throwing the rock into the fire.

Peeta frowns and rests his hand on his bent knee. He leans his head back and stares up at the stars twinkling back; fake stars that the Gamemakers were allowing to be there. He begins to count them, seeing how real they looked. Back in 12, there were never enough lights to make the stars dim and so, he was always able to count each one. Every night, he would stare out his window and try to count each one. He would attempt to count them all but there were always so many, too many. As he got older, he realized he would never be able to count them all but for some reason, he still tried. He was doing it now, eyes flickering over the dark canvas with winking white specks, as a sense of calm sweeps over him. If he tries hard enough, he can imagine the dim light from the fire is from the candle at his bedside, the container at his back is a old rocking chair, and that he's back home, in his room, not in a living nightmare. The smallest of smiles touch his lips when Cato's voice breaks the image.

"Whatcha thinking about, 12?" he asks.

Peeta's smile drops and he glances at Cato, realizing he must have been being watched. He bites his inner cheek and shrugs. "Just counting the stars." he replies.

Cato looks up towards the sky and scoffs. "That's stupid. There's too many to count. Why would you even try?"

"I use to do it as a kid... it helps me." he whispers, not sure why he told Cato that bit of information of himself. Well, he thinks, he'll have to give out some of his past, if he wants to show Cato he's beginning to trust him. Though, he just let that bit of information out without even thinking about it. Was he beginning to trust Cato and not even realize it? No, no. He wouldn't let himself. Cato would trust him, not the other way around. Peeta knows Cato already had his death planned. Didn't part of the plan involve something to do with cutting his balls off?

Cato's quiet for a few minutes after that, an odd, comfortable silence settling around the two boys. Because that's all they are: boys. Boys thrown into a fucked-up world, into a fucked-up game, and being forced to do fucked-up things. It all was just very fucked-up. "Yeah, it's pretty relaxing," Cato finally whispers.

Peeta feels like they just had a moment. Feels like Cato and him just related, bonded, over something and it's putting a smile on his face. He isn't sure why he's smiling but once he does, he can't stop. And as he looks up at Cato, he sees the hint of an actual smile grazing his lips. Not that twisted grin or a conceited smirk but an actual smile. But before it can form, Cato's eyes shoot in the direction of something Peeta was just noticing. Smoke, billowing high into the night sky. Someone had started a fire.

"Well, Lover boy," the smile is gone, replaced by that grin. Peeta wants to see the smile. "Looks like a hunt's about to begin."

Peeta feels a chill crawl down his spine and he stands up as Cato does, bringing the spear with. "Everybody wake the fuck up!" Cato suddenly yells, walking over to the tents and grabbing one of the poles, shaking the whole thing.

Clove stumbles out first, pulling her jacket on and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What the hell is going on!?" she yells as Marvel crawls out after her, pulling his shoes on. Clove must of slept with hers on. Smart. Glimmer is next, pulling a shirt over her head first and then her shoes, hopping comically on one foot and then the other, before her jacket follows. Who sleeps shirtless, Peeta wonders. And then he realizes, only Glimmer. Three comes out next, fully clothed, looking nervous.

"That is what the hell is going on!" Cato says, pointing to where the smoke is still raising at a steady pace.

Everyone looks and Peeta gets an insight on just how monstrous the Careers are. Clove's face twists into one of pure pleasure and hunger, Glimmer's face lights up and she smiles like she just got handed a car, and Marvel smirks, his eyes darkening. Three just bites his lip and looks down. Clove is already getting something from the tent and Peeta sees what it is; flashlights. They want to announce their presence to the whole world, don't they? Then again, nobody will probably mess with them, since they have all the long-range weapons. Nobody wants to approach the pack of Careers.

"Three! Stay here and man the camp! Everyone else," Cato gives a dark chuckle, not like one he gave after he came out of the tent, "Let's start the hunt."

_..._

It surprises Peeta it took them this long to decide to go after other tributes. Maybe they were just waiting for something like this. A stupid mistake on somebody who wasn't mentored well. Or was and they're going against their mentor wishes. Who knows, all Peeta knows is that the Careers are fast as fuck and he's nearly fallen on his face a few times. But he manages to keep up with them and eventually, they come across them. It's a girl and Peeta isn't even sure the District she's from. When her face flashes in the sky, he'll know then. He sticks to the back of the Careers, watching Cato's shadowed face. The girl is still unknowing the danger she's in, since they were as silent as the shadows and had turned off their flashlights. If possible, an even more twisted grin comes to Cato's face but there's something else to it too: excitement. He tosses his sword up and hands it over to Clove, who happily takes it and watches. Cato purposely steps on a stick and the girl jerks, turning around. Her eyes grow wide and Cato licks his lips, sending a chill of fear down Peeta's spine. He's like a tiger and the girl is his prey. It was almost sickening to watch. He's on her the next instant, pulling the knife from the sheath on his thigh and jabbing her in the gut. She's sobbing, pleading, blood spewing from her mouth. Cato pulls his knife out and steps back, slipping it back in place. The girl is twitching on the ground, blood still spewing from her mouth, a plea managing to make its way from her lips. Peeta can't look away, staring with wide eyes. The fire illuminates her face perfectly, the way the color was draining from her cheeks, her eyes becoming more and more distant. He wants to throw up and run, run and not look back. Cato was capable of this, enjoyed doing this. How could he ever have such feelings for such a person, ever think of him as a friend? It was sickening, just disgusting.

"Let's go!" Cato snaps after he gets tired of getting the cheers and whoops of the kill. The Careers begin to go back from the way they came and on heavy legs, Peeta begins to follow. His head is swimming as they flick on their flashlights so they won't fall, their pace slower now, as they laugh and joke about the girl they just killed, about the life they just took away. Peeta feels like he's about to fall over and be sick. "Hey," Cato speaks up above the rest, all of them falling silent, "Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?"

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately." Clove answers, looking around in confusion, as if the answer was in the shadows.

"Unless she isn't dead," Marvel deadpans, looking at Cato.

"She is dead! I stabbed her myself," Cato's on instant defense, glaring daggers at Marvel, who just looks away. Peeta bites his tongue. Why doesn't someone just go back and take care of it? ... Should he? After all, the Careers looked at him like something to eat. They probably wouldn't expect it from the baker's son from 12. To go back and finish the bloody job. And as much as Peeta hates it, he knows he can do it. He knows he can step up and kill somebody when the time came. And the time was coming. He's strong, stronger than anyone else thinks he is. He might as well prove it. No. He needs to prove it.

"Then where's the cannon?" Clove says mockingly, giving the angry Cato a smirk.

Cato glowers at her and his glower turns to Glimmer when she speaks up. "Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done, you know?"

"I said she's dead! I am capable of killing somebody!" he says, spinning his sword in his hand and pinning each one with a glare, even Peeta, whose been quiet. "Do I have to prove that?"

"Oh, whatever, Cato! A cannon would have sounded by now so obviously, you aren't capable of it!" Clove yells, getting fed up with Cato's instant defense to the death of the girl.

"You better shut your damn mouth right now, Clove, or I'll do it for you!" Cato's on her in an instant, standing chest-to-nearly-chest with the shorter District 2 Career. Clove is scowling up at him and Peeta realizes this can get bad fast. He doesn't need the Careers turning on each other now. No, he needs to gain their trust and do that.

"We're wasting time!" he suddenly snaps, receiving the attention of all of them. "I'll go finish her," he throws his spear into the air and thankfully, catches it, "and then we can move on and stop acting like children." he glares at them before turning and walking off.

He can hear them still snapping at one another and about him but he doesn't care. He walks back into the campsite and he slowly walks up to the girl's body. She doesn't look alive but as Peeta stares down at her, he spots it; every few seconds, her fingers twitched on her right hand. Peeta lifts the spear up, ready to drive it into her throat. "I'm sorry," he whispers before he digs it into her throat. A last arch up and choked noise and a cannon booms through the night. He doesn't feel regret. He knows it had to be done. He feels slight disgust in himself for being able to do it so easily but that's it. Besides that, he feels... numb. And then, he feels it. Pride. He did it. He actually showed the Careers he was able to do it and himself. He could do this, he knows he can. He pulls his spear from her throat and heads back towards the Careers; he can see their flashlights through the dark. He stops though, as something the firelight allows him to see catches his eye. He slowly kneels down and feels his heart stop. A snare. Roped in a figure-eight. Katniss was nearby, she probably saw what he did. She saw how cold hearted he just was. He slowly raises to his feet, wondering how he should feel about that.

He feels... a bit good. She saw he can kill. She saw he can do this. She saw he's strong and can, possibly, maybe, win. As he heads back towards the Careers, he feels something swelling in him. He isn't sure what it is at first. He reaches them and Cato flashes some light on his face. "How was it, 12?" he asks, that grin twisting onto his lips.

"What?" Peeta deadpans, staring at him. He has a sneaking feeling what Cato means though.

"Your first kill." Cato replies and everyone seems to be all ears now, watching him, the beam of the flashlight on his chest, so they can see his face.

As a smile touches Peeta's lips and the next word leaves his lips, he realizes what that swell was inside of him before that's now overtaking him. "Comforting." and all of him hopes, Katniss can hear him.

_..._

__ Um, yep, there's Chapter Five! I really like the ending, how about you guys? So, hope everyone reviews. Sending everyone love who have reviewed, will review, who have followed, and will follow. It means a lot, makes me keep wanting to update! So, here's the QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER OH YEAH.

If a Career came to you and opened up just the tiniest bit, like Cato did, would you believe it or think they were lying? Review to answer, lovelies!

Until next time, much love, LW.


	6. Chapter 6

__Well, I'm a day late and I'm sorry about that. It's Wednesday in my head, good enough? Enjoy Chapter Six and as always, thank you to my reviewers and followers.

**JHutchGirl: **First off, amazing username. Gotta love some Josh Hutcherson, right. And secondly, thank you for reading and reviewing! Glad you came back to see my story and read it and liked it.

**Through Darkness and Light: **I call it Peeto too but Potato is fun. And you spurted joy and rainbows, I laughed so hard. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope to see more Peeto/Potato work from you!

**BrittBrat03: **Of course you're loving it. If you didn't, well, I know where you sleep.

**mmleach: **The loving takes a while to happen, I will explain that now. I wanted to pace it and make it more realistic so it's long off, when the loving finally happens. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**MangoMagic: **What I was going for in the ending, with the word Comforting, was that Peeta felt reassured that he could kill, that he could do it and that he could actually protect himself. It was comforting to come to that knowledge. And as for him handling his first kill, well, he knows he has to do it to try and win so there's no point in fretting over it. I love the star scene too. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**SakuraDrops141: **Evil rambling, lol. I won't mind seeing more of that. I'm glad you're enjoying it, thank you for reviewing!

Enjoy guys.

_Chapter Six._

They return to the camp, the sun slowly beginning to raise above the horizon, casting rays of light across the arena and lightening up the clearing. Cato kills the fire as Peeta falls to his butt on one of the containers. The run to the girl and the feelings he got when killing her were wearing him down. He feels horrible he actually didn't regret it, he actually found it kind of nice, like anger he was getting out. And the best part: everyone was seeing how strong he was, that he could do this. But still, he wonders if he's feeling the right thing. He glances at Cato and doesn't want to turn out like him. After all, he doesn't want the Games to change him but... what if the Games are helping him find the real person he is? Is he really suppose to be a cold-hearted, killing machine, like the Careers? No, he doesn't believe that. No, he's suppose to be a strong person, he's suppose to be someone that can prove to the world he can kill and win this. That's who he is. He's a winner, he _will _be a Victor. He'll prove them all wrong, especially his mother. His mother, most of all.

"I'm going back to bed!" Clove yells over her shoulder as she heads that way. Glimmer begins to follow her lead, Marvel shaking his head and sitting down on one of the containers. Three stays where he's sitting on the container, eyes on the ground. Peeta feels kind of bad for him; he must feel so out of place. Peeta should feel that way but he doesn't. After he had said how his first kill felt, Cato had grabbed his shoulder again and squeezed, Clove actually smiled at him, Marvel had nodded, and Glimmer looked like she wanted to jump Peeta.

Thank god she didn't, he didn't see Glimmer that way at all. She was very beautiful but Peeta was realizing he liked muscles in place of soft curves, short hair in place of long, and impossibly blue eyes in place of any other. He keeps telling himself that it isn't Cato but hell, it was so obviously Cato, it almost hurt. He didn't understand how he can be attracted to someone like Cato but then again, wasn't he beginning to turn into something twisted? He did kill a girl and was perfectly fine with it. The only thing wrong was that he was ready to pass out. He's ready to stand up and follow the two girls, just get in a short nap, but Cato's yell stops him from doing that.

"The hell you are! You'll be wasting daylight. You got your sleep in. Today, we're packing bags and hunting." Cato demands and looks at Three. "You'll stay here and watch the camp." that grin twists onto his lips. "If we come back and anything's fucked up, well... it won't end well for you, will it?" he chuckles as Three shakes visibly and nods, keeping his eyes down casted.

"Come on, Cato! After all, your Lover boy looks like he's ready to pass out," Clove says, her tone becoming mocking as she looks at Peeta.

Peeta looks at Cato, his brows furrowing. His Lover boy? What was that about? Was it the secret eye-conversation they had? Or had they talked in the tent? Cato's furious face shows that he's not too happy with Clove. "My Lover boy? What shit are you spewing now? He can fucking stay awake and so can your lazy asses so let's get our stuff together and GO!" he yells, approaching Clove so fast, it made Peeta jump. He puts the tip of his sword to her cheek and Peeta gapes as he sees Clove pull a knife and aim it at Cato's gut. They're staring each down and it's obvious Glimmer and Marvel are staying out of this. Actually, they both walk off, doing the awkward dance and grabbing backpacks and beginning to load them. They probably won't care if Cato kills Clove. Because it's going to be Cato killing Clove. Not Clove killing Cato.

If Clove even tries- Peeta stops his thoughts as he raises to his feet. Why was he having those protective thoughts over Cato? No, he shouldn't be having those. But, he did want to keep Cato to himself. He wants to be the one to end Cato's beating heart. The two are still staring at each other, Cato pressing his sword forward and Clove presses her knife forward. The tip of her knife disappears into his jacket and Peeta can see blood beginning to streak down Clove's cheek. He's afraid Clove has pierced Cato. No, he has to be the one to kill Cato. To take him down. Not Clove. Cato was Peeta's kill. Peeta was determined to have Cato's blood all over his hands.

His thoughts are dark but he doesn't care. He's changing in here, maybe into the person he was suppose to be all along, and he'll accept that change. But he won't accept one thing. A part of him is telling him he doesn't want Clove to stab Cato and end him because he likes Cato and is attracted to him. He doesn't listen to that part as he throws his spear into the air and catches it. It suddenly feels right in his hand and he's glad he practiced with the spears. He tosses it after a quick aim. He isn't intending to hit Clove and so it hits right on the mark when it grazes her shoulder, catching her jacket and jerking her arm back, the knife leaving Cato's jacket. From where Peeta is standing, he doesn't see blood on the tip of it. It's deathly silent suddenly, as Clove stands there, staring in shock at Peeta, the spear behind her, a piece of her jacket under its sharp tip. Cato turns to look at him and that grin is twisting onto his lips. He can feel the others eyes drilling into his back.

"Turning on each other won't help anything. We need each other to take down Katniss." he announces but they all know why he really did it; he was protecting Cato. If he was really trying to stop them, he would have attempted to hit Cato as well, not just Clove. And also catching Clove's jacket and forcing her knife away from Cato gave it all away. And Peeta was fine with it. Let them think he put his loyalty and trust into Cato, when he hasn't. Let Cato think that.

"Lover boy's right," Cato announces, giving Clove a look that told her to step back and not speak out again. He twirls his sword in his hand and keeps his eyes locked on Peeta, that grin still twisted on his lips. "Let's hurry up and get our stuff together!" he snaps then, glaring at Clove.

Clove glares at him and then turns the nastiest glare onto Peeta. Peeta tenses a little. He just made an enemy. They already could have been considered his enemies though. After all, he was planning on turning on all them, before they do the same to him. Clove walks over to the pile of goodies, doing the awkward dance and joining with Glimmer and Marvel in getting their things together. He can tell they're talking and if there's anything to take from Clove's tense shoulders, it's that she's pissed. Peeta jerks a little as he feels something lightly hit his head. He looks over, realizing Cato was handing his spear back to him. Slowly, he takes it, watching as Cato eyes him up and down before their eyes lock.

"You've proven yourself, 12," he says, his voice a deep rumble that sends a shiver down Peeta's spine and makes his knees weak. He was enjoying the time he didn't feel this way around the Career.

"Yeah, for you. The others are probably plotting my death," Peeta deadpans, rolling his eyes.

Cato chuckles. "Only Clove." he says, shooting an annoyed look that way. "But remember, Lover boy... I can take care of myself."

Peeta stares at him with an annoyed look. Really? He helps Cato and Cato tells him to basically back off, he's got this? He rolls his eyes. "Next time, I'll let you get stabbed," he says harshly, glaring up at the taller boy.

Cato's eyes flashes as he glares down at Peeta. "I wasn't going to get stabbed and I don't need anybody's help."

"A simple thank you works fine, Cato."

"12, don't you fucking make me-"

"We're all ready!" Glimmer sing-songs, throwing a backpack at Peeta and Cato.

Cato glowers at Peeta, his eyes not leaving him as he catches the black backpack. Peeta has to look away to catch his and even then, it socks him in the chest pretty good, making the air leave him. He looks up at Cato and returns the glare. "I'm going to help you, deal with it," Peeta hisses lowly, so the others wouldn't overhear.

Cato's eyes change for a split second, the emotions shift and Peeta catches it; relief. Cato was relieved Peeta had said he was going to help him, that Peeta said he had his back. Peeta isn't sure what to think about it because the hardness is back, the sharpness. "Be sure to not get in my way." he snaps, shouldering the backpack and stepping away, looking at the others, who were ready to get moving.

Peeta shoulders his backpack, shaking his head. Why had Cato been relieved? Peeta knows he could take care of himself. He just wanted to prove he trusted Cato, a lie that everyone was believing, even Cato. Was Cato actually... scared? Scared to be alone in this thing? No, no. Cato and scared didn't go together. But... it was possible and Peeta wouldn't let that theory slip from his mind. He swore he had heard fear in Cato's voice by the fire last night but that could have possibly been from Peeta's lack of sleep and he was just hoping Cato has some human feelings. "All right, Lover boy," Clove sneers at Peeta, "Where's the Girl on Fire?"

Peeta bites his tongue. He can't tell them about the snare, they'll bitch him out for not mentioning it at the time he saw it. So how can he lead them that way without giving it away he saw something? Then again... "I saw one of her snares last night. And before anyone goes and yells at me, we had to come back here to get supplies to really begin the hunt. That's why I didn't say anything. I know her; she's probably still in that area. She wouldn't move far unless she knew there was danger." he explains quickly before one of them can interrupt.

"But we were around there and we're danger," Glimmer brings up and Peeta gives her a small glare. The girl was blonde and boobs but she was clever.

"I doubt she moved. She probably thinks we're throwing a party here," he says, shrugging. "And it's somewhere to start."

"He's right; it's somewhere to start." Cato says. Peeta's surprised; Cato didn't say anything about him keeping his mouth shut last night. He doesn't even look bothered by it. Maybe he was grateful that Peeta helped him. Maybe.

They set off, Peeta sticking to the back, the others stomping through the forest, laughing, not caring if their presence was announced. When they weren't fighting- no, when Cato wasn't yelling at them and announcing his dominance, they just seemed like a group of kids from Peeta's school. Having fun, laughing, playfully knocking into one another. But there was something different about this scene: they were talking about killing, laughing about deaths, and they were Careers, not a group of kids from school. He stayed back, more on alert, eyes searching the trees. He knows Katniss would be in the trees. She proved her climbing skills during training and she would have an advantage in the trees.

He keeps this to himself, not sure how far he wants to go betraying Katniss. He knows Katniss should be long gone from that snare and part of him hopes they don't find her. Another part, the stronger one that wants to prove to everyone he can win, wants to find her and kill her himself. He's supposed to be in-love with her, though. How can he be having such twisted thoughts? He was in-love with Katniss... no, he cared for her in some way. He wasn't sure what being in-love was anymore. He just knows that a part of him will always dislike Katniss, always envy her, and always want her gone. But a bigger part cares for her, doesn't want to see her hurt. He isn't sure if that part is in-love with her or just sees her as a friend. He nearly runs into Glimmer's back, his mind off in another world.

"All right, 12," Cato says, turning back to look at Peeta. "You last saw her snare around here. Where do you think she would have gone?"

Peeta pauses, all eyes on him. "Water." he says, remembering what Haymitch said. Water was their new best friend and if her backpack had no water in it, that's where she would be. He isn't dumb, perhaps like his mother thinks. Training helped his knowledge of the outdoors and Haymitch did too. He'll know where Katniss is. Cato hushes everybody and listens, concentration on his face. Peeta listens, trying to figure out what Cato is hearing. And then he hears it; the faint whoosh of a river. The others realize it just as he does.

The playfulness returns and they head towards the sound, acting like a group of teenagers again. Peeta, this time, stays on alert, eyes searching every tree, every piece of ground they pass. He knows Katniss is near. He can feel it. He still isn't sure how to feel about this. What if they do find her? That small part of him is hoping they do but a larger part is telling him he's crazy, he doesn't want her found. Maybe he doesn't. He doesn't want her hurt, doesn't want her dead... right? His feelings were so confusing, so all over the place. The river is louder and they're stepping onto big slabs of rock that extend over the water now. He feels the shift in the air as Cato hoots and the others begin to cheer. "Girl on Fire!" Cato yells, turning back to give Peeta a approving look.

Oh shit, Katniss really is near here. He quickly steps to the side to see past the others and sees Katniss in the water. She spots them and she's darting out of the water, climbing up some rocks and heading towards the forest. "Not so fast, Girl on Fire!" Cato yells and the chase begins.

Peeta manages to keep up, his thoughts in a whirl. He was worried, he knows that. He doesn't want Katniss hurt. Maybe he wants Katniss hurt at his hands, not somebody else's. He wants to prove he can do it, he can win, and there's only one Victor. But could he hurt Katniss? Kill her, even? Maybe it would be better if the Careers did it for him. By the time they spot her, she's scaling a tree at a quick pace, reminding Peeta of a squirrel. It's a tall tree with a large trunk and Peeta knows she'll go to the very top just to get away. He grits his teeth. He feels a bit angry she's getting out of their hands so easily but also relieved. His emotions are all over the place by the time she pauses, hands grasping the trunk, feet balanced on a thick branch, and looks down at them. Peeta looks away when her eyes ghost over him, looking down at his spear.

"How's everything with you?" she's amused. She knows it's going to be hard knocking her down from the tree but the Careers are determined animals who always get their piece of meat. Cato proves this by letting out a noise close to a growl.

"Just dandy," he yells up at her and rolls his eyes. "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste," she says, still amused. Peeta knows they're all just bursting with anger at the seams. She's mocking them. Nobody mocks the Careers. There goes Katniss again, making another dumb choice. But dumb choices got her all the attention before and so, this will probably work out in her favor. "The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?"

"I think I will," Cato snaps, anger lacing every word. He has to be the most angry about it. Peeta would never say it out loud but Cato actually seemed pretty sensitive when it came to jabs at himself. He must of saw Peeta throwing the spear at Clove a knock at his strength and ability to fight. He's seeing Katniss' mockery as a jab at his ego, his ability to scale a tree and kill the Girl on Fire.

"Do you want these, Cato?" Glimmer says, motioning to the bow and arrows. Peeta can tell, even from down here, the anger and shock that crosses Katniss' face. She didn't know Glimmer had the bow and arrows. He almost feels amusement. Almost.

"No," he scoffs, brushing her off and grabbing his sword at his belt. He twirls it in his hand, nearly catching Clove in the face. She scowls at him but says nothing. "I have what I need." he jumps at the tree, hoisting himself up and Katniss is off, going another branch up and stopping, to watch. Cato was doing a decent job, he was much slower than Katniss, but he was also bigger and heavier. He grunts as he pulls himself up, his eyes glancing back and they lock with Peeta's briefly. His brows furrow as he looks up and Peeta isn't sure what he saw; he's feeling so many different things. And so, when his right hand latches onto a small branch that doesn't look trusting, Peeta has a feeling he might have done it on purpose and he really doesn't need to add that to his confusing thoughts. The snap sounds like the loudest thing at the time as Cato slips and falls, hitting the ground with a hard thud. Peeta jolts, nearly going to him and asking if he was okay. Who cares if he was okay, Peeta tells himself, looking up at Katniss, he'll have to die eventually. Maybe he broke his neck.

"Fuck, fuck, shit." Cato snaps as he gets to his feet. He looks like a pissed-off child about to throw a really big fit. He keeps cursing, getting louder, and finally, Glimmer shuts him up.

"I got this," she snaps, notching an arrow in place and taking aim. Was she as skilled as Katniss, Peeta wonders and shakes his head. Nobody was as skilled as Katniss. This is proven when the arrow whizzes past Katniss' head. She jerks and nearly falls backwards but she wraps her arms around the trunk just in time.

"Keep trying!" Cato snaps at Glimmer, fists clenched so tight around the handle of his sword, his knuckles are turning white, his face is a bright red and he's clenching and unclenching his jaw. He looks like a bull ready to ram. Glimmer huffs and shoots another arrow, narrowly missing Katniss again. But Katniss jerks again and this time, her foot slips. Everyone seems to suck in a breath as her own weight knocks her off balance on the branch. She lets out a small noise of fear as she sways and catches onto a branch, hidden in the leaves. She's posed, one foot on the thick branch, the other dangling, her hand supporting her body with the smaller branch.

"This is our chance!" Cato hisses and brief confusion crosses his face when Katniss lets out a pained yell. She suddenly jumps, her other hand catching a stronger-looking branch, but her other arm shoots out, yanking on something. There's a loud snap and something's falling through the trees, crashing down and with a jolt of fear, Peeta realizes what it is as it comes in view. The papery gray surface, the loud buzzing... it's wasps. But these are the Games and so he knows they aren't normal wasps. It looks like a giant, strange colored egg and the thing lands directly on top of Glimmer, cracking open, a large swarm of insects bursting out in anger.

Peeta doesn't have a second thought as he turns and runs.

_..._

__ And there's Chapter Six! I hope you all enjoyed it and will review, they make my day, week, month, life, blah blah blah. QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER TIME!

If your District partner was like Katniss, getting all the attention and such, would you want to kill them or let someone else take care of it? Or would you want them to not die at all?

Thank you for reading! Until next time, lovelies. Much love, LW.


	7. Chapter 7

A day late again! But I have a legit excuse: my sister's internet was being a douche last night and wouldn't work. My sister is BrittBrat03, attack her for this not being posted yesterday. Just kidding. And I got home late from trick and treating anyway so. It was so cold and zombie school girl and the cold don't mix! I coped though and didn't whine. Which is shocking cause I whine a lot. And now I'm rambling, oh lord. You guys coulda saved time by skipping this lol.

34 reviews and 22 followers and only seven chapters in!? I love you guys so much! You make me swell with pride over my work, seriously. Thank you. Oh, Happy belated Halloween, by the way. And I need to get this off my chest: One of my idol's birthday is tomorrow! PARTY! Kendall Schmidt, in case any of you are interested haha. So excited for my baby. OKAY, again, wasting your time.

**SakuraDrops141: **I like your hate for Katniss. It amuses me haha! Thank you for your review and reading. And yeah, I just felt like the Careers would have tried way harder to knock Katniss from the tree instead of _spending the night under it. _I love Suzanne Collins but, what the fuck, is this a slumber party or something? Katniss can tweet, 'Slumber party under a tree with the Careers! About to wake these mothers up with a tracker jacket nest! Rue, thanks for telling me! BFFs 5ever!' And this is what happens when I have a lack of sleep and a Red bull in me. Oh, and those things don't give you wiiings, pfft. Okay, moving on.

**Through Dark And Light: **Uh, no, in your face! What? Anyway, thank you! I like all the Careers... expect Glimmer too. Something about her annoyed me in the book and movie. And then her and Cato in the movie... no. I love Peeto but Clato is another favorite of mine and they showed Glimmer and Cato together in the movie. GARY ROSS WHY WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? I'm done. Thank you again!

**Abysslullaby: **Oh my god, I love that. Can I quote that? XD Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**mmleach: **No, that doesn't make you a bad person... I would consider the same thing. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**MangoMagic: **Thank you so much! I'm excited for you readers to see what happens next! Thank you again!

**writer with no words: **I have a question... how can you be a writer with no words? Haha, I'm slow. Thank you so much! I wanted to try and make their love realistic, not rushed or anything. I mean, Cato isn't the most sane person, I'm sure he doesn't fall in-love at the drop of a hat. (That reminds me of when Josh Hutcherson was interviewed and he said he falls in-love at the drop of a hat... I must meet him and drop a hat. I _must_.)

**JHutchGirl: **Thank you! Again, love your username, I fangirl over it each time. I'm retarded, you don't have to tell me that. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!

**BrittBrat03: **I think Peeta isn't taking into consideration the angry townspeople if he does kill Katniss. Oh god, angry mob with pitch forks and torches and junk... imagine it. All they have to do is, like, tear bread up and stab it and stuff in front of Peeta. That would be torture enough for him. Ahaha, I'm so funny... not really. But moving on, hey, man, hey, gotta make stuff real... Real or not real? Oh god, I made myself fangirl. REAL! Okay, I'm done. Blame yourself for my behavior, you did buy me the Red bull and made me get up early.

ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS LOVE YOU.

_Chapter Seven._

All he can hear is screams. Glimmer's shrieking screams as the tracker jackers - he knows because the stings are painful and are already bloating into giant bumps - take her over, Clove's and Marvel's screaming as they try and get away from the insects and Cato's scream of the lake, the lake, and Peeta's feet are going on their own accord. He didn't know he had such a good sense of direction, or maybe he was already running that way, and he didn't know the lake had been so close, but suddenly, he's waddling into water. He takes a deep breath, feeling another painful sting on the back of his neck, and dives under. He isn't exactly sure how to swim and so he stays in the shallow part, on his stomach, staying under until he needs air. He can feel the water rippling, the water splashing, and he knows the others have made it. Glimmer's probably the only one who didn't. He can hear the muffled sound of a cannon and it's confirmed: Glimmer's dead. The nest had fallen on her head, no way she had survived through that. Peeta feels his lungs burning by the time he surfaces, sucking in deep breaths and tensing, waiting for more stings. Thankfully, there are none.

Cato surfaces a few feet from him, breathing just as heavily as him. His face is still bright red and Peeta can see a bump raising just below his eye, another on his neck. He doesn't see any other visible ones. Clove and Marvel surface a few feet from Cato and they all get out of the water, their clothes sticking uncomfortably to their bodies. From where he is, it looks like Clove and Marvel had only one, if any, sting each. They must have been running the instant they saw the nest smash Glimmer in the head. Peeta feels a sting throbbing on the back of his neck and one on his left arm. Thankfully, the lack of stings and the size of the Careers and himself, they won't be as badly affected.

"Get the stingers out," he tells them, lifting his arm up and wincing as he yanks the stringer out. The bump is huge, nearly a size of a orange. He feels the back of his neck, gritting his teeth in pain, and pulls the stringer out of that one too. The others listen without complaining, pulling out the their own stingers. Clove has a sting on the back of her arm and Marvel has one has his side but that's it for them. Cato only has the two.

"C'mon!" Cato snaps, heading back towards the trees.

"What are you doing?" Clove asks but follows into step with him. Even if he gave her that small cut, Peeta's realizing the Careers stick together, until it's only them. He even catches a little bit of sadness on Marvel's face but when he catches his eyes, it's gone and he's following Clove and Cato. Peeta falls into step behind them, a light fog in his mind, but it just reminds him of when he tried some of the amber liquid Haymitch had. He had one glass and the fog was very familiar, making his mind swim a little, but he was able to think right and walk straight. He wonders if the others feel this way.

"To see if the Girl on Fire is around," Cato says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Peeta has a feeling it's also to see if Glimmer's really gone. But he won't say anything as they pick up their pace. The meaning of Cato's words finally sink in. If Katniss is still around, Cato would kill her without a second thought. Peeta wonders if he would let it happen. He wonders if he would save her life. He guesses when the moment comes, if it comes, he'll find out. As they reach the spot where Glimmer's body is suppose to be, it's gone. And so are the bow and arrows. This is the first thing Cato notices.

"She's armed." he says, an undertone of anger in his voice. He turns on them, clenching his jaw. "She's armed with something she knows how to use, unlike Glimmer."

"Don't talk about her," Marvel snaps, on instant defensive for the dead girl.

"I can say what the hell I want," Cato suddenly yells, frustration clearly on his face. He was so close to having the Girl on Fire, so close, and then she manages to slip from their fingers. Peeta feels something bubbling in him and he realizes it's anger. Why does Cato want Katniss so badly? What's so special that makes her stand out? Because she's brave? Because she got an eleven? Who cares! Cato shouldn't be stressing himself out over this stupid, _stupid_ Girl on Fire. Wait, why does Peeta care what Cato stresses himself out on? He shouldn't. Doesn't. He shakes these thoughts from his head and as they leave, so does the anger. He doesn't care. The more stressed Cato is, the more likely he'll do something stupid or he won't be paying attention. The perfect moment for Peeta to strike will come soon. He ignores the feeling of hurt raising as he thinks of killing Cato. It'll have to be done. And even, he shouldn't feel anything other than detest and annoyance at the Career. Even if Cato still gives him those warm feelings, those stupid tingles in his stomach.

"Let's go back to camp," Peeta says, three pairs of angry eyes turning on him. "We need to take care of our stings."

"And how do we do that, Mr. Wilderness?" Clove says, sarcasm thick in her tone.

Peeta glares at her, fed up. The fog in his mind, the lack of sleep. He could feel it begin to wear down, grinding down his nerves. "You'll find out if we get back to camp!" he snaps and he realizes he's the stressed out one, the frustrated one. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, but he feels ready to fall down and pass out. He blames the venom coursing through him on that.

Before Clove can snap back and they get into a fight because Peeta wasn't taking it, he was ready to prove himself and kill somebody else at this point right now, Cato speaks. "Lover boy's right. We need to go back. We need to recover."

"Are you admitting defeat?" Clove turns on Cato, anger all over her face. "We can go after her, we can-"

"You're the only one who said anything about defeat! I'm not giving up, we just need rest! The more tired and messed up we are, the easier targets we become so let's GO!" he shoves past Clove and stomps into the trees. "After all, aren't you the one who wanted to sleep?" he snaps over his shoulder as Peeta isn't far behind on his heels but he shudders at the look Clove gives him.

If he does die, he'll know it'll be Clove to deliver the last blow. As they made it back to the camp, the venom was taking its toll. Clove was the first to fall into one of the containers and pass out from it, being smaller than the others. Peeta was feeling pretty faint and slid to the ground near the containers, cradling his head. Marvel fell down by the tent, his eyes drooping as Cato took a seat next to Peeta, his breathing getting heavier as his eyes drooped. Three doesn't know what to do so he sits and watches, wondering if they all were going to die. He was hoping for it. Cato twists his head to the side to look at Peeta as he slides to the ground next to him.

Peeta's eyes are drifting close and before Peeta passes out, he swears he hears a faint, rough voice say, "Don't you die on me, 12."

_..._

Peeta jerks awake, his back arching off the ground and a strangled gasp coming from his lips. He had a horrible nightmare and it was bouncing around in his head as he lays there, staring up at the dark sky. Cato, blood, his blood, everywhere, it was so real. He realizes then it's night, the fake stars winking down at him. He blinks a couple times, trying to clear his head. Everything is slowly coming back to him and he realizes it must of been the tracker jacker venom finally getting to them. He lifts his head and gazes around the camp. Clove is sprawled out on one of the containers, Marvel is by the tent, and Cato is beside him. He's assuming Three was in the tent, hiding from them, maybe hoping they would die but no cannons had sounded so Three's probably disappointed. He pushes himself up on his elbows, wondering if it's a good thing he awoke before them.

It would be so easy, to steal one of Clove's knife and slip them into the jugular. To silt their throats as they sleep. The thought is so tempting, he's getting to his feet, planning on going through with it. If he acted fast, he'll have all three of them down before one cannon sounds. Cato first. He'll be the hardest one to fight off. He sways slightly once on his feet, realizing how badly his stings were throbbing in pain. But he ignores it, as he takes a shaky step towards Clove. With how she fell upon the container, part of her jacket was hanging off the side. It would be so easy to just lift it up and slip a knife out. To slip it out and dig it into each Career's neck. The thought fueled Peeta to take a few more shaky steps but suddenly, a hand latched onto his ankle. He jumped, looking down, blue clashing with blue. Cato slowly leans up, strong fingers still wrapped around his ankle.

"What're you doing, 12?" he mutters, his voice rough from just getting up.

Peeta freezes, staring down at Cato. He can hear it now, in the same tone, same voice. _"Don't you die on me, 12." _Had Cato really said that? Or was it the tracker jacker venom inside of him, coursing through his veins? Cato couldn't have possibly... but as Cato stares up at him, the blue in his eyes are almost soft. So close that Peeta finds his thoughts drifting from the knives in reach, drifting from the thought of their blood coating his hands, like he wants it too. Slowly, he sinks to his knees beside Cato, shaking his head. "Nothing," he whispers, wondering what was making the sudden change in him. Cato releases his ankle and looks up at the sky, closing his eyes. That's it. It's Cato.

His blue eyes, his blonde hair, his strong muscles. He's been stopping Peeta this whole time, stopping him from killing the Careers, stopping his thoughts, his plotting. He feels a scowl coming onto his lips. That should give him more reason to kill Cato. Cato's making him weak. But he finds his thoughts drifting to other things, far from killing the Career. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He needs to get his thoughts back on track, on killing the Careers and taking out the toughest tributes in the Games. He shouldn't be having thoughts like these, especially about Cato. "Hey, 12?" Cato whispers and Peeta's eyes pop open, to clash with blue. Cato's eyes are a light blue and they seem to shine in the moonlight.

"What?" Peeta finds himself whispering too. They had no reason to whisper but Cato had done it and so Peeta found himself doing it as well.

"You think too much. You always get this... distant look on your face," Cato cracks a smile. An actual smile. And Peeta knows, in that moment, getting his thoughts back on track is going to much harder than he originally thought. No, this is how Cato is pulling him in, gaining his trust. With his looks because, damn, he has them. "It's going to get you killed," he deadpans then, the smile dropping. Peeta wants to see the smile again. Because it fills him with warmth and it also makes him more angry and he wants to cut it off. He's realizing he needs to figure out which part inside him to side with and soon, or else he'll keep having these torn feelings. Or maybe it's just one part that'll always be confused.

"How are you feeling?" Peeta asks, overlooking what Cato just said. He doesn't want to think about the fact that Cato cared enough to actually tell him something he does could get him killed. He especially doesn't want to dwell on the fact he was so close to just slipping a knife into his jugular. He was slightly disgusted with himself at how easily he was going to do it but he knew he could have. He could do anything at this point in his life.

"Crappy," Cato says, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He looks it; now that Peeta wasn't so entranced by those blue eyes, he sees the sting under his eye is the size of a grape, the one on his neck a little bigger. He assumes none of the Careers spent much time at the incest or plant stations.

"Mint leaves," he suddenly says, the thought randomly coming into his cleared head.

"What leaves?" Cato looks at him, his brows furrowing in confusion. The confused look was cute on Cato. If Cato knew Peeta just had that thought, he probably would stab him in the eye without a second thought.

"Mint leaves. They're supposed to help with the pain and sucking out the pus in the sting, making it deflate." Peeta looks at the sting on his arm.

Cato falls back, closing his eyes. "Then go find some mint leaves."

Peeta frowns. "I don't even know where to start-"

"Your start is by going into the woods." Cato opens his eyes and their eyes clash.

Peeta's glaring at him, annoyance growing at him. Maybe his thoughts are getting back on track faster than he thought. "It's pitch dark." he deadpans, sitting down on his butt and spreading his legs out.

Cato huffs, leaning up. "Hold on," he grumbles, crawling over and opening his backpack. When had he taken that thing off? Had he woken up before Peeta and passed back out? Now that Peeta thinks about it, his backpack is gone. He looks around and spots it leaning against the container beside him. Had Cato taken off his backpack? He would ask but even if Cato had, he would deny it. He pulls out a pair of sunglasses and crawls back over, shoving them in Peeta's hands. Peeta stares down at them, confusion on his face. He looks back up at Cato's face and frowns.

"This isn't funny." he says, tired of Cato's weird jokes. He's just ready to stop the pain from his stings.

"Put them on." Cato says, leaning against a container and looking at the lack of a fire.

"Cato, it's-"

"Peeta, just put them on." there's his name again. This time, Cato isn't being sly, he isn't being teasing, and he isn't being deadly. He's being... normal, dare Peeta think it. And Peeta knows he's never heard his name said so nicely. Warmth shoots through him and he feels a stirring in his pants. He looks down at the sunglasses, trying to ignore it. Slowly, he slips them on. He doesn't need to argue, Cato was serious. When he puts them on, his jaw drops a little. Everything is lit up, like it was day instead of night. He lifts the sunglasses up and everything grows darker, lit by the moon's gleam, and then he lets them drop back in place. It's day through the sunglasses. "What-"

"Capitol," Cato cuts him off and looks at him. A sly grin comes to his lips. "You look cute, 12," he says teasingly.

Peeta scowls at him. "Shut up," he says, standing up and looking around. These glasses are kind of freaking him out; it was amazing, how well he could see.

"I expected a thank you, not a shut up." Cato deadpans, staring up at him.

Peeta looks down at him, the sting on the back of his neck throbbing worse. "Shut-"

"Up?" Cato finishes, that sly grin coming back to his lips.

Peeta feels a flash of anger but also a bit of amusement. He admits, that was funny but it also pissed him off. "Screw you, Cato." he says, grabbing up the rocks and beginning to start a fire.

"You want too, Lover boy." Cato all but purrs, sending a shudder through Peeta's body. As the fire sparks to life, he doesn't need it; he's already warm enough.

"Only you think that, 2." Peeta snaps, getting to his feet. He glares at Cato through the glasses, who suddenly looks serious. He stares at Peeta with those piercing blue eyes.

"I doubt that, 12, I doubt that," he says, his eyes slowly running down his body and back up.

Peeta tenses, his eyes widening behind the lab-made lens. What was Cato playing? A sick game where he would try to drag Peeta in by acting attracted to him? He feels a smile coming onto his lips and he sees the brief confusion in Cato's eyes before he hides it. "Believe what you want," Peeta snatches up his spear and heads towards the wood. "It takes two to play games, Cato." he whispers as he enters the trees, in search of mint leaves.

_..._

"About time, 12!" by the time Peeta comes back, Clove is sitting up on the container and Marvel is sitting on the ground beside it, both looking like they had just gotten up. Of course, despite the pain, Cato is alert and rude as always.

Three is still hiding in the tent. He drops the pile of mint leaves on one of the containers and looks at Cato. He frowns as he slips off the glasses. The fire looks strange through them, not like it does in daylight. Brighter, almost hurting his eyes. He picks up a couple of leaves. They're a lovely mint-green color with specks of white, the texture rough. He knows it won't taste rough; probably very strong though. "You need to chew on these leaves and spit them out onto the sting," he says and pops two into mouth, beginning to chew. It's strong and not as rough as it looked. Clove gets up and walks over, snatching up two leaves. Up this close, Peeta can see the bags under her eyes. She glares at him, obviously not liking the fact she knows what to do and she had to follow his word.

"I'm going to the tent," she says and heads that way, popping the leaves in her mouth. Marvel gets to his feet, walking over and getting two leaves. Peeta can see the wear on him; he lost his District partner, a fellow Career, and he looks tired. He still manages a look of annoyance, just for Peeta. "Me too," he says, following after Clove, popping the leaves in his mouth.

How does he and Cato always get left alone? He frowns as Cato sits there, staring at him, that grin still on his face. "What?" Peeta says around the mouthful of leaves. He picks up the small pile and walks over, sitting beside him. He sets the leaves between them and glances at Cato. His eyes gleam in the firelight, making them look more like a icy blue than the light sky blue they are.

"Just waiting for you to chew mine up." he says like Peeta should have known that.

Peeta looks at him, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his blonde hairline. He spits the mint-green and spit mash onto the sting on his arm. The pain instantly goes away and he has to choke back a sigh of relief. He makes a slight face of disgust as spit and ooze dribbles down his arm. He looks at Cato and shakes his head, picking up two more leaves. "You can do your own," he says. "Not like you want my spit on you." he adds at the look of annoyance building on Cato's face.

It disappears and Cato's grin grows into a crooked, sexy one that has a stirring happening in Peeta's pants. He tries to ignore it, as well as the bubbling warmth. "Lover boy, I want a lot more than just spit from you on me." he says, the firelight practically dancing in his blue eyes.

Peeta's breath catches and his eyes grow comically wide. Did Cato really just say that? Did he mean it? The stirring in his pants grow as his heart begins to pound. He hates the feelings but he can't stop them. And he can't stop the disappointment when Cato laughs. He was joking. Of course he was. Cato wasn't gay; he was just messing with him. The Games. Cato was playing his own and Peeta was a pawn in it. So Peeta had to make Cato his pawn. "Your face was priceless," Cato says and picks up two leaves, stuffing them in his mouth. He makes a slight face at the strong taste but keeps chewing. Peeta's a little relieved he won't have to spit on Cato but there's still that disappointment there. Disappointment in what, exactly, he isn't sure.

"It's too late to be acting stupid, Cato," Peeta shoots back and spits the mash into his palm. He rubs it onto the sting on the back of his neck and holds it there, feeling his spit and the ooze from it wiggle its way between his fingers. He tries to keep the disgust off his face.

"Say that to yourself, 12," Cato picks up his sword and places it in his lap, pointing the tip at Peeta. Peeta glares at him as he spits the mash into his hand and rubs it on the sting under his eye. He sees the relief in his eyes and then notices the bags under his eyes today. He expects he doesn't look any better. After they do this, they should be going to bed. There is, after all, an open sleeping bag.

"No, no. It needed to be said to you." Peeta counters, wanting to piss Cato off. He isn't sure why but he wants to see the anger in Cato, the madness, the blood lust. And then he knows why. When Cato is like that, it's easier to hate him, to want to kill him. But when Cato's grinning at him, with an amused glint in his eyes, it's much, much harder.

The amused glint is slowly dimming. "Trying to push my buttons, Lover boy?" he asks, pushing the sword closer to Peeta. The tip of it nudges Peeta in the leg and he looks into Cato's eyes. Cato's eyes are daring him to say something.

With a grin he's swear he's obtaining from being around Cato too much, he says, "It's easy too."

Instead of the reaction he wanted, Cato pulls his sword back and the amused glint grows. "Yeah, it's easy to push your buttons too. Guess we aren't that different, 12."

"Oh, we're different." Peeta refuses to let Cato put him in the same boat as him. But weren't all tributes in the same boat? A boat that's actually an arena and on that boat, they can kill each other.

"Nah, think about it," Cato says around the mouthful of leaves in his mouth. He spits it out after a moment, as Peeta thinks about it, and places it on the sting at his neck. When Peeta remains quiet, not quite sure where Cato was going with this, he decides to continue. "We're all the same," he's whispering now, his tone softer. Peeta stares at him, his brows furrowing. Was this part of his game? Act soft and he thinks it'll gain Peeta's trust, more so than Peeta lets him think he has? "Forced to compete in these things. Forced to change."

"But you were born for this so it doesn't really affect you," Peeta counters and he sees the brief flash of hurt on his face. Peeta wishes he can take back his words but at the same time, he doesn't.

"You think you know me. Got me figured out." Cato shakes his head and looks at Peeta. Their eyes clash and Peeta finds himself wanting to hear more of what Cato was getting at. "You think I want to be this?" he finally whispers, eyes locked with Peeta's. Peeta tries to concentrates on what Cato is saying but his mind keeps drifting off to why the hell Cato is talking about it. Does he trust Peeta already or is he leading Peeta to believe that? He allows himself to space out a few more minutes as Cato wipes the mash from his face. The bump was gone and all that remained was a small, red circle. He removes the mash from his neck and Peeta follows suit, removing the mash from the back of his neck and his arm. His arm is a just a small, red circle and so he expects his neck looks the same. He wipes his arm and hands on his pants and the back of his neck with his jacket. He realizes Cato is doing the same, his eyes looking into the fire. "Guess you aren't going to give me an answer."

He wants an answer? Well, hell. What can Peeta say to that? He decides to be honest because he needs to seem like he trusts Cato back. "I think nobody wants to be anything the Capitol molds them into," he whispers, their eyes locking again. That warmth is flowing through his body, making him feel more relaxed than he should, and his heart is a little heavier than before. He never noticed how beautiful Cato's eyes really were... did he really just have that thought? Cato's eyes were anything but beautiful. They were eyes that belonged to a killer, somebody Peeta certainly shouldn't feel such a strong attraction too. He's barely getting use to the warmth and the tingles but it doesn't matter. He shouldn't feel them from the beginning.

Cato cracks a small smile and returns his eyes back to the fire. "As we go through these damn Games... I keep asking myself why. Back in my District... they make it out to be something great. Amazing. And winning is such an award to them. An honor. Bringing pride to my District is all I've been raised on. But, the more... I see everything, the more I ask myself why." he returns his eyes to Peeta's unwavering gaze. "Why do I have to kill? Why was I raised on it? Why do we have to do these Games? But that's not the most important question..." he drops his gaze for one second and Peeta knows he'll never see Cato this sheepish or shy again. He savours it. If Cato was like this the whole time, maybe he wouldn't be so bothered with being attracted to him. But he wasn't and Peeta remains himself this is Cato's game. To try and relate to the District 12 Lover boy. "Who am I?"

The question catches Peeta off guard. His eyebrows upturn as confusion breaks across his face. Who is Cato. He was expecting a why question, not a who. He stares into Cato's eyes, not sure what to say. What can he say to that? He doesn't know who Cato is either, especially in this tense moment. He isn't sure if he should break eye contact or say something or even get up and walk off but Cato does something that he wasn't expecting. He lets out a humorless laugh and looks back into the fire. "You don't know, why am I asking you?" he whispers and Peeta watches as the mask comes back over his face. His eyes harden, his jaw clenches, and he gives Peeta a harsh look. "Listen, 12, if you tell anybody about this-"

"I won't," Peeta cuts him off. Of course he won't. He wasn't even sure if it was real. It could be part of Cato's game but his eyes... they were full of such emotion. "I just want you to know one thing," he whispers and Cato looks back into his eyes. "I'm not really sure who I am either." he admits and as relief and worry fills Cato's eyes before he covers it, he decides, Cato wasn't playing a game but that doesn't mean he'll stop playing his.

_..._

DUNDUNDUN. I bet you guys hate me. "Where's the Peeto lovin'!?" It'll get here... great things take time, after all. I really, really like this chapter. Because of the character development and stuff. Yeah. Review please? I MIGHT share Josh Hutcherson if you do. QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER IS...

If you were in Three's shoes, would you risk trying to kill them while they were passed out from the stings? Or would you be too scared that one of them would wake up from a canon going off and just hide like he did?

Until next time, my lovelies. Much love, LW.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Wednesday! I'm actually really excited for you guys to read this chapter. A lot happens and I think you'll all enjoy it very much. All of you, thank you so much for the follows and reviews, it means a lot. ALSO, a BIG thanks to **Through Darkness and Light **and **llk **for pointing out the typo in the last chapter. A typo I laughed at. I fixed it though, guys.

**BrittBrat03: **The ast part. Ahh, typos. I think you mean the last part haha. We already discussed that, though. I know you love and hate this chapter, considering what happens. Three needs to start thinking like you and maybe he'll actually have hope of winning haha.

**SakuraDrops141: **I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Well, his District is probably pissed at him so you better get ready for a lot of butt kicking.

**Abysslullaby: **Glad you're enjoying this too! You have a great plan. If only Three was a smart thinker like you haha.

**writer with no words: **Well, I do like your username. Good reason for having it haha. I agree with you, it would be hard to kill someone when they were asleep and defenseless.

**MangoMagic: **I'm glad you liked that line a lot! It's actually a favorite of mine. I'm a sucker for character development and it feels good to know I'm doing a decent job at it. Thank you!

**Through Darkness and Light: **Yayyy, someone who enjoys character development over sexy man loving! I enjoy a good smut too but the Peeto/Potato stories, well written though so no offense to those, that rush their romance and get straight to the loving bothers me. I like a good story and some character development and them getting to know each other. Ohh, yes! Xander and Josh, in a locked room, all to ourselves... I'm not arguing. Also, thank you for pointing out that typo! I fixed it.

**llk: **Thank you for pointing out that typo, it's fixed. And I know, it's torture but it's a slow-paced romance so bare with me. Just enjoy this chapter.

**Setsuna Hyuga: **Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

** Lolitadelirium: **Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me. I hope this story doesn't disappoint you. Thank you again so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Guys, I think you'll really enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. Much love to you all!

_Chapter Eight._

"It's about time you get your lazy asses up," Cato snaps when Clove, Marvel and Three emerge from the tent. Peeta jerks a little at Cato's loud voice, his eyes shooting wide open. He was just dozing off, the rays of the raising sun not bothering him. Cato kicks the fire out and heads towards the pile of goodies. "Breakfast time," he says over his shoulder as he does the awkward dance. At the mention of food, Peeta feels his stomach growl and he pulls himself up onto the container, stretching his tired muscles out.

"Those leaves worked out, Lover boy," Clove says, plopping on the container across from him. Three sits on another and Marvel sits beside Clove. "Doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." she says, shooting him a glare.

"I didn't ask you too," Peeta shoots back.

A smirk twitches at Marvel's lips as Clove glares up at Peeta. "Listen, Lover boy, I don't like you and-"

"You can shut the fuck up." Cato's back, putting a loaf of bread on an unoccupied container, along with a bag of beef jerky strips. He makes a sandwich of beef jerky strips and Peeta is about to get up when Cato hands him the sandwich. He stares up at him, slowly taking the sandwich. "It ain't gonna bite, 12." he mumbles, making another sandwich. Peeta's expecting him to hand the sandwich to Clove, who is busy glaring at him with a devious smirk, but instead, he sits beside Peeta, their shoulders bumping. Peeta feels that familiar warmth that he's barely getting use too but this time, his cheeks are feeling hotter than usual. Cato made him sandwich and that was... sweet. That's the only word he can think of. He bites into the sandwich, taking another bite after, realizing how hungry he was. He couldn't even remember the last time he ate. He doesn't need to make that mistake; hunger could kill him as easily as Cato could. He enjoys the simple tastes of the sandwich. It's a fine bread, a type of bread they rarely made at the bakery, and the jerky is salty and just right. They eat in silence, Clove, Three, and Marvel shuffling as they get their sandwiches.

Peeta has a feeling Three won't be around much longer; he feels like he already outdid his stay. Has he? Cato was beginning to trust him, it seems or he's playing his game well, and he knows if he keeps up the act he's trusting Cato back, he can make it to the end with the Career and off him before he even realizes it. He finds himself drifting back to last night. The way Cato's eyes looked in the fire, the way his smile stretched onto his face, the way he looked hopeless. If he was faking it, he was a good actor. If he wasn't faking it... Peeta would feel guilty since he finds himself drawn to the Career but that won't change anything. Peeta's proving to the world he can do this. Peeta's proving he can win, win against anyone, even the Girl on Fire. Speaking of Katniss...

He looks down at the almost-finished sandwich. What can he do about her? Would he kill her? Would he kill himself if they were the last two? No, he doesn't think he'll do that. He doesn't want to die, he knows that, but the part that cares for Katniss doesn't want her dead. If he wants to win though, it might have to happen. He'll just find out in that moment. Peeta decides, that if he has to face down Katniss or even Cato in the end, he'll go with what his heart tells him. He might be changing, turning into something stronger and devious, but that doesn't mean he'll fully let go of the person he is, the baker's son, the Boy with the Bread. But here, in the arena, he's the Boy on Fire and he'll be proving to everyone that fire is catching.

_..._

The day was going by slowly. They decided to rest their muscles and drag their feet around camp. Peeta had a feeling this was a short process of mourning for Glimmer, as well. Marvel kept disappearing towards the lake, sitting beside it and staring out into it. It made Peeta feel a bit bad for him. It reminds him that the Careers are people too, they have feelings, and they've cared before too. He swears a few times, he sees Marvel's hand shooting up to his face, as if he's crying. He trys to not watch him as much as before. Cato keeps going from messing with the pyramid of supplies, reorganizing it, and from laying around, to practicing with his sword. "Hey 12," he calls when the sun was almost in the middle of the sky, "C'mere."

Peeta slowly stands up, Clove glancing up from where she was boredly throwing knives into the dirt. Marvel was back at the lake and Three has been sitting there, tense and nervous and bored. He walks over to Cato, whose twirling his sword in his hand. "I'm getting sick of sitting around. We should be preparing for a fight. You know how too?"

Peeta's taken back by his question. He slowly shakes his head. "I practiced at training with wrestling and did decent. I wrestled in school back in 12."

Cato nods. "I saw you wrestling, you weren't too bad... think you can take me." he grins, that twisted grin, and there's a flash of something in his eyes. It's been a while since Peeta's saw that look in Cato's eyes; the lust.

"I don't know," Peeta says honestly, taking Cato in. He's taller, more muscles, and thicker. He was frightening but if Cato wanted to have a friendly wrestle, then he would. Or maybe Cato was planning on killing him and was only pretending it was going to be innocent practice.

"All right, c'mon," he says and walks towards the tent. Peeta's brows furrow but he follows Cato. He doesn't need to lose his trust by showing he was thinking anything but trusting thoughts. He catches Clove's eyes briefly, whose watching them curiously. They walk past the tent and Cato stops at the spot behind the tent. They're still noticeable to the others but not as exposed. This is it, Peeta thinks as Cato twirls his sword, watching him, Cato was going to kill him. He would be ready for it, ready to turn back, get a knife because earlier Peeta camouflaged some and planted them around the camp or get the knife from Cato's thigh, and kill him instead. But then he would have to figure out Clove and Marvel.

Three, he'll be easy to deal with. It's Clove and Marvel he's worried about. Clove, he could just pretend nothing was wrong and walk past her with the knife. He could quickly slip it across her throat, cover her mouth so Marvel doesn't hear. And then he can sneak up behind Marvel, he's too loss in his current grief even though he would never admit it, and he can stab him in the back of his neck. Three, he'll take care of him once he takes care of his two tougher enemies. When he stabs Clove, he'll make sure Three stays quiet, pretend he's helping Three and doing them both a favor. But then he'll stab Three and he'll have taken out the Careers and another. It was as good as any plan can get. It was all he could do. He tenses as Cato grips his sword, lifts it up and... throws it aside, along with the knife at his thigh. They're too far for either them to reach and Peeta stares at them, confusion clear on his face. "C'mon, 12, didn't think I was going stab you, did you?"

Peeta looks at Cato and there's that grin on his face, an amused glint in his eyes, but there's also an underlying tone of hurt and Peeta feels guilty. Did Cato really stop his game with Peeta and was actually trusting him? Or was Cato just a good actor? Either way, Peeta tells himself, Cato will go down. "No." he lies smoothly, giving a grin of his own. "Just thinking you might need them once I pin you."

"Ohh," all hurt is gone and it's all amusement and smugness and slight annoyance. "You think you're going to beat me?"

Peeta takes a defensive stance just as Cato does. He nods. "I know I'm going-" he doesn't finish his sentence before Cato is ramming into him, knocking him to his back, all the air leaving him. His back throbs for a moment before he realizes Cato is on top of him. He flashes back to the first night he joined the Careers, had that only been a night ago or was his time messed up, and he remembers just how Cato felt on top of him. He feels a stirring in his pants but he refuses to let Cato feel it this time and he wasn't going to let him get the upper hand. As Cato grabs his wrists, intending on pinning them, Peeta thrusts his body upwards. Cato is surprised, not expecting it, and tips forward, catching himself on his elbows so he doesn't land flat on Peeta, his chest nearly smashing into his face. Peeta wraps his arms around Cato and flips them with a grunt, pinning Cato down as he grabs his arms and puts them under his legs, sitting on Cato's stomach. Cato lets out a sound close to a growl, his face turning redder as he trys to free himself. He's strong, nearly knocking Peeta off, but Peeta manages to stay balanced by placing his hands on Cato's chest.

"What's wrong, Cato?" he says, a menacing grin coming onto his lips. If he had a knife, he would consider digging it into his throat but he finds his mind not even drifting towards that. Instead, he's enjoying the view he has; Cato struggling underneath him, his face getting steadily redder, anger and that glint that scares and excites Peeta flashing in his eyes. He knows he shouldn't tease Cato but it was too perfect of a moment. He was, at the moment, overpowering Cato. "Are you mad that a lowly baker's son like me can manage to pin you down?" he asks and bites back laughter at the anger in Cato's face. He's realizing how fun it is, pushing Cato's buttons, when suddenly, Cato's arms are free.

Cato grabs Peeta's shoulders and roughly shoves him down, hovering over him the next second. This time, Cato grabs hold of Peeta's wrists and pins them above his head, all this happening before Peeta can even get the breath back in him. He glares up at Cato, trying to jerk his wrists free, though he stops struggling when all he sees is that glint, that look, in Cato's eyes. Lust and not blood-lust either. He feels his breath catch when Cato leans down, his hips sliding down off of Peeta's stomach and their groins lining up perfectly. Oh crap, Peeta can feel the stirring in his pants growing.

"What's wrong, Peeta?" Cato whispers in his ear, his lips brushing the shell of it. Peeta shudders, the warmth making him sweat in his jacket, his face turn red. He feels his pants growing tighter, the strain in his pants uncomfortable, and most shockingly of all, the large bump pressing against the strain in his pants. He thought Cato was messing with him this whole time but did Cato actually feel attracted back to him? Some of Peeta hopes so; another part is hoping Cato will kill him because, god, this was embarrassing and worse of all, all cameras were probably on them.

"Screw you," Peeta manages to get out and lets out a strangled gasp when Cato rocks his hips a little. The pleasure that shot through him, the way their groins rubbed together, he wants to feel it again. He feels his hips raise a little and he quickly stops them, his breath hitching. He can feel Cato's breath getting heavier against his skin, his voice a little shakier with his next words.

"You want too, don't you?" Cato mumbles, his fingers tightening on his wrists, his short nails digging into the jacket. He begins to mouth the spot underneath Peeta's ear and there's another strangled gasp from Peeta, as shock and pleasure shoots through him. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, trying to will himself to stop Cato. This was part of Cato's game, part of something Cato was doing. He couldn't let this happen. He was attracted to Cato, he finally could admit it, but that doesn't mean he had to act on it. And even, he's supposed to be in-love with Katniss.

"No." Peeta whispers out, his breath choppy and heavy, his heart loud to his own ears. He wonders if Cato can hear it.

Cato chuckles against his skin, the vibrations sending a chill down Peeta's skin. God, Peeta has never been so turned on before. He wants to grind up into Cato, he wants to turn his head and kiss him. But that would show weakness. That would show that's what he wants, how he feels about the Career. He can't allow that. And he thinks this is Cato's game, just a sick part of his game that he was a pawn in. He refused to be a pawn. He had been a pawn his whole life, it was time to step up and put his foot down. Cato's tongue comes out, assisting in sending pleasure through Peeta. His body is shaking, noises threatening to spill from his lips. Cato twitches his hips forward a little and Peeta bites back a moan. God, that was the best friction. Though, couldn't Peeta use Cato back? Make Cato think he had Peeta right where he wanted him? Yes, he could play that card. He could pretend Cato had him starstruck and under his thumb when really, Peeta was anything but under his thumb. He was playing this game, too, after all. With that thought, the thought of not being a pawn and making Cato his pawn, he turns his head and smashes his lips to Cato's.

He hadn't thought he would ever kiss a guy. He's kissed a few girls before, there were those few crushes back in 12 that he thought would go somewhere but never did because the thought of Katniss always got in the way. But he never thought about kissing a guy and didn't think it would ever happen. And even though he has checked out a few guys but stopped himself from fully thinking about it, he never thought he would take action about it. And he certainly hadn't thought it would be with a blood-thirsty, killing machine Career. But he also hadn't thought he would be in the Games, faking a romance with a girl who got so much attention it killed him, and fighting for his life. The way fate worked. Cato pushes back against his lips, fierce, rough, bruising. All Cato. It was so Cato, to give such a hurtful kiss but Peeta finds himself pushing back, forcing himself to act like he wanted it. But that was the thing: he wasn't forcing himself because he did want it. He wanted it so bad. His body ached for Cato's touch. Maybe any touch, he just wanted something to happen. Cato's tongue slips past his lips and he can mark his french kiss off his 'haven't had' list too. By the way Cato's tongue moves through his mouth, he knows this isn't Cato's first kiss. Cato's hips twitch forward again, this time grinding down into Peeta roughly, and he lets out a small cry into Cato's mouth. That sweet friction, he needs more. In the part of his mind that isn't hazy with lust and pleasure, he tells himself that he's just playing the game back.

Though, Cato freezes in his attacks when that cry leaves Peeta. He slowly pulls his lips back and Peeta opens his eyes. Blue clashes with blue and Peeta's shocked at what he sees there. There's that glint of lust but there's also a softness he didn't even see in Cato last night. It's a softness that his father looked at his mother with, a softness he's felt in his own eyes when he use to watch Katniss. No. It isn't real. Cato is playing a game, he isn't like this. He's just good at faking it. He searches for something in Cato's eyes; disgust, anger, annoyance, but all he finds is lust and softness. He feels anger building in him. No, Cato can't feel anything but disgust and annoyance towards him. He can't be doing anything but playing a game. Peeta refuses to believe anything else. If he lets himself believe something else, he might drop out of the game too and just fall into what's Cato.

Cato's faking it and so is Peeta. He knows the last one is a lie but he isn't sure about the first one. He wants it to be the truth. Cato can't, he knows how the Games are. You can't fall in-love in here. It's bad enough he's supposed to be in-love with Katniss, now Cato... that look of softness, that little quirk of his mouth, the way his hands loosen their grip on his wrists. Peeta isn't sure he can stay in the game with how Cato was looking at him. It was a look he's seen his mother give his father and his father give back. A look exchanged between two people in-love. He jerks his wrists from Cato's hands and Cato lets him. Peeta pushes on Cato's chest and slowly, the Career raises and gets off of him, sitting beside him. Why was Cato being so willing? Why was he being so nice and giving him that look? It was all an act, it was all an act. It had to be an act. Peeta's getting up before he realizes it, his legs feeling like jelly, his hard-on straining against his pants. He needs to get away. He can't stay near Cato right now. All he wants do is grab him and kiss him, love him, show him somebody cares. But Cato, he isn't looking for that. He's looking for somebody to trick, somebody to be a pawn in a sick game of his very own.

Peeta's going to use the excuse some tracker jacker venom was still in him, even though he knows it's all gone out of his system by now. He thinks of Cato last night, telling him his feelings, the words he heard before he passed out - "Don't you die on me, 12" - the way Cato's lips felt, the way his heavy breath moisten his skin. He shudders as he manages to make it to the tree line, his knees shaky. He leans against a tree, catching his breath, trying to clear his lust-filled mind. He looks back and Cato isn't sitting there, his sword and knife gone, and he's afraid he might be taking advantage of Peeta's weak state. Weak state from lust, weak state from confusion, weak state from battling his own self. He waits for Cato to come up, to strike him, but it never comes. Is Cato actually much different than he thinks? He enters the woods more, sucking in the air, feeling like he isn't getting enough. No, no. Cato doesn't have feelings like that. He isn't capable of feelings such as love or caring. He was built up from the Capitol, born to fight and win these sick Games.

_"Who am I?" _

_"Why do I have to kill?" _

_"Why was I raised on it?" _

_"Why do we have to do these Games?" _

_"Who am I? Who am I? Who am I? Who are _you_?"_

"Damnit!" Peeta curses, slipping to his knees and clenching his head.

He can't get Cato out out his head; his musky smell, his rough kiss, his breathy voice, his blue eyes, his words from last night. Why did it have to be Cato? A guy? A Career? Why couldn't it be Katniss that he can't get out of his head? He's in-love with her... no, he cares for her. But the world thinks he's in-love with her. How are they reacting to him kissing Cato, helping Cato, trusting Cato? Because that's what it is, trust. He thought he was tricking Cato, making Cato believe he was trusting him. When all along, he had actually been putting trust into Cato and he hadn't realized how much till now. He trusted Cato with his whole being, would follow Cato into a fight, would trust his word if he said something was okay. This whole time, he thought he was playing a game back with Cato but no, he had been stuck in Cato's game, a pawn, while Cato let him believe he was winning, he was beating Cato. He trusted Cato so much and he hates himself for allowing himself to fall this deep into loyalty for the Career. He's a Career, a killing machine, somebody who was taught to be good with words and to trick everyone. He was going to kill Peeta. Peeta would have to kill him first. He grits his teeth as pain shoots through him at the thought.

The thought of killing Cato was worse than the thought of killing Katniss. How much did he trust Cato? How much did he... care for Cato? No, he couldn't care for him. That was wrong, sick. He was a killer, the enemy, and he saw Peeta as just another piece of meat to sink his knife in too. That look of softness, it was a lie. He's just good at faking it, he's good at lying. Better than Peeta. Cato had to die. Even if Clove killed him or Marvel or even Three, Cato had to die. Peeta couldn't take these feelings anymore, these thoughts of turning on Katniss because he blames Cato for those. He had to kill Cato. He slowly raises to his feet, his intention known now. He was going to kill Cato. The pain in his chest would go away after he did it. He just didn't want to kill somebody. Yeah, that's all. He was beginning to feel guilty at having blood on his hands but one thing was certain. He had to kill Cato before Cato killed him. There was no way around it. And if there was, Peeta tells himself he wouldn't take it. Eventually, Cato would have to be killed. And he wanted it by his hands... he wanted to kill Cato. _No, you don't_, he ignores that little voice and turns on his heel, ready to walk into camp and go through with his plan. But as he turns around, he's met with angry brown eyes, scowling pink lips, and a knife at his throat.

_Clove_.

_..._

Chapter Eight, done. So... what did you guys think about the Peeto action? And the ending? Oh man, I love it. I hope you guys do too. I'm excited for you guys to read the next chapter. A fair warning: I call this a _slow_-paced romance for a reason. I'm not jumping into the sex. Just a warning. Please review, I love hearing what you guys have to say. Question of the chapter time!

If you were Peeta, would you have kissed Cato or gotten him off? If you would have kissed him, would you react like Peeta or would you have kept kissing him? If you had gotten him off, would you have tried killing him or just ran off?

Reviews are love and I love you guys a lot! Feedback, I adore it. I might actually reward you guys and update early... I don't know. I probably will haha. Till next time, my lovelies.


	9. Chapter 9

It's not Wednesday? Really? It's _Saturday_? And I'm updating. Oh my god... it's a gift to my amazing followers and reviewers. Without you guys, I wouldn't be putting this story up, so here you go. It's an early update. I have some warnings at the end of this chapter that might turn some of you off but you'll see it once you get there. Excited that I updated this early, bet you guys are too!

**Setsuna Hyuga: **Well, is this soon enough? Early update, yay! So glad to hear this is your favorite, that means so much to me. Thank you.

**writer with no words: **I can't do short chapters like, ever. I just can't do that less of detail. If I try, it comes off sloppy and not that in depth, which annoys me. Enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing!

**DrarryFrerard: **XD Is it mean to say I'm glad you teared up at some points? I've never had a reader cry over my work. Unless they didn't tell me... but anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!

**MangoMagic: **Only a couple more chapters of Peeta's confusion, I'll give you that. It does go on a little more because, honestly, Cato hasn't done anything to disprove that Peeta should be okay with just caring for him. But just bare with me for the next couple of chapters and then you'll see. Thank you lurve!

**Lolitadelirium: **Cato might be so in love with him, yes. I'm not giving anything away haha. Oh, enjoy this chapter of Clove-ness.

**SakuraDrops141: **Well, your wait is over! And yes, I'm sure Cato would kick District 12 butt for Peeta. Oh, I'm going to keep the question more simple for this chapter to make it easier haha.

**Abysslullaby: **I feel bad for Cato, at times, because you're right. It would hurt Cato. I never go into Cato's head but hey, maybe after I finish putting this story up, I'll rewrite one from inside Cato's head. Would you like that? I just might. Thank you for reading!

**mmleach: **Sorry, no Cato in head-ness. But as I said above, I just might do a rewrite from Cato's POV. That would be interesting, right? Anyway, I'm glad you agree that slow-building romance is the way to go. And it improves the plot a lot. Thanks for reading!

And now, my gift to you readers, an early Chapter Nine. Enjoy.

_Chapter Nine._

Peeta's on instant fight mode. He grabs her wrist and he feels the knife piece his skin briefly, feels a warm, sticky liquid begin to travel down under the collar of his shirt. It isn't bad, though, because it isn't a lot of blood. Just a small cut. He slams her back into a tree as he twists her arm. She gasps out, dropping the tiny knife but her other hand comes out. Peeta catches a gleam of a bigger knife, nearly the width of Cato's sword but shorter and bulkier, and he's glad his reflexes are quick. They have to be, working in the bakery, with the fact bread might fall in and they have the catch it and risk getting burned instead of losing food. He grabs her forearm, the tip of the knife just an inch from his wide blue eyes. Clove kicks out, catching his shin and he hisses in pain, shoving her arm down. He feels the knife against his outer thigh, the sound of fabric ripping as it manages to get through his pants. He feels the cool blade against his skin and he trys to shove her arm away but she's stronger than she looks and she kicks his shin again. He hisses and twists her other arm more, receiving a sound of pain from her. He grits his teeth, his fingers digging into her arm through her jacket, as he hears a bone cracking.

He doesn't stop, he keeps twisting her arm as her eyes grow wide, her mouth opening in silent pain. Suddenly, she throws her body into his, with such force, they're both going down. He releases the one arm he was just managing to break with strength he's surprised to find in himself but keeps a hold of the other. That one, after all, is the one with the giant knife that was digging its way into his skin. He clenches his jaw in pain as the blade slips into his skin but it doesn't feel like it cuts too deep. Still, he feels blood coating his pants leg at an alarming rate. The arm that he nearly broke comes up, planting itself on his throat and cutting off his air as she digs the knife deeper into his thigh. He lets out a pained grunt, his nails digging into the arm with the knife and he yanks it away, blood getting flung to the side. He uses his other hand to grab her elbow, trying his hardest to lift her off his throat so he can breathe. But she leans forward, concentrating all her weight right there, and he chokes, trying to suck in air. He digs his nails into her elbow, pushing harder, his muscles straining but somehow, she manages to put more weight on it as she tries to wiggle her other arm free. She's grinning, a grin that's different from Cato's. More twisted, more insane, more excited. Her eyes dance in excitement, in joy, with the blood-lust he's seen in Cato's eyes.

"I don't know what you're doing to Cato, Lover boy," she hisses, applying more pressure to his throat. He chokes again and yanks on her arm with the knife. She jerks a little but manages to stay in place. "But you won't be doing it anymore."

What is she talking about? Cato's been fucking with his head, not the other way around. Cato's soft eyes flash behind his eyes and he wonders if he's affecting Cato as badly as Cato is affecting him. Was Cato changing because of it? Were his words true last night? Was he confused about who he was anymore? Was he really questioning his District and the Games? Is that why Clove was so angry, because Cato's changing and she's seeing it? He cuts his thoughts off as he concentrates on getting this stupid girl off of him. He can think about it all later. He yanks on her arm harder and she falls off, Peeta's strength overpowering her. Or maybe she thought she was winning and let some of her weight off, he isn't sure. He takes in a much needed breath and rolls with her, not missing a beat. He grabs both her arms, pinning her down. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" he snaps in her face, her arms pinned under his knees. His thigh feels disgustingly wet, as does the part of his shirt that got heavy with blood but he doesn't lighten up, if anything, he pushes down on her more.

Anger flashes in her eyes and she snarls up at him. "You should fucking know! You're changing him! And you will die for it." she jerks against his weight, trying to get out, but Peeta knows she's only wearing herself down. He won't let her get the upper hand again.

He's changing Cato. So was he right? Is Cato as badly affected by himself as he is with Cato? That makes no sense. He thought the Careers were closed off from their feelings but the Careers have feelings too. The Careers, they're just as much as a victim as he is in this sick world. The thought catches him off guard. It was true. The Careers didn't want to be raised the way they were, Cato proves that, and they had feelings. Marvel's hidden grief, the sadness that was in Clove's eyes after they went back to see if Glimmer's weapons were behind. Even Cato seemed to have a brief pause of hurt before he buried it. But what if Clove is a part of Cato's game? Just another player told to fuck with him, trick him? Kill him so Cato wouldn't have too? He's so confused, so torn. He doesn't know what to think, what's true or who's doing what. He feels anger and his hands go to Clove's neck without a second thought, circling her throat and he's choking her, all of his anger draining into it.

He lifts her off the ground a little, shaking her in his anger as she chokes for air, her eyes wide and her face turning a strange purple color. She hadn't expected Peeta to gain the upper hand, she hadn't expected Peeta to have the balls to actually go through with killing her. Of course Peeta had the balls to do this. He had the strength to win. Her face is turning a deeper purple, her eyes beginning to roll back in her head. This was it. She was about to die, the cannon would sound, and Marvel, Cato, and Three would know something happened. Would they stand by Peeta? Would Cato? Or would he attack Peeta and kill him for killing Clove? All these thoughts were running through his head and as Clove's eyes rolled back into her own head, choked little gasps leaving her, he expected to hear a canon. What he didn't expect to hear was a explosion, loud and so close, he could feel the air pick up and suddenly, a strong wave came through, literally knocking him forward, his hands slipping from Clove's neck. She gasps, sucking in deep breaths, and Peeta realizes, with a panic, her arms are free. Before he can act, he feels the pain in his thigh, the knife digging deeper as she drags it through his skin, muscle, veins, blood pouring from the large wound.

He lets out a pained cry and pushes himself up, as her other hand comes up and punches him in the face. His jaw is not painful compared to the pain in his thigh. The knife is still in there, as she thrusts as deep as she can get. She gets it so deep, he can feel her _fingers_ inside of it. The pain blurs his vision, makes him see spots, and he lets out another pained cry before he smashes his hands down on her face, trying to get her to stop. Her teeth latches onto his hand and he manages to stop a whimper in time. He wasn't going to let her kill him. The knife is ripped from his leg and another yell leaves him as he uses the hand not being bit to punch her in the throat. She chokes, letting his hand go, and he quickly grabs for the knife. He can hear Cato screaming, screaming about what the fuck happened, and he's wondering if they've been found but they haven't been because nobody's pulling him off as he wrestles the knife from her hand. The pain in his leg is unbearable and he can feel the blood gushing from it, coating his pants leg, her side, and the dirt below. Each time he moves, pain jolts through his body and he feels his vision become blurry but that doesn't stop him. Clove twirls the knife in her fingers to the point where it cuts Peeta on the wrist but that's manageable pain. The cut on his thigh is not manageable. He snatches the knife from her hand and she gasps. He's glad he's on top of her, she won't be able to get to her other knives, lined up perfectly in her jacket. He raises the knife, ready to bring it down on her, intending to get her in the eye, when he hears Cato screaming for them. Realization flashes in Clove's wide eyes.

"Cato! Cato!" she begins screaming, taking advantage of Peeta's moment of shock. She goes for his face, grabbing it and her thumbs going for his eyes. He jerks back, sucking in a sharp breath as he moves his leg, and her nails catch his jaw. He feels the stinging of two scratch marks and briefly curses the damn stylists for leaving her nails sharp enough to cut. "CATO!" she keeps screaming and Peeta hears the running footsteps on the leaves, only one pair, and acts quickly, without a second thought. If Cato's going to kill him, he at least wants to kill Clove. He digs the knife into her eye, efficiently shutting her screams up, and he slumps a little, breathing heavy. His head is spinning with pain, his vision blurring and dotting. He doesn't know how he managed to get the knife from her and kill her but the cannon confirms she's gone. A few seconds later, another cannon follows and at that time, Cato bursts through the bushes, eyes searching everywhere. Peeta doesn't see Marvel and wonders if that cannon was for him but he doesn't have much time to wonder. Cato's eyes land on the scene before him.

Peeta quickly stumbles from his feet, clenching his jaw in pain. He can't even put weight on the leg Clove cut without it hurting. He manages to stand up straight though, looking at Cato, whose eyes are locked on Clove in pure shock. Peeta looks down and takes a step back, nearly falling. The knife was sticking from her wide, open eye, her mouth open in a 'O'. Her side was covered in blood from his leg and her neck was bruising, forming in hand prints, where Peeta's hands would fit perfectly. He knows he looks worse though. The cut on his neck is still oozing blood, as well as the scratch marks on his jawline. Clove packed a punch and he knows his cheekbone is most likely bruising. The slight throb in his wrist reminds him he has a cut on it but his leg is the worse. He looks down and feels slight panic feel him. The cut is deep, so deep, he can catch a small glimpse of white through the blood pouring out of it. _Bone. _Goes through his mind as he stumbles back, his heart hammering. Will he live through this type of injury? He doesn't have time to panic over it because Cato's whispering Clove's name, slowly walking forward. He falls to his knees beside her, staring down at her, still in shock.

Was Cato the only Career left? Peeta wasn't going to wait around to find out. He needed to get going, before Cato comes to his senses and attacks him. As always, his sword is in his hand and Peeta doesn't want his blood coating it. He turns and tries to run but he falls against a tree. The pain in his leg makes him want to throw up. His stomach is threatening to spew the sandwich he had as he begins to limp forward, dragging his leg behind him. He uses trees as support, breaking out in a heavy sweat. The more he goes on, the worse he feels. He swears he might have heard Cato yell his name, not 12 or Lover boy, but he blames it on the pain. His head is spinning, the trees beginning to flip upside, become blurry.

His head feels heavy and his vision is blurring worse at the edges. But the thought of Cato chasing after him, the intention to dig his blade deep into his gut, keeps him going. He can barely breath, it was getting harder and harder to suck in air. He hears the rush of water and jolts, trying to put himself on full alert. It won't be hard for Cato to follow his trail, broken sticks, ripped leaves, blood-slicked trees. Water was his only chance. He forces himself that way and falls onto the last tree. It's all rock and river from here. It looks similar to the area they found Katniss but he's too muddled, too heavy, and too weak to try and remember if this is the place. He begins to drag his leg across the rock, blood smearing over the smooth surface, and falls near the ledge of a rock. With shaky, bloodied hands, he reaches into the water and washes his hands off before cupping them and drinking. He drinks until the pain in his leg is too much and he grips the ledge of the rock, forcing himself up on his good leg. He feels like he's about to pass out any second. But he can't just allow himself to pass out in the open. Cato would certainly find him.

He sees a strange rock formation and heads towards it. One rock is on top of another, hanging off, creating a sort of small roof. He knows he won't be able to fit his whole body in there but he has an idea. He just hopes he had the strength to go through with it. He manages to make it back into the woods, from the way he came, and saw what he almost tripped over. A fallen branch. He grabs it with one of his hands and begins his painful, slow journey back to the rock. He grunts as he has to use the weight of his good leg and the branch lightly rubs against his injured leg. He swallows, trying to will his body to keep what little it has down and to not pass out right there. He falls onto the top rock, the branch falling beside him. He uses his upper body strength, lifting the branch up and placing it against the upper rock, so it covers the opening of the tiny roof. He forces himself up, grunting out. The pain is worsening and he lets out a heavy breath, sweat dripping into his eyes. He wipes the sweat away with the back of his hand and gets back to the woods.

He slips off his jacket and leans against a tree, sliding to his butt slowly. He lays his jacket out and puts piles of leaves in it, plus some piles of dirt. He zips it up and carries it like a bag, making his way back to the water. He lays on his stomach and unzips the jacket, grabbing a handful of the dirt and turning it into mud, with the help of the water. He rubs it on his face and into his hair, spreading it over the scratches on his jawline and the cut on his neck. He winces as he does so, spreading blood around, and then washes his hands clean once he has his face and neck covered. He uses his nails to cause shallow lines in the mud, trying to reassemble the cracks in bark, but he can't see it and he's shaky from pain and weakness and he gives up trying to make sure it's perfect. He grabs his jacket, all the dirt gone and drags it with him as he makes it back to the branch. He falls onto his stomach and pulls himself under the branch. He lets out a small yell as a smaller branch rubs against his open wound. He turns his body, his legs under the rock, and pulls his jacket with. He uses the edge of the rock to pull himself up and he scoots back, with a handful of leaves. He scatters some leaves from the woods to the tree branch, trying to make it seem like the branch fell and toppled over onto the rock. He scoots back, biting his tongue in pain. He bites it so hard after he slips back under the rock, he can taste coppery blood. He sets the rest of the leaves aside and slips on his jacket, zipping it up.

The nights have been getting colder. He won't have a fire or the warmth somebody gives him tonight. He lays back, having a view of leaves and the sky, which is steadily growing darker. He uses the rest of the leaves to spread over his body before he reaches up and angles the branch, to where it's over him more. There. That's the best he can do in his state. The instant his head falls back against the rock, his eyes are closing. He's emotionally and physically tired, the pain in his leg throbbing like his own heart beat. Cato wants him dead but he might not get that chance. If Peeta doesn't get help, he would surely die here. Why wasn't Haymitch sending him anything? Oh, right. He was probably helping Katniss. Just as he's beginning to drift into a fitful, pain-filled sleep, the anthem blaring jerks him awake, his breath leaving in a whoosh. It reminds him when he woke up from his nightmare after the tracker jacker attack. It was such a petty nightmare; a nightmare of Cato killing him. That might be a reality. He watches as Marvel's face flashes above, followed by Clove's face, Three's face, and the girl from Eleven's face, the same one that had been Katniss' shadow during training. So Marvel is gone... and so is Three. That explosion... had Three accidentally step wrong and blew it all up? That's all Peeta could think of happening. The reason for Cato's scream of what happened, what did he do. Peeta closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Before he can drift off, though, Cladius Tempsmith's voice booms down from overhead. Why would there be an announcement? Was a feast happening? It's not like Peeta can manage to make it to the feast to get something he might need anyway.

"Attention, tributes, attention," he says, sounding slightly confused and shocked. "There's been a, erm, slight rule change." Peeta finds himself pushing himself up onto his elbows, willing himself to stay awake. A rule change? When were there rules in these Games? "Instead of one victor being crowned, two victors can be crowned." Peeta's eyes grow wide as he falls back to the rock, staring up at the dark sky. Is this real? As if answering Peeta's silent question, Cladius repeats the shocking news, "Instead of one victor being crowned, two victors can be crowned."

Static fills the air and then everything is silent, before the natural sounds of the night start back up. Two victors can be crowned. Two victors. Peeta wishes he can get up. Instead, he finds himself drifting off to sleep, his leg throbbing, head pounding. But as he begins to drift off, he thinks... will Cato find him and team up with him? Or will Katniss? Will they fight over him? Or does Cato want him dead and will Katniss have to protect him? Or, in some sick twist, does Katniss want to kill him and Cato has to protect him? He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut tighter.

Whatever happens, he tells himself... he will be going home.

_..._

__ A lot of schmidt went down, right? I hope it was good. Oh and I'm sure you're curious about those warnings... The warnings is that, and I'm not afraid of giving this away, in the next few chapters, there's really no Peeto/Potato. You'll see why when you read it but I'm just warning. I have to give time to their relationship and c'mon, Peeta just ran off. Let's be realistic, for a few seconds... Peeta killed Clove. Cato doesn't know Clove attacked Peeta. Cato isn't sure if Peeta is out for all their blood so... yeah, I shouldn't have to explain that but for anyone who didn't realize it, there ya go. I lurve you guys and I know you can stick with me. OH QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!

Would you kill Clove?

Short, sweet, simple, and to the point. Enjoy answering it. Till next time, my lovelies. Much love, LW.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my god, you guys must hate me. I hate myself. I have no excuse as to why this is so late. But because you guys are so amazing, you'll be happy to know I am posting _THREE _extra chapters after this one. THREE! So we can push through Katniss and get back to the good stuff, hint hint, oh yeah. So, on to my amazing reviewers, I love you guys. Same with my followers.

**writer with no words: **I love the shipping name, Potato. It's just amazing. Ohoh, you'll see what I planned, considering I'm posting extra chapters for my disappearance. I'm just nice like that haha. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy!

**SakuraDrops141: **Don't worry, we'll get back to the Peeto fast! Just savor these next chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**MangoMagic: **I hope you enjoy the extra chapters then, considering I haven't updated in what felt like forever. I'm excited for my readers to get back to the Peeto stuff anyway! Thanks for reviewing!

**When Boredom Takes Over: **Yay, you're back! haha. Your review means so much to me. Thank you so much for your words, it makes me swell in pride and love my writing all the more. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters and don't worry, the tension will build back up. Your reviews always make me happy and I'm glad you'll be reviewing more. I won't fault you if you don't, though, so no pressure. Thank you for reading and your amazing reviews!

**Abysslullaby: **I'm glad the details freak you out. Means I did a good job haha. I love plot twists, they're fun. Enjoy this! Thank you!

**Lolitadelirium: **I hope you enjoy these next few chapters and that they answer some of your questions. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**DrarryFrerard: **Gasp! I adore Marvel. I don't know why, I just do. It's weird. And as for Clove, I do like her but hey, she was crazy. Glimmer... she can go away. She's always been my least favorite. Thank you for reviewing!

**Setsuna Hyuga: **Thank you so much! Your English isn't that hard to read and I'm glad you're enjoying the story and reading it. I hope these next chapters will make you just as happy. Enjoy!

**Through Darkness and Light: **I hope the stuff going down on your end is good! I'm glad to see you reviewing again. I really enjoy your reviews. And yes, at least a District 2 Career still hurt Peeta... not sure if I should cheer though haha. In the book, his wound was horrible. In the movie, it wasn't near as bad as Katniss made it sound. I was like, I don't want a boo boo, I want a giant gash that freaks everyone out, yayy. I'll cheer for that xD Hope you enjoy these next chapters, thank you for reviewing!

**Julia: **Thank you, that means a lot! And yes, Clove must go down... before midnight.

**FallenTribute: **Let me start off by saying, love your username. Ahh-mazing. Why doesn't anyone else think of that?! They should step off their plate and make the booby trap go off. You would think, considering the plates were close, it would blow them all up. At least, in the movie, they seemed close... but seriously, suicide and take some others out with you while at it. I don't know if I'd want to die though... I'm done rambling. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

ENJOY! Three chapters are coming up after this so I will only do Question of the Chapter after each, no author note at the beginning!

_Chapter Ten._

When Peeta wakes up the next day, he's in more pain than before. He can't even move without a soft cry falling from his lips or pain embracing him or his leg feeling like it was on fire, a fire that's harsher than the one Cato provoked, stronger and more painful. He reaches up, tangling his fingers in his messy, blonde hair and cursing out loud. He's so stupid! How could he behave in such a way towards Cato? Cato, a Career? Cato, a killer? Cato, somebody who was probably hunting him down because he killed Clove. Cato a lit things in him he's never felt before, things he never knew one person could feel, but that doesn't change anything. Cato was an enemy. Everybody was in the arena. He sucks in a sharp breath, the pain from his leg making the air around him feel thicker, harder to breathe. But more than anything, he's angry at himself. He's hating himself. Being away from the safety of the camp, safety of the Careers, he's realizing how he behaved with Cato and wishing he can go back and keep a distance from them.

Keep a distance from Cato and his sharp blue eyes and his strong jaw and his big arms and his soft lips- Peeta curses loudly, trying to stop his thoughts from going too far with imagining Cato. He shouldn't feel this way with Cato, a Career, a man, a ruthless, killing machine. He's suppose to feel this way with Katniss. A huntress, a woman, a emotionally-shutdown, beautiful girl. He does care for her, though, in some way. Friendship? A little more? He isn't sure. He just knows the Capitol thinks he's in-love with the Girl on Fire and now falling for a blonde brute that's makes him feel on fire. Though, that may not be fully accurate... what is the Capitol thinking? Did they see through his and Katniss' plan of star-crossed lovers - actually, his and Haymitch's plan - and now they're never going to get sponsors? Or do they believe it's a love triangle, Peeta the top point and Cato and Katniss the bottom two points? Do they think Cato feels things back for him? Those soft blue eyes keep haunting Peeta's blurry vision. He hopes they go with the love triangle ploy. If they find out him and Katniss aren't those star-crossed lovers, they would probably be angry... or would they admire them for making such an amazing plan? No, no. Some might but overall, they're the Capitol. This is a television show, just as Haymitch said, and they see all this drama as a soap opera.

Love triangle it is. They're too shallow to realize Peeta only has growing feelings for one person. Growing feelings? No. He's stopped these feelings. Cato is out to kill him, how could his feelings keep growing for him? He wasn't beginning to feel more for Cato. Actually, yes, he was. Hate. Detest. These are the feelings he needs to cling too. What he needs to do is switch the feelings he has for Katniss and Cato. Katniss, he feels the bitterness, the envy, the anger, the detest. Cato, he feels the heat, the want, the need, the care. He needs to switch these two feelings and fast. He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes, getting tired of staring at the same sky. A fake sky made by sick human beings. Switch the feelings... it's easier said than done.

Katniss, she hasn't asked for all this attention, has she? She hasn't pranced around with a sign around her neck, telling everybody to notice her and her skills and her bravery. No, they noticed her when she stood up and took place of her sister, they noticed her when she showed her skills with the bow and shot an arrow at the Gamemakers, they noticed her when she got an eleven in training, they noticed her when she was being her at her interview. They've been noticing her and not because she's been asking for it but because she's been being herself, she's been doing what she wanted and not second-guessing herself. Thus, Peeta has no right to detest her for all the attention. Even though they both were in flames at one time and she got deemed with the name, Girl on Fire, while he sits on the sidelines, up in smoke. Portia's words come back to him, landing on him like a pile of bricks.

_"You can do this. I know everyone was so bent on Katniss but Peeta... you're strong and you have a fire of your own inside of you."_

_"Chin up, Peeta. Go prove to the world you're the Boy on Fire."_

Tears prick his eyes. He isn't sure why he's getting so emotional over the words now but he feels his throat tighten as a lump fits it way in there. He clenches his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. Portia is seeing him this way. Is she taking back her words, shaking her head and saying he isn't going to make it? Or is she silently cheering him on, still believing he has a fire in him that was there when Cato wasn't around? Not that nobody knows of the warmth Cato sends through his body anyway. And he doesn't want to remember the warmth. He's suppose to feel that around that Katniss. He needs to channel all those positive feelings to Katniss and the negative ones to Cato. He takes a deep breath and he knows Portia is cheering him on, silently, waiting for the moment he'll recover and win. Waiting for the moment he'll kill every last person here and become the victor of the annual 74th Hunger Games. But... will he recover from this? He opens his eyes, glad that emotional moment had passed and he could push Portia and her heart-tugging words to the back of his mind, and pushes himself up onto his elbows.

He's surprised, it takes a lot more effort than he expected and he feels extremely tired. He realizes how tired when he tries to force himself into a sitting position. His leg is a constant throb of pain, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He grits his teeth, slowly pulling himself backwards, revealing his lower half. He can do this. Even though his limbs are protesting, his mind is swimming, and his leg is throbbing faster than his racing heart, he can do this. He chants this in his head as he leans up when only his feet are only under the rock roof, his breath ragged. He looks down at his leg and slowly, he reaches forward, his hands caked with mud and blood. He swallows as he grabs the rip if his pants and using the bit of strength he has, he rips the hole bigger, to see his injury better. There's blood everywhere, some dried blood but mainly warm, bright red blood, seeping through his pants and coating the rock beneath him. He grabs the spot around his wound, squinting, and then he sees the pus mixed in with the blood, seeping from the deep slice, and through the disgusting colors, he can see a glimpse of white, of bone. He sucks in a sharp breath, realizing how swollen his thigh was compared to the other, how it smelt. This wasn't good. This was a wound people die from. He can't die. He has to prove to everyone he can do this. He has to prove to himself he can do this.

He doesn't have any supplies. He doesn't have anything that could help in this horribleness. But he does have one thing; water. He looks 1through his branch and sees the steady flow of the river, the water clear and oh-so tempting. He's thirsty, he realizes as he licks his dried lips, and his leg needs a good cleaning. He looks at the branch and wonders if he should move it or try going under it. Only problem, it was an effort to lean up, how was he going to manage to make it down off the rocks and into the pebbles and grass below where the water was easier to reach? Taking a deep breath, he decides he'll go around the branch. Moving it would mean having to put it back and that was hard enough to begin with.

He grips the edge of the rock roof and with a loud grunt, he begins to pull himself up, bending his uninjured leg. He couldn't even make his other leg move and he wasn't going to waste his energy trying. He lets out a soft cry as he falls against the rock, his uninjured leg sticking out behind him, whereas his other one was laying out in front of him, partially under the rock, refusing to move. Fuck, this wasn't going as planned. He uses the upper body strength he's gained over years of flour-lifting and what little he has to pull himself onto the rock more, falling onto his chest. His injured leg finally comes free, springing behind him, but with it, the worse pain goes through him. He muffles the scream with his arm, tears pricking his eyes. This really wasn't going as planned. But he could do it. He could do it. He had too. He needed too.

He takes a couple of deep breaths, waiting for the pain to numb slightly, before he pushes himself up onto his knees and hands. Even though his one knee isn't taking any of the weight. He practices his deep breath as he puts his good foot on the ground and, after a few bounces from said foot, he pushes himself up. All his weight is on the one foot and after he flares his arms some and sways, he stays standing. The world dangerously tilts to the left but then levels out. He blinks a few times and lets out a breath. Well, he's standing up. He knows it's going to take the longest time to get to the bottom of the rocks and to the water. The littlest weight he puts on his leg hurts like hell, twisting up his body and etching the pain into memory. He curses silently and tries to think of something else. He's staring at the branch, in thought, when he realizes the answer is in front of his eyes. He manages to limp forward, every second of weight put on his leg making a small sound of pain leave him.

He grabs onto the branch, the leaves crackling as he uses it weight to bring himself more between the branches. One rubs against his leg and he bites his tongue hard enough to bleed. He grabs a big branch, not so big he can't break it off but big enough it'll hold his weight. After some tugging and pulling, it snaps free and it's the perfect crutch. He smirks, despite the pain, at the thought of Haymitch, his family, even Portia, staring in shock at the screen, watching the boy who grew up in the bakery all his life and had never ventured into his woods, tackle it with all he had. He uses the branch as a crutch and it's perfect, making up for his leg.

The only disadvantage is that when he limps across the rock, his leg drags behind him, leaving a trail of blood. It's disgusting and the little water he had yesterday threatens to come up. He swallows down the lump as he places the end of the stick on the rock below the one he's standing on. He hops down, his leg flopping to the ground. Ugh, it's disgusting and useless and he hopes he doesn't die from it. Imagine losing it. He shudders as he limps his way down the rock and to the bank where water laps the pebbles and grass. With the help of the stick, he falls to his behind, his injured leg beside the water. With a deep breath, he lays on his back and undoes his pants, beginning to pull them down. He knows he's very open to an attack and having only his makeshift crutch as a weapon, he could be killed. But he's trying and if he dies, he'll die going down with a fight. Unless an arrow is suddenly lodged in his eye.

He pauses in gently pulling his pants down, wondering where that thought came from. Katniss wouldn't kill him... right? The rule change must of surely gave her the edge to find him and he honestly hopes it did. He needs any kind of help and maybe Katniss could provide it. Her mother, after all, was good at this sort of stuff. Did it rub off onto her daughter? With a pained grunt, he gets his pants to his ankles. He decides to leave his black boxer shorts on. Not because it would hurt getting it over the swelling of his thigh but because he didn't want all of Panem seeing his dick. That was embarrassing. He takes a deep breath, trying to fight through the heaviness of his limbs as he scoots forward, the water barely lapping at his leg. Slowly, he begins to cup water into his hands and run it over the wound. It burns but it doesn't burn nearly as bad as it does on its own. He sucks in a sharp breath as the dirt, blood and pus begins to float away in the water and he really sees it. It looks horrible, disgusting, and he wants to throw up. He grits his teeth as that awful smell enters his nose. He doesn't need to start dry-heaving all over the place, it'll show weakness.

He keeps pouring water over the wound, stopping every few minutes to let the water clear before he starts up again. He gags a little when he can clearly see a glimpse of bone beneath the blood still pouring out, the pus joining it. He wasn't so sure she had cut that deep but damn, damn, she had. He keeps pouring water over it until all that's getting washed off is blood and a little pus. The skin around the wound is an angry red, nearer the edges a color close to black, and the swelling is mind-blowing. How did he get his pants down, seesh. He wonders if he'll be able to get them back on. He'll have too. No way he was walking around with his pants around his ankles. Well, limping around. When the water clears, he moves his leg from it and begins to drink from the water, quenching his dry mouth and throat. It makes his limbs more heavy as he fills his belly of it and he realizes how tired he is now, now that the task of getting his wound clean it done. He falls onto his back, taking a deep breath and staring up at the sky, the trees that are stretching over him. His eyes feel heavy and he shakes his head. He lifts his head and looks down. He grabs the waist of his pants and with his good foot, lifts himself up and swiftly pulls them up. He hisses in pain as he scraps against his wound. He leans up as he does his pants and then splashes water onto his pant leg, soaking the area around his wound. It would have to do for now.

A sudden realization hits him as he wobbles to his feet, leaning on the stick more because of the heaviness in his body. Why isn't Haymitch sending him anything? Surely him trying this hard, trying so hard to live, has gotten him a few sponsors. Has he given it all to Katniss? The thought sends a flare of anger through him and he scowls. Of course he's given it all the Katniss. She is, after all, the Girl on Fire. The brave one. The one that doesn't trust stupid Careers and gets himself hurt. He groans as he pulls himself onto the rock and then slips down behind the branch. It all hurts so much. He manages to wiggle himself down, halfway under the rock, and he bunches his hood up, using it as a pillow. He places his stick near him, keeping a hand on it, and stares up at the sky. The sun is still high but slowly descending. He takes a deep breath as his eyes begin to droop. Maybe Katniss isn't getting anything, either. Maybe Haymitch isn't even paying attention. Oh, who is he kidding. Of course Katniss is getting gifts.

Of course. He thinks he deserves them but... so does she. Right? Positive feelings, positive. he tells himself as he thinks of Katniss. She does deserve sponsors, as much as he does. Idly, he wonders how he manages to make it to the river and back. He's so tired, so heavy. He remembers his blood trail and hopes the water dripping from his pants leg kind of made it vanish. At this rate, he's going to die from lack of blood. But there must be enough in him to keep him breathing but there's just enough slipping from him to make blood all over the place. The body was so confusing. He turns his head, squinting his eyes open and staring at the forest. He wonders if Katniss will make it her job to find him and care for him. Or if Cato will. Cato... he feels a scowl coming onto his face. Cato. He looked so upset when he saw Clove, laying there, gone from the world. Clove had attacked Peeta. Why wasn't Cato fussing over Peeta, taking care of him? He played Peeta. He played him and Peeta fell for it, when he told himself he wouldn't. Idiot, he hisses at himself as the scowl deepens. Cato never cared for him. That soft blue-eyed look, a lie. He was good at lying. Cato was playing him and enjoying it, while Peeta was tricking himself into thinking he was playing Cato back. No, he never had Cato under his thumb. He had always been under Cato's. The thought makes a stab of anger go through him and squeezing his eyes shut, he comes to a decision he won't back down from.

Next time he sees Cato, he'll kill him.

_..._

__If there's any typos, I apologize now. There shouldn't be but hey, you never know. So, there's that! Nothing really happened, just Peeta think, think, thinking away. Don't worry, Peeta's confusion will come to an end soon enough. I won't say anymore though. So, let's move on to the Question of the Chapter, yeah?!

Would you think Cato was out for your blood because you killed Clove?

Answer in your reviews! The next three chapters are coming fast! Till next time, lovelies. Much love, LW.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven._

"Peeta! Peeta, oh my god, Peeta. Open your eyes." a soft voice is pleading with him, sounding strained and concerned. Slowly, his eyes flutter open, wanting to know the owner of this voice. As his blue eyes come into focus, he's staring into tearful, grey eyes, brown, curly bangs hanging around her face, a braid hanging from her shoulder. "Peeta!" she cries and lays on him, hugging him around the neck. Peeta blinks, trying to catch up with what was happening. The pain in his leg is still there but it's mainly numb, not the best sign. He feels like he's still heavy, drifting between wakefulness and sleep. But Katniss' voice brings him back to wakefulness and at her next words, he's wide awake. "Peeta, I'm so happy I found you. When I heard the rule change, I knew, we could win this." she pulls back to stare down at him, her eyes still glassy, a smile on her face.

He blinks up at her, not sure what to do or say. He was relieved. That's all he felt; relief. He was relieved she was alive, he was relieved she was going to help, he was relieved they were a team. Together, they could take down Cato. Thresh. Foxface. The only remaining tributes, as far as he knows. He wasn't awake for the anthem and the blaring music hadn't awoken him so he isn't sure.

She decides to check his leg but can't see it well under the rock. "Do you need help moving?" she asks, looking at him.

He shakes his head and pushes himself onto his elbows. With a pained grunt, he pulls himself from under the rock. He has to bite back more noises when the pain flares with his movement. Katniss gasps and Peeta barely catches it because it's so low. He watches her as she bends over his leg, staring at it, her mouth in an 'O'. She looks almost sick. _She's_ sick? Peeta thinks and rolls his eyes. Now that he thinks about it, he feels very warm in his jacket, too warm.

"Did Cato do this to you?" she asks softly, glancing up at him.

The question catches him off guard and he blinks at her, tilting his head to the side. He feels a stab of anger in his gut. Why did she assume Cato did this? Cato... he scowls. "No. Clove did. I killed her," he says matter-of-factually, looking away when she looks at him with wide, grey eyes. She wasn't expecting that. She wasn't expecting the sweet, baker's son to actually be capable of man-slaughter, to be capable of fighting and killing somebody.

"Oh... I saw her face in the sky. I wasn't sure who did... I thought maybe Cato-"

"Cato didn't kill her or hurt me," Peeta snaps and he regrets it. Katniss looks at him, hurt in her eyes, but she covers it up quite quickly, recovering from his blow. He takes a deep breath, trying to reason with himself. He shouldn't be standing up for Cato, not like this. No, it was wrong. God, it was wrong to be that defensive over a killer. The Capitol must be eating this up, enjoying the confusing love triangle and the conflicting feelings Peeta is having. He suddenly hates them so much, it burns worse than the pain in his leg.

"Okay," Katniss finally says, locking eyes with him. "At least you've cleaned it. And at least I found you. The blood was easy to follow and so anybody could have..." she trails off, dropping her eyes. She's really worried about Peeta's well being, isn't she. He feels a swell in his chest and he reaches out, tucking some of her curled bangs behind her ear.

"But you found me," he says softly, not sure what was overcoming him. The urge to grab her and hug her to him was strong. He just wants someone there for him, to stay near him and not leave. Not betray him, play him, hurt him. Katniss wouldn't play that game. No, he hopes she wouldn't.

"I did." she whispers and begins to rummage through the backpack she has with her. She pulls out some pills and Peeta blinks as she shoves them at him. "Take these," she demands, "I can feel the heat rolling off you from here."

He slowly takes them, eyeing the two small, white pills. "What are they?" he asks, glancing at her. He realizes not just taking them shows he hasn't fully invested his trust into her. But in this arena, where everyone wants to win, it was hard. Even with the rule change. After all, that's the only reason she came, isn't it? If the rule hadn't changed, Peeta would have probably died. Or worse, been found.

"They'll reduce your temperature," she says, digging through that bag. It looks like she's inquired a lot of supplies over the duration of the Games. He feels that stir of envy, detest, anger. She was so much better at this than he was. He takes the pills, swallowing them and realizing how hot he was. He wants to just lay back and close his eyes but he knows Katniss isn't done with him. And besides, they're out in the open. "You must be hungry," she says, looking at him.

Peeta pauses, thinking about it. Actually, no, he hadn't even thought of hunger. Thirst, yes, but no hunger. "Actually, I'm not... I haven't been since yesterday." he says, the words dawning on him. That wasn't good. He was hot and not hungry. He swallows. He doesn't want to die, no, he wants to win. Needs too.

"Peeta, you have to eat," she says but his nose wrinkles up when she offers him gosling. She tries to coax it into him but the smell is making him want to barf. She manages to get a few bites of dried apple in him but he refuses anymore.

"I'm not hungry," he finally snaps, turning away from her probing fingers with food between them. She's obviously irritated now. She huffs and puts the food back up, shaking her head, her braid swinging on her shoulder. "I just want to sleep." he mutters, beginning to lay back but her hands catch him, forcing him back up.

"Soon," she promises and he's going to hold her to that promise. "We need to get somewhere safer, not as opened..." she's looking around and Peeta sees the lost look in her eye, the confusion. Her eyes linger on the tree but then they shoot down to his leg. No way he was getting in a tree, she must be thinking. She looks at his leg again and dives back into her pack. "Let's first make it down to the river... I want to try something," she says, eyeing something in her pack. Great, Peeta thinks with a face. Using his stick and help he doesn't want but accepts from Katniss, he gets up. Katniss moves the branch out of his way and helps him down to the stream. He plops down beside the water, his breathing ragged, his head spinning. He feels like he might vomit all over the place and he hasn't eaten anything so it would be water and then dry-heaving. He blinks some as she pulls out mint leaves.

"Those help with tracker jacker stings," he observes.

She looks impressed and he wishes he can smack the look from her face. He wasn't stupid. "Yeah... maybe it'll help with getting some of this stuff out of your leg," she says and pops a handful in her mouth.

As she chews, she slowly reaches forward, undoing his pants. He swallows as he lays back and lifts his hips up, as she pulls them down. He grits his teeth as she brushes against the wound and then spits out the green mesh. He leans up on his elbows, feeling faint and tired and sick. He can get through it, he can do it. He just doesn't need to think about it. He tries to not flinch as she presses them to his wound. He does let out a hiss of pain though and she glances at him with a look of worry and disgust. And he sees why disgust; pus is beginning to run down the side of his leg and he feels his stomach turn. He looks up at the sky, taking a deep breath.

"You're good," he winces as she applies another spit mesh to his wound and presses, "at this. Like your mother."

Katniss gives a small laugh, even if it's strained. "I'm not good at this. I'm not my mother. I have no idea what I'm doing and I hate pus." she says and makes a disgusted sound as she keeps chewing leaves, rinsing off the wound, and applying them again.

"You seem to be doing a good job to me." he says honestly, looking at her. She looks up, her lips pressed together, her eyes wide, and her face a near green. "How do you gut animals?" he asks then, the idea humorous. Katniss, the almighty huntress, gagging at the sight of blood and guts.

"That's much, much different, Peeta." she says, a smile twitching her tight lips, before she drops her eyes. He looks down and bites his tongue. After three applications and what feels like a bucket full of pus leaving his leg, the swelling is down and the wound doesn't look as angry. But with the pus gone and the swelling down some, it shows how deep Clove cut and he sees that glimpse of bone. He looks away quickly, trying to swallow down a gag.

"Oh." she breathes out, seeing the glimpse of bone. She clears her throat and looks at him. "We'll come back to this..." she scoots forward, leaning toward his face. He blinks at her, leaning back some. She frowns. "I'm trying to look at the cuts on your face and neck," she says and he feels stupid. He thought she was going in for a kiss. He rolls his eyes at himself and tilts his head up, as she looks over the cut on his neck and the scratch marks on his jaw line. "She has nails," Katniss concludes, tracing one of the fresh scratch marks and making Peeta wince.

"You don't say," he deadpans, looking at her.

She frowns some. "How did you kill her?"

"Huh?" he's taken back by her sudden question. Why does she want to know? She shakes her head as she picks up his arm, looking at the cut on his wrist. Nothing compared to the cut on his leg and even, the other ones littering his body weren't nearly as deep and just need a good cleaning or else they'd get infected.

"How did you kill her?" she repeats, pouring some water onto the cut on his wrist from a skin and then doing the same to his neck and jaw line, soaking the front of his shirt. She begins to take off his jacket and, with a grunt, he leans up and helps her, removing his shirt as well. She takes off his shoes and socks, while he stays quiet, wondering why she would ask such a question. Why should he care why she asked it though? He wonders as she begins to soak his clothes in the water and beat them against some rocks. She fishes off his pants the rest of the way and he's left only in his undershorts, open, exposed. But Katniss has her bow and arrows near and so he could relax back against the grass and pebbles beneath his back and stare up at the sky.

"She attacked me." he says, talking over her splashing, the sound of fabric against rocks. "I tried to choke her but she managed to get out of my grip. So, after I wrestled the knife away from her, I stabbed her in the eye." he looks up, to see Katniss' reaction. Her back is to him, as she scrubs at his clothes in the water. He lays his head back and stares at the fake blue. "Why did you want to know?"

"I've killed someone." she says, laying his wet clothes out, her back still to him. "The boy from District 1... I don't even know his name."

"Marvel," Peeta breathes, a stab of pain going through him. Why? He didn't talk to Marvel and Marvel didn't seem to like him. But the way he would sit at the lake and stare at it... his hands lifting to his face... his shoulders hunching after Glimmer's passing. It reminded Peeta they're all humans, all have feelings and emotions, and even the Careers have hearts. Even Cato has one, no matter how small it is or how disconnected he is from it.

"Marvel," Katniss repeats, turning to him. Her face is grim. "I shot him with an arrow because he killed Rue... I made an alliance with her."

"District 11." Peeta mumbles, not wanting to talk now. He's filling with grief. Grief for Glimmer, for Marvel, for Rue, for every last person here. Even the girl he killed on his first night out with the Careers and even Clove. But, that doesn't mean he won't kill again. Even though he's feeling grief and sadness, he doesn't feel regret, he doesn't want it to be changed. Because he wants to win and to do that, he must fight and kill and let deaths be a forgotten thing.

"Yeah." Katniss whispers, looking down at him, staring at the wound. She slowly kneels down, her hands hovering above it, but then she slowly places them on her knees. "Maybe I'll put some... burn ointment on it. I think it helps with infection and..." she trails off, her brows furrowing.

"Wrap it up?" he says softly, glancing at her, seeing how lost she looked. She was scared, just as he was scared. But neither would never show it.

"Yeah." she says and gets to work. Peeta tries to ignore the little stabs of pain but they weren't as bad. Which worried him. Either Katniss was helping or it was beginning to go numb, which wasn't a good sign. She makes a face at his undershorts and he catches it.

"Do you want to wash those too?" he asks, looking down at the filthy things next to the clean, white cotton of the sterile bandage. She nods and he lifts his hips to get out of them but her mouth drops and she shakes her head.

"Wait, wait," she pulls out another backpack and Peeta hides his shock.

Where is she getting all this stuff? Has Haymitch been sending her things? Oh no, the negative feelings, they're swirling. Does she have sponsors? Damnit, he needs gifts and help! He has Katniss' help now, though. That's better than anything. And maybe now, Haymitch will send him gifts, since Haymitch is obviously so in-love with Katniss. Childish, Peeta, he scolds himself as she puts the backpack on his chest and stands up, turning away. He rolls his eyes. This was the arena, there's been plenty of nakedness here before. Though, Peeta isn't sure if he wants to get naked in front of Katniss or he wants all of Panem to see his goods. He manages to get the boxer shorts off, covering himself with the pack, and throws them at Katniss. She flinches like they're going to bite before glaring at him and picking them up, kneeling in the water and cleaning them. He grins a little at her reaction and looks back up towards the sky. The grin doesn't manage to reach his eyes.

"So, what has Haymitch sent you?" she asks curiously as she lays his underwear on a rock. Peeta frowns, rolling his head to the side to look at her.

"Nothing... you got something, didn't you?" he feels those negative feelings swirl and he turns his head away, so she can't see his scowl. She's busying herself with flipping his clothes over, the fake sun taking its time to dry them.

"Burn medicine... oh, and some bread." she sounds sheepish. She should sound ashamed, Peeta's bitter mind conjures up as he closes his eyes.

He remembers her using the medicine on his wound. He tries to not snap at her, yell and throw a fit, like a child. If Haymitch was choosing favorites, so be it. He didn't need any stupid gifts to win these Games. He just needed strength, sheath, and coldness. "Good for you," of course he can't help but make a bitter, sarcastic remark. "I always knew you were his favorite."

Katniss actually sounds a bit offended. "Please, he can't stand being in the same room with me." she says, turning to him and looking him over.

Peeta opens his eyes, the anger flaring, and turns his glaring eyes towards her. "Oh, yes, and that's why he sent you things while I lay here, dying, Katniss. Because he can't stand you." he snaps and scoffs, looking up into the sky. He can't stand another second looking into those beautiful, grey eyes. He wants to rip them out. Whoa, where did that come from... he's had bitter thoughts towards Katniss but violent thoughts? No. He shakes his head and looks at her. Her cheeks are a color darker and she's glaring at him, her jaw clenched. Katniss was helping him, risking herself by being out in the open and trying to save his life. She didn't ask Haymitch for those things. It was Haymitch's choice. And he certainly didn't want any more violent thoughts about her. He had to keep these feelings away or they would blossom into something much worse. "You're both a lot alike, you know," he says finally, their eyes locked.

Hers flare in annoyance. "How?" she demands, obviously offended. He knows she wants to make a off-hand comment about the drunk but that drunk was listening and she wants more gifts, Peeta knows that.

"Strong-headed... stubborn... so sure of yourself... just... strong." he says and sighs, closing his eyes. "Katniss, I'm in no mood for talking about yours and Haymitch's a likenesses."

"You brought it up," she points out dryly, sitting beside him.

"You brought him up," he counters back and feels himself growing heavier.

"Peeta, we need to move soon," Katniss grabs his shoulder but he shakes her hand off. She frowns as blue clashes with grey.

"Katniss, I can't... I'm so tired... just for a few minutes, at least." he says and closes his eyes again, turning his head away. Before he can hear Katniss protest, if she did, he's drifting off into the blackness, the pain and numbness in his leg drifting the opposite way.

_..._

"Don't you die on me, 12." Cato's voice swirls in his head, taking over his mind and leaving little room to think of anything else. His blue eyes, that softness he yearns for, takes over his vision and he sees nothing else but it. "Don't you die on me." he repeats more harshly, sternly, and Peeta feels the touch of his hands on his body. He feels Cato grabbing his shoulder, shaking it softly at first but then slowly getting harder. And then he hears it, his name falling from his tongue, in that sweet, slow way only Cato could pull off. "Peeta," he whispers, his voice warm and cold in one, "Peeta." the way he says his name makes the warmth pool in the pit of his belly and slowly spread throughout his body. And then, he suddenly yells it, scaring him. "Peeta!"

Peeta gasps, his eyes snapping open. "Ca-" he stops the name trying to leave his lips just in time, biting down on his tongue as he looks into the eyes of one Katniss Everdeen. Not Cato. Just Katniss. He was dreaming... but Cato's voice sounded so real, his eyes were so bright, and the touch... it was all Katniss, besides the eyes. The touch, the voice. He takes a deep breath as Katniss stares down at him, confused. At least she didn't catch the word he was about to utter. He frowns at himself. Now he's dreaming about Cato. He remembers the nightmare about Cato killing him, a simple thing that fueled his will of wanting to kill Cato until he became emotional with him, but this dream was soft and sweet, the Cato he yearns for. Yearns for? He mentally makes a face. No, Peeta didn't yearn for Cato. A killer. A bad, bad person. A heartless person... The Careers aren't heartless, his mind whispers and he tries to ignore it as Katniss begins to speak.

"We have to go." she says, gathering his dry clothes.

He realizes the sun was lower, very close to setting. He blinks a few times and pushes himself up onto his elbows. He feels very sore and still tired. "Go where?" he asks, wondering where the hell they could go.

"Away from here," she tells him, giving him his boxer shorts and turning away. He throws the backpack aside and begins to work them on as she continues talking, "Downstream, maybe. Somewhere we can hide you until you're stronger."

He nods, adjusting his boxer shorts and then slipping on his shirt. It's nice, to have cleaner clothes. He slips on his jacket and zips it up, before reaching his hand out for his pants. "Let me help," she says, kneeling beside him.

"No," he takes the pants away, more like snatches them, and he sees the brief flash of hurt. "I can do it," he says more softly and she nods, standing up. He's beginning to hate his mood swings; one minute, he doesn't like her and is having violent thoughts about her, the next, he doesn't like seeing her hurt or wounded. He shakes his head as he works his pants on. It takes a lot more out of him than he expected and part of him wishes he had accepted Katniss' offer on help but he's glad he hadn't. He's strong, he can do this. He needs to prove that to the world, especially his mother, but most of all, himself. He does his pants up once they're on his hips and grabs his stick.

With Katniss' help that he allows, he's back up on his feet. Well, foot. His leg still jolts in pain but over all, it's numb. He tries to put weight on it and he feels his face drain of color the instant he does, the pain doubling, tripling. He nearly drops the stick and falls. What he does do is bends over, using the stick as support, and throws up what little food he had in him. Katniss hops back and behind him, beginning to awkwardly pat his back as he dry-heaves for a few seconds. He finally gets a hold of himself and straightens up, shaking her hand away, sucking in mouthfuls of air. She gives him a slightly annoyed look but right now, he doesn't care. He feels horrible, the disgusting pile of watery pale stuff at his feet making him want to throw up again but he has nothing to throw up.

"Peeta, are you okay?" Katniss asks, her hand returning to his back. This time, he doesn't shake it off. He nods, steadying himself on his stick. "Here," she grabs his arm and puts it on her shoulders.

Even though he doesn't want too, he puts some of his weight on her. He isn't sure how's she's carrying anything. Wait, her backpack seemed to be endless so she probably has his shoes and socks in there. Slowly, they enter the water and begin to go downstream. He's pushing himself, that much is obvious. He keeps grinding his teeth, letting out small grunts, and as they go on, more of his weight is pushed onto Katniss, until the stick is forgotten and left in the water. His breathing is rough, ragged and heavy, and he can barely stand on his own. Katniss is having trouble holding up his weight but she manages, finally forcing him down onto the bank, ignoring his weak protests. She forces his head between his legs and Peeta knows he needs this. He feels like he might pass out any second.

After some deep breathing and brushing Katniss' awkward hand-patting away, he feels his head clearing. But he isn't sure if he can walk again. Just the thought makes his head fuzzy. He leans up and regrets it; the world tilts dangerously to the left and he realizes he's tilting with it.

"Peeta!" Katniss gasps, catching him and holding him up right. Even though the sun was beginning to set and the air was cooling, he feels like he's burning up. "Crap," she whispers and throws his arm over her shoulder, heaving him up. He groans, everything spinning, becoming a blur of colors. She forces him forward and he feels like he's going to be sick again, slumping against Katniss heavily.

Finally, they get to where they want to be. She sets him down at the mouth of the cave and puts the back of her hand to his forehead. She lets out a small curse he barely catches as he slumps back against the rock. She gets to work and he watches through heavy eyes. She brings pine needles into the cave and then he hears shuffling before she's back and whisking him up and helping him into the cave. He grunts as he slides in and she helps him over to the sleeping bag. He's in a half daze, details not coming to him, and he barely takes notice as she tucks him in. She places something in his mouth, his mind too muddled to realize what it is, and then she's forcing water into his mouth, and so he drinks. She holds fruit up to his mouth but he weakly turns his head, sinking farther into the sleeping bag. All he wants to do is sleep, sleep this off and get up and win. He hears her shuffling away but doesn't feel like seeing what she was doing. With a deep breath, he allows himself to begin to drift off, since she wasn't bothering him.

He thought too soon. "Peeta?" she says softly. He forces his eyes open and looks at her. She's kneeling beside him, worry etched into her face. She reaches forward, pushing the mess of hair off his forehead. Her fingers linger on his forehead as his eyes drift close again. "Don't fall asleep yet," she demands softly.

"I'm tired," he says in a small, whiny voice. He doesn't care how weak he looks right now; he was tired and wants sleep.

"Peeta." she says sternly, frowning at him.

He groans, turning his head away. "Just a few minutes." he whispers, glancing at her. "Sleeping will help."

She sighs, settling in beside him and pulling her bow closer. "Okay, go to sleep," she whispers, reaching out again and brushing his forehead. He nods, his eyes already closing. "Don't die on me, Peeta."

"Don't die on me, 12." instead of hearing Katniss' voice last, he hears Cato's, strong, loud, and clear, and he dreams about soft blue eyes, sweet friction, and pleading words to stay with him, to not go, and to not die.

_..._

There's that! Question of the Chapter is!

Would you accept Katniss' help as easily as Peeta did?

Two more chapters till I start going back to regular updating! Much love, LW.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve._

Slowly, Peeta's eyes drift open. He stares up at the rock ceiling above his head; it's sloping downwards and he can see a hole off to the side in it, light casting down into it and shining on him. The light isn't that bright and so it doesn't hurt his eyes as he acknowledges it. It takes him a second but as he shifts, he realizes he's inside of a sleeping bag. When the hell had he gotten into this thing? He closes his eyes and can vaguely recall Katniss' voice, urging him to lift himself up and get in it, but it feels like a dream as he thinks about it. He sighs and shifts in it, the heat making him sweat. Little pain jolts from his leg when he shifts and he bites his tongue, realizing its numb. Numbness was never a good sign, right? He looks around, expecting to see Katniss at the mouth of their little cave, watching the trees, but instead, it's all empty space around him. For a split second, panic fleets through him. Where is she? Is she hurt? Did Cato get her?

The last question stabs through him. He hates to think Cato would hurt Katniss, someone he cares for, but it's Cato. He's a Career, he's heartless - no, he isn't that - but he is a killing machine. Cato wants to win. Maybe by himself. Would he even team up with Peeta? Ugh, it's too early for thoughts like this. Actually, he doesn't even know what time it is but it feels like it's too early. Maybe every time he thinks about his feelings for the Career, it'll feel too early for them. A shuffling outside of the cave has his whole body stiffening up, little pain shooting through his leg. His hands shoot from the sleeping bag and he feels the ground around him. He grasps it, near the wall and nearly out of a reach. A rock, a bit bigger than his fist, and he can feel how jagged the edges are. He drags it near him, staring intently at the entrance to the cave as... Katniss slips in, her face blank, but when she sees Peeta, a smile touches her lips.

"Hey," she says softly.

His hand releases the rock almost instantly and he tucks his arms back into the sleeping bag, returning her smile with a small one of his own. "Hi." he says just as softly, as she comes towards him.

She settles in beside him, looking him over. She reaches up and takes something off his forehead, something he hadn't felt till now. It was strip of fabric, soaked with water and his sweat. "You're still hot," she says, her smile disappearing with a frown.

Part of him wants the smile back. The other wants to take the rock and smash it against her face until he can't even till it's Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. The sudden violent, disgusting thought makes his empty stomach turn and his smile to disappear as well. "Yeah," he says, pushing the sleeping bag down to his waist.

He has a thought: where is Haymitch? Obviously Katniss wants him alive, well. Maybe Haymitch is pissed at him for having a short fling with Cato that was all a game. Or maybe Haymitch is waiting. For what? Peeta isn't dumb, he prides himself in being able to figure out hidden messages, but this one has him stumped. Was Haymitch not giving him anything because he was telling Peeta something? Or was Peeta looking too deeply into it? He sighs, leaning back against the cave wall. Not as comfortable as the plush couches of the Capitol but doable. Living in District 12 prepares you for discomfort.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, concern laced in her face. Briefly, she makes a face, as if she didn't want to show how concerned she is, but it disappears as quickly as it came. She reaches out and pushes some of his sweat-damp, matted hair from his forehead and lays her hand on it. She doesn't move her hand right away, blue clashing with gray.

And then it all clicks into place in Peeta's head. Haymitch wants this. Romance. Between the two star-crossed lovers of District 12. He wants Peeta to swoon over Katniss, to love her and only her. To show his little thing with Cato was just that: a little thing. He doesn't know how he figures it out but just staring into Katniss' eyes, it becomes clear in his. He has to pretend to be madly in-love with Katniss, to be completely smitten for the Girl on Fire. Even though he feels the complete opposite.

Self-loathing begins to raise but he manages to push it away, as he raises his eyebrows, forcing a coy smile to play on his lips. "I'd be better if you were closer," he whispers, watching as her eyes grow wide.

But the next second, she's relaxed and he knows she's caught on, figured it out. Star-crossed lovers didn't just sit around and force conversation. They poured their hearts out to one another, they spent as much close time as possible, because this could be their last moments. Katniss scoots closer, her hand slipping into his hair before drifting down the side of his face and landing on his chest. It doesn't light a fire in its wake, like Peeta was hoping. Instead, it leaves a small sizzle, barely affecting him.

But he has to play it off and he takes a sharp intake of breath, as they both lean forward together. As he closes his eyes and his lips meet Katniss', he can only think of Cato's kiss. A kiss that was full of need, of want, of longing, even. He's disappointed when he doesn't feel a stirring in his pants, disappointed when his breathing remains steady, and even more disappointed that all he can think about is Cato's rough, slightly chapped lips and he can't think about Katniss' soft, plump ones. He shouldn't keep seeing Cato that way. Cato hates him, wants him gone. Katniss, though...

With a stab of pain, he realizes this is a game too. An act. Just a play for the people watching. Just a television show. Haymitch's words rip through him, _"It's a television show!"_ why can he remember that from his yelling at Katniss? He hadn't even been paying attention, how did he recall that? Her lips are gone and he's thrown into the present, his eyes slowly opening. They're so close, their noses are almost touching, and their breaths are mingling. His mind is elsewhere though. Why is he pained to think of this as another game, another act, another play? Does he love Katniss and he doesn't even realize it? Is he being stupid and just hiding behind Cato, in fear Katniss would hurt him? Cato could hurt him much, much worse, though. No, he knows. He's tired of lying. He's tired of playing games. He wants Cato. He wants Cato so badly, it hurts. All along, he thought he had been playing a game with Cato, playing it back just as hard.

But all along, he had been falling for the Career, lying to himself. Cato's soft look enters his eyes and it's nothing compared to the soft look Katniss is giving. Her look seems forced, seems to unreal. Cato's, though... it was so real. His chest clenches as she sighs and looks down, her cheeks a light pink. Their eyes reconnect and he suddenly wants to throw a fit. Yell at the world, why? Why couldn't he be in-love with Katniss instead and she him? Why did he have to go and begin liking a fucked-up Career that wants his blood? He's so emotionally tired. He wishes Katniss would dissolve into Cato and the self-loathing grows. Maybe there's some emotion reflecting in his eyes but confusion and then concern crosses Katniss' face. He quickly looks away and just in time, because a sound distracts them both. A gentle clank, outside of the cave.

In an instant, Katniss has her bow up, arrow notched in place. Peeta's hand is on his rock, gripping it so tightly, he's sure the jagged edges will rip into his skin any moment. After a few tense seconds, nothing happens, and slowly, Katniss begins to go towards the entrance. Peeta's hand twitches and without thinking, he reaches out and grabs her upper arm, stopping her. She tenses and looks at him, confusion clouding her eyes before her mouth turns in an 'o'. God, his feelings, his body, and most of all, his heart, needs to decide what the fuck he wants before he just does something completely stupid. But he knows he cares for Katniss in some way, as a friend, and he's just worried about her. Even if, a darker part of him hates her as much as he's beginning to hate himself.

"Be careful," he says quietly as he quickly releases her arm, as if he was burned. Isn't that ironic, with her being the Girl on Fire and all.

She nods, hiding her surprise as she moves towards the entrance. She pulls herself out and Peeta finds himself holding his breath, counting the seconds she's gone. What if Cato's out there, killing her right now? The thought, to Peeta's anger and confusion and glee, doesn't hurt as bad as he thought it would. Just if Cato didn't hurt him. But, Cato already has, emotionally. So physically wouldn't be too horrible anyway. The way Cato has hurt him... nothing could measure up to the pain. He's so stupid. He barely knows Cato yet here he is, falling all over the place for couldn't love Cato, not as much as his mind keeps telling him he does.

But Cato... that soft look, the way he opened up to Peeta by the fire, how open and soft and trusting he was towards Peeta... his heart clenches as he remembers the shock on Cato's face at seeing Clove's body, the pain and hurt underneath it. He scowls mentally. This is the Hunger Games, after all. Cato was just playing his own version of the Hunger Games. Her feet are sliding in and before he knows it, she's back, a big smile on her face. It's too tight, too forced. Hopefully everyone was stupid and would believe it.

"Peeta, look at what Haymitch sent you." she says warmly, crawling over and setting her bow and arrows aside.

He scoffs. He can't help it. No way Haymitch sent him something. It was for Katniss, for finally kissing Peeta. But there are two people for a kiss and so maybe, Haymitch was partly thinking about him. He tries to play off his scoff by clearing his throat. "Is it medicine?" he asks, hopeful. If it's medicine, they could move forward, kill the others, and go home. Kill Cato. He grits his teeth as pain stabs through him. It has to be done. He knew it from the very beginning. It had to be done.

"No." Katniss frowns, as she untwists the top and holds up the pot. Peeta realizes what it is; hot broth. His stomach churns. He isn't hungry. He frowns as the smell reaches him. Katniss catches his frown. "Oh, no, you're eating this."

"I'm not hungry and it smells..." he doesn't find the right word and so instead, he makes a face, scrunching up his nose and squinting his eyes.

Katniss actually laughs and it sounds real. The sound sends a bit of happiness through Peeta but over all, it doesn't affect him. Only as a friend, he's realizing, only a friend he envies and hates. "You're eating it," she says more sternly and they even had a courtesy to send a spoon with it. She scoops up some of the clear liquid and brings it towards him but, like a child, he presses his lips firmly together and turns his head. "Peeta!" she says, sounding amused and annoyed in one. At least they were giving the Capitol a show. Because that's all it was.

"I'm not hungry and the smell makes me-"

"You'll feel better," she cuts him off and moves the spoon closer.

He only shakes his head. If he opens his mouth to say no, he knows she would force it down his throat, spoon and all. She huffs and puts the spoon back in the broth, trying to form a plan in that head of hers.

"I'll leave you if you don't eat it," she finally says.

He snorts a laugh and rolls his eyes, giving her a 'really?' look. She wouldn't do that to him. She took the time to find him, no way she would leave him. She purses her lips, another plan swirling around in her head.

He's a little offended she thinks he would believe that but it disappears at her next words. "I'll give you a kiss after each sip." she says.

No. He wants to say no and sink into the sleeping bag and disappear. If it was Cato... well, Cato could flash those blue eyes at him and he would drink the broth out of the pot. In such a short, painful time, Cato makes Peeta feel things he never thought existed. It was scary, thrilling, and unnerving in one. Slowly, he takes a deep breath, trying to focus on Katniss.

"Deal." he says and opens his mouth.

And so it begins. After each sip, he's rewarded with plump lips pressing against his in a pleasant, soft way. But that doesn't mean he likes it. He doesn't feel hungry and the smell of the broth is bothering him but he manages to get the broth down and keep it down. He even manages to get Katniss to eat some of it, in exchange he gives her a few fake-passionate pecks in return. The pot is empty and she sets it aside. Slowly, she pushes her bow and arrows aside and lays beside Peeta, resting her head on his chest. He drapes his arm around her and it feels so unnatural, so fake. It felt right when he was pinned under Cato, his wrists above his head. God, did that feel right. He shakes himself mentally and concentrates on the girl half-laying on him.

"See, that wasn't so bad." she finally says, resting her hand over his heart. It should be pounding, out of the control, for the Girl on Fire, but instead, it's steady. Her fingers curl a little, as if she's realizing this. Maybe she thought it wasn't an act or maybe she thought it wasn't on Peeta's part. He wasn't sure.

"No, it was quite an experience," he says, never having been happier for his skills with words.

He thinks he gets it from his father. His father always knew how to use words. That's how he won over his mother, after all. A few charming words and she was putty in his hands. At first. Peeta isn't sure what happened overtime with their relationship but he's sure his parents were more in-love at one point in time. It hurt, thinking about his father. His father was one of the people that actually showed care for him. His mother, on the other hand. He can recall the slaps he often got from disobeying her and his father turning a blind eye. The worse thing was when she hit him with a rolling pin, for dropping that bread that he threw to Katniss... back then, he was possibly in-love with her. But now, he couldn't even fathom the thought, no matter how much he wished it was true.

"Yeah," she says and slowly leans up, propping herself up on his chest and staring down at him.

Their eyes search each other's, searching for the answer of if it's real. Both have the same result: nothing. There's no answer because there's no question. They both know this isn't real, it's all a show, for the sake of living. The thought isn't as painful now. Peeta knows with Katniss' help, he'll live. He'll go home. He'll be alive. But Cato... he banishes the thought. With a grim expression that he quickly wipes away, he only hopes Thresh and Cato somehow kill each other.

"Did anything happen, while I was out?" to not lose the moment, the softness of their closeness, he reaches up and tucks her curly bang behind her ear. He expects her to act it out better but instead, she just keeps a blank look on her face. He's never done this either, until recently, but he's managing. It's strange, faking a romance.

"No... Foxface, Cato, and Thresh are still alive." she says and Peeta wonders if she has the same thought: hopefully Cato and Thresh would kill each other and as for Foxface, maybe she'll die of natural causes. He doesn't know but he hopes and doesn't hope for Cato's death.

He nods, leaning his head back against the wall and staring up at the rock ceiling, not wanting to look into her eyes any longer. The gray depth was too much; he wants endless blues. He closes his eyes and exhales. He won't get those endless blues though. He'll get the gray in front of him. He'll have to accept that. He tightens his arm around her without realizing it, as grief fills him. He'll never have Cato, he knows that now. And he'll have to come to terms with it. Even, he barely knows Cato... even though he misses the fire he causes to rip through him, the trust Cato showed and the softness in his eyes. Did he really act all that out? Did he really just play a game? Peeta wishes the answer was no, he meant it, he meant it all. But reality is kicking him and he knows that it won't ever be like that. Slowly, he casts his eyes back down to Katniss, and he feels a smile creeping onto his face to his own accord. Her eyes are drifting shut but she jerks, opening them and blinking.

"Go to sleep," he demands softly, stroking her hair, his fingers trailing along her braid that has stayed in place this whole time.

She frowns and shakes her head, her braid shaking between his fingers. "No, I-"

"Need sleep," he finishes for her and pushes her head back down onto his chest. "You're tired, Katniss. I'll keep watch. You're in no way alert enough to fight someone off, if they come along." it's the only way he can think to convince her to sleep. She sighs, knowing he was right.

"Let's get you out of the sleeping bag first," she mumbles tiredly, leaning up and unzipping it.

With some wiggling and lifting, the sleeping bag is gone and she reaches up, touching his forehead. "Still hot but not as bad." she smooths the sleeping bag out beside him and plops down on it, while he leans against the wall, his fingers drumming against the rock on the other side of him. He's surprised she hasn't noticed it. He looks over at her and at the same time, they reach, their fingers lacing and she scoots closer to his body. She uses her other arm as a pillow and instantly, she's asleep.

They're good at this acting thing, he realizes. She really is beautiful. With her dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin from hours of hunting, pink lips, and big, grey eyes, anybody would be lucky to bag her. But Peeta doesn't want to bag her. He likes blonde hair, paler skin with a light dusting of the sun's touch, board lips, and sly, blue eyes with a cocky grin to match. He closes his eyes and clenches his jaw. He was fucked-up in his own way, he is this beautiful girl that he can if he tries hard enough to break down her walls but instead, he's pinning for someone so impossible. He shakes his head at himself and opens his eyes, gazing back down at her. He can't say, maybe his feelings will change and he'll fall in-love with her. He was tricking himself before. That isn't going to happen. If only he could snap his fingers and it would happen. If only he could fall in-love with the Girl on Fire, instead of the District 2 Career.

_..._

Katniss is mad when she wakes up. She leans up, taking her hand from Peeta's, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She lets out a small yawn and looks at him, a smile beginning to form. She's beautiful in the light from the hole in the cave, her hair mussed from bed head, and her lips forming a tired smile. But then, her eyes flash and she's wide awake, alert, and the smile is gone.

"You were supposed to wake me after a couple of hours," she says, sounding annoyed.

He knows he needs to grasp the romance again, he knows he needs to calm her down and make her relax. And so he falls back on the one thing he can: humor. "Nothing happened," he says and slowly, a grin touches his lips. "Besides, I like watching you sleep. You don't scowl. Improves your looks a lot."

The scowl is almost instant but so is the amusement in her eyes and the air seems to lighten, to lift up and he finds himself smiling at her. The scowl drops and her brows furrow, as she reaches forward. She touches his cheek and jerks her hand away, as if she was burned. She was the Girl on Fire, she burned people, not the other way around. But, Peeta thinks with the thought of Portia, he's the Boy on Fire. "Have you been drinking the water?" she asks slowly.

He blinks. Water? He notices the containers at his thighs now, between him and Katniss, and he vaguely remembers her mentioning something about them. Or did she not? He can't remember. Oh crap, he hadn't touched it and he did feel heat but he just didn't feel thirsty.

She frowns. "Peeta!" she scolds softly and begins to go through that bags of hers. She forces some fever pills into him and, to his dismay, he's forced into drinking two quarts of water but he gets a kiss for it. Which he has to pretend is the whole reason he forced the water down and he has to pretend to be happy about it. She tends to his minor wounds first, the scratches and two knife cuts, and then, she settles herself near his legs and he can see her tensing, her hands hovering for a few seconds.

He thinks he's prepared to see it but when she gets his pants down and unwraps it, he feels his stomach turn and bile raise in his throat. He's going to barf up that broth and water. It's horrible, he isn't sure why he isn't feeling it but then remembers, it's mainly numb, only a jolt of pain that he hides every once in a while. The pus is gone but the swelling increased, making his thigh look hugely ugly, and the tight, shiny skin is an angry red, inflamed. He swallows because that's not the worse part of it. Red streaks are beginning to make their way up and down his leg and he can hear his heart pounding. Blood poisoning. His head is spinning as he feels like he might pass out. Blood poisoning. Only expensive Capitol medicine can help with this and he isn't so sure Haymitch is shitting money right now. Even with a heavy load of sponsors, it would be hard to afford it. He tries to keep his breathing regular and his face clear of emotion and at Katniss' next words, he finds he can't.

"Well, there's more swelling, but the pus is gone," her voice is unsteady, like he feels.

"I know what blood poisoning is," he whispers, his voice equally unsteady, if not more. He's so scared, he realizes. He doesn't want to die. Not like this. But how else? He isn't sure. He just knows he wants to live. He wants to go back home and live. Even if his life will be full of a fake romance, he wants to go home. Even if his life won't mean as much without soft, blue eyes, trusting words, and cocky grins, he wants to go home. He sucks in a sharp breath and Katniss catches it, their eyes locking.

"You're going to have to outlast the others, Peeta." there's the Katniss he knows: raw determination, annoyed words, a clipped tone. She's upset. So is he. "They'll cure it back at the Capitol when we win."

He swallows, wanting to believe her words. Wanting to smile, nod, and say, yeah, you're right. But her words barely sink in. He's going to die. He's going to die from fucking blood poisoning and all he can do is sit here and fake a romance. His last moments will be a lie. He hates it, he burns with the hatred but there isn't much he can do. Maybe by some miracle, he'll be saved. Somehow. He sees the look in Katniss' eyes then. Concern, pain, and desperation. She wants Peeta to live, maybe as badly as he wants to live himself. His next words tumble out, not at his expanse, but her own, "Yeah... that's a good plan."

She looks at him and he knows she can see through his words. But she won't confront him about it. They're both upset about this. "You need to eat," she reaches for her bow and arrows. "Keep your strength up. I'm going to make you soup."

"Lighting a fire?" a small smile twitches at his lips as sadness fills him. "Wasn't that one of Haymitch's first bit of advice to us? Don't light a fire?"

She has a small smile now, the sadness rolling off of them in waves, making the cave very depressing. "Yes but you need food." before he can protest, she's scrambling out and he's wondering if her hasty retreat was because she was getting emotional.

He moves himself onto the sleeping bag and as if his leg is spiting him, wanting him to just break down and scream, it flares in pain and he grits his teeth. Crap. The heat is beginning to get to him, as well. He's sweating and he can feel the heat from the outside, sinking into the cave. It's uncomfortable. He slumps against the rock wall behind him, breathing deeply. He can feel himself getting worse but he's been trying to not dwell on it. Instead he dwells on a certain Career and that angers him. But it's better than thinking about his future. A very bleak future, it is. He wants to throw things, he wants to scream, and he wants to cry. He wants to just lay here and accept it. But that would never happen. In this arena, he became a fighter. He would fight till the very end, even if he wants to throw a childish fit. A fit that would change nothing and so that's the only reason he doesn't act upon it. Katniss comes back faster than he expected and he's surprised she has made a soup.

"Did you start a fire?" he asks, not being able to hide the depression in his voice, the anger, and most of all, the determination.

"No." she wipes sweat from her forehead and puts a couple cool cloths on his forehead. They both frown at the same time. They aren't helping a thing but she keeps them there, hoping, hoping like him. Determined, like him. "It's so hot, you could fry an egg." a small smile flashes across her lips but it disappears. "That's why I was able to make this soup..." she trails off, holding up the pot that once held the broth.

Peeta sighs. He's too tired to fight with her so he opens his mouth and she looks relieved. "Tell me a story," he whispers after his third spoonful. The soup is good and he's surprised she was able to make it, just from the things outside. She looks a bit shocked at his request but he remembers when he was little and his mother was sweeter. She would tell him stories, happy stories that made him fall asleep with a smile on his face. Sometimes, he wishes he can back to that happier time. Sometimes is now.

"What about?" she asks slowly as she eases another spoonful into his mouth.

He softens, looking away. "Something happy. My mother... when I was a child, she would tell me happy stories..." he trails off, his throat tightening. Sometimes, he hates his mother but that is his mother and he loves her. He might not see her again. Hell, she was expecting Katniss to come home anyway. The thought sends a flare of anger through him but then the stab of pain after it is worse. He might not live and he won't get to see anyone he knows. The thought was depressing and he looks at Katniss, to see her looking just as sad.

"Okay, a happy story," she whispers and as she feeds him the soup, she tells him the happiest day of her life, which consisted of her buying Prim's goat, Lady. The way she talks about the goat, how her sister reacted to it, it was obvious how much she adored Prim, how much she loved her. During the story, Katniss becomes more upbeat, smiling fondly at the memories. It makes Peeta smile and his heart swell a little. Katniss had to get home to her but Peeta also wanted home. He couldn't fully put his trust into the Capitol into believing there was a possibility of two victors but maybe, it was true, and he and Katniss would be going home. Katniss to her little sister that she loves with all her heart.

"You're so happy when you talk about it," he says softly once she finishes.

She blinks, looking sheepish. She shrugs. "The goat pays for itself," she says as she feeds him the last spoonful. She forces some water down his throat as he considers this.

"No. You just liked seeing Prim so happy." he says.

She smiles a bit sadly. "There was that too," she whispers and after her last word, the sound of the trumpets blare.

She jumps and in an instant, she's at the mouth of the cave, watching the sky. Peeta wishes he can move and watch with her but no canons had sounded today, so there were no deaths. Still, he's so scared Cato's face will flash in that sky... just the thought twists something deep in his gut and he feels sick. And as Claudius Templesmith begins to speak, Peeta realizes what it is just before he says.

"Attention, tributes, attention. A feast will be held at the Cornucopia in which you will enjoy." he pauses, letting it sink in. Peeta's already brushing it off when his next words catch him off guard. Usually feasts weren't special; they were maybe a bag of food tributes fought over or even a stale piece of bread. You never knew. "Now, hold on. Some of you may already be declining my wonderful invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance." the static fills the air and that's it.

Peeta knows Katniss is going to go. They do need something desperately and that's medicine. He knows that's what's in their bag and he feels guilty when he wants Katniss to go. But somebody in-love wouldn't let the apple of their eye do that. He had to play it off, act like he wants her to stay and not go. But all he wants her to do is go, to save his life. He's selfish, he knows it, but so is everyone else. Expect maybe Katniss, since she is helping him. He begins to feel guilty as he stares at her back and he knows she's thinking it over just as hard as he is.

"You can't go." he finds himself saying loudly, demanding she doesn't argue silently.

But this is Katniss. She's going to argue, he knows she's going too. He has so many emotions wounding up in him since these Games started, he's ready for it to be over with. He's ready for his leg to heal and he's ready to win. He's ready for it. He's ready to go home and try to go back to normal. Even though there's no such thing as normal anymore after the Games.

"Who said I was?"

"Oh, so you're not?" he says, glaring at her back. Give him a break. He can read people better than anyone he knows. He can tell just by the way her shoulders tense and she looks down, she was lying. She turns to him, frowning.

"Of course I'm not!" she hisses and crawls over, shaking her head. "I'm not stupid. Do you think I'm really going to run into a free-for-all against Thresh and Cato, of all people?" the mention of his name sends a stab of pain through Peeta but he pushes it away. "I'll let them fight it out and we'll see who's in the sky tomorrow night and work out a plan from there."

If it's Cato, Peeta isn't sure he wants the medicine. That thought sends a jolt through him. No, he knows Cato has to die so he can live, so he can go home. He tries to ignore the feelings of wanting to die if there's no Cato in the world. Cato is just... he's nothing. He needs to be. Peeta is just tricking himself into thinking these feelings for him... maybe he was becoming as bad of a liar as Katniss.

"You're a horrible liar." he deadpans and they lock eyes. "Like that goat brought in as much money as you wanted. It takes more money than it's worth, doesn't it?" his lips set into a hard line. He wants to tell her to go, beg her too, and he has to stop himself from doing it. He manages to lock Cato into the depths of his mind for now.

Anger takes over her face and he allows himself to glare back. It feels good, getting mad at her. Through all this, through all the confusing, mixed feelings and mood swings with her, he's been mad at her the whole time and now, he has a reason to show it. "All right! I am going and you can't stop me!"

Peeta feels a scowl come to his mouth. He wants to point to the cave entrance and yell at her to get going then but he can't do this. Haymitch would probably ask the Gamemakers to personally kill him if he did that. He takes a deep breath and he's glad this is such a tense moment. The anger he's feeling at himself, Katniss, it can all be excused for being angry at the fact she's going. When he's not even close to angry about that. He's glad about that and the guilt is strong but it doesn't override the anger.

"I can stop you," he says, clenching his jaw, his voice dangerously low.

Her eyes flash in shock. She didn't expect Peeta to be so angry, so hostile towards her, and for Peeta, it feels good. She frowns before her lips set into a hard line and her look is as angry and terrifying as his is. He wonders if she's wondering what happened to the soft boy on the train, the sweet boy in front of the window, and the compassionate boy in training. He's gone. He's gone and Peeta's decided this new self is himself. The Games helped him find his true self and he's still caring, he's still nice, and he's still compassionate. It's just, now, you don't fuck with him or you get fucked with back. "No, you can't. You won't get far on that leg."

She wants to play like that? He grits his teeth. "I'll drag myself." he whispers and he feels so tired suddenly. Tired of fighting. Tired of his thoughts. Tired of faking it. Tired of putting on this mask and pretending to be in-love with her, tired of emotionally draining himself each time Cato comes to mind.

"What do you expect me to do?" even though his face has crumbled and he can feel his tiredness showing through, she's still angry, her tone tight. "Sit here and watch you die?"

"What about Prim?" the words slip from his mouth before he can even stop them.

She freezes, her eyes going wide, her mouth turning into an 'o'. She blinks a couple times, shocked Peeta brought her up. Slowly, she gets a hold of her expression and it's blank. "What about her?"

"You want to go home to her. Going home to her in a coffin isn't what she wants," he snaps and looks away, closing his eyes. God, can he just die right now. He feels like he can. His body feels heavy and he feels like he can just drift into a deep sleep right now. He doesn't want to do this anymore. The fakeness. The act. He just wants to sleep. Not die, he decides. Just sleep. He grunts as he moves himself and he slips into the sleeping bag, Katniss watching him with blank eyes that hold anger underneath, and he's on his side, his back to her.

Of course, he isn't on his hurt leg but it's flaring in pain. He hugs himself, his own heat making him sweat but he doesn't care. He honestly wants Katniss gone, to go get that medicine and save him. And just like that, the guilt disappears because, he wants to win, he wants to be a victor, and in these Games, you have to use people. He closes his eyes, shaking his head and huffing out. He's using Katniss to live and as he feels himself slipping into the darkness, he faintly hears her bow scrapping against the ground, her shoes padding softly up the entrance of the cave. She's gone, going to get ready for the feast, despite the mention of her sister's name. She must care for him, in some way, and Peeta's a bit surprised when the guilt doesn't return.

But, he thinks as he snuggles deeper into his sleeping bag and allows a fleeting smile to pass his lips once they're beneath the fabric, this is just a game and Katniss is playing it to a T.

_..._

One more chapter and then I'll be waiting for reviews, hint hint. Question of the Chapter issss...

Would you have argued with Katniss about going like Peeta had?

Till next time, my lovelies! Much love, LW.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen._

"Peeta, Peeta!" Katniss' excited voice stirs him from his slumber. His eyes crack open and slowly, he rolls onto his back, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He still feels heavy and slowly, the events of what happened before he went asleep enters his muddled mind. Suddenly, he's wide awake. The medicine. His one chance at survival and Katniss was back, alive, and with it. He shoots up, ignoring the pain because soon, it'll be the thing of the past, and looks over at her. She looks as she did before she left. But this time, she's smiling. "I got it, I got it." she says, holding up the narrow bag with _12 _written in bold, white numbers.

"So you're okay?" he asks, remembering his role as a star-crossed lover. But after this medicine, maybe he can go find Cato. The thought makes him frown. Cato doesn't want him so he might as well stick by Katniss. But he's playing the game back this time, he knows it. He isn't falling in-love with Katniss and he's not just a pawn. He's a player and they both know it.

She nods as she begins to open the bag.

"Cato?" Peeta can't stop the word and Katniss looks up from untying the knots on the bag, her brows furrowing before her face smooths out. His name hurts to say a little because he wants to say it and the boy to be there.

"Thresh snatched up his bag and ran off. I'm sure Cato and him are fighting out for it as we speak. And Foxface, she was hiding inside the Cornucopia, so she had hers in record timing and was gone." she explains, even though Peeta didn't ask about Foxface and he didn't care.

Cato... Thresh stole his bag. Of course Cato would go after Thresh and fight him for the bag. She opens the bag and Peeta watches as the joy in her face slowly crumbles, her shoulders slumping.

"What the-" she stops as she tilts the bag upside down and three, fist-sized rocks fall out, clanking to the cave floor. All they do, at first, is stare at the rocks, wondering what kind of sick joke this was the Capitol was pulling now. Peeta allowed himself to hope, for one second, Cato had something to do with this but doubted it after that. He looks at Katniss' face and nearly flinches. The fury on her face is frightening.

"What the fuck is wrong with them!?" she screams, picking up a rock and tossing it farther into the cave. Her face flushes with her fury, her breathing becomes ragged as she picks up another rock and glares at it, as if it's the rock's fault. "I thought I could save you! Make you live and we could go home," she throws the rock as hard as she can and it clanks faintly in the distance, "TOGETHER!"

Whoa. She's good at this whole, bitch-fit-throwing-because-my-boyfriend-is-going-to-actually-die thing. Or is it an act? Is Peeta the player and she the pawn? Peeta doesn't want to think about it because he needs to calm Katniss down, before she does something stupid.

"Stop throwing the rocks!" he says when she lifts the last one to throw it. The anger lessens as she gives him a confused look. "Maybe I should lick them and see if they're coated in medicine."

She stares at him, her arm slowly falling back to her side, the rock clanking to the ground. And then, she bursting into a fit of giggles but these aren't normal, ha-ha, school girl giggles. No, she's in hysterics. She begins to laugh, tears pooling into her eyes as she falls onto Peeta and clutches his shoulders. And all Peeta can do is wrap her in his arms and hold her as her laughter drifts off into heart-wrenching sobs. Even his heart clenches a little at the sound of them. Was she acting? Was she seriously this upset over his problem? She had to be. Katniss wasn't this good of a liar, Peeta knows this. He bites his tongue as he tightens his grip on her. So be it. She's the pawn and he's the player. He had gotten rid of the guilt, he refuses to let it come back. Even, his future was looking extra bleak now and so, his mother might be right. District 12 might finally have a winner. Not winners.

He swallows thickly as her sobs slowly die off and she lays there, her breathing rapid whereas he's quiet, just staring blankly at the wall opposite him. What can he do? What should he feel? He isn't sure of anything anymore. He isn't sure what to do, what to say, and especially what to feel. The Capitol played with them, just showing them they could do whatever they want. They dangled hope in front of their faces and they took the bait only to have the rug pulled out from under their feet. It was a horrible feeling, gut-wrenching. He was going to die, no hope in the world. He briefly wonders if Haymitch is cursing the Gamemakers out but he doesn't want to think about that. He realizes, with a heavy heart, Katniss fell asleep. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. He doesn't know what to feel anymore. Katniss isn't playing a game, she's serious about her feelings. She had to be. He, though... he's smitten with somebody he barely knows and can't even have. With a deep breath and a stroke to her braid, he finds himself drifting off with her.

_..._

Katniss shakes him awake, her face grim. "We need to eat, I'm going hunting." her cheeks are flushed, her eyes are red and puffy, and her hair is messy.

She looks like a mess and he knows she feels like it. Peeta nods, leaning forward and capturing her lips. Star-crossed lovers. Her fingers are in his hair, holding his head in place, as she presses her lips back. Slowly, they part and he sees tears shining in her eyes before she's turning away. He realizes it's a new day then, as she crawls out of the cave. He unzips his sleeping bag and wonders if she only went hunting to get away from the pain, to get away from the fact that he was going to die and their last hope was hopeless. He feels... numb. Just numb. He knows what he's feeling now: nothing. Nothing at all. He's just... done. Done with it all.

He can't do anything about his death and so, with a shake of his head, he wishes Katniss the best but deep down, he's hoping Cato wins. Even though Cato wouldn't want his blessing, he's thinking it anyway. A small flare of emotion raises in him at the thought of Cato and he clenches his jaw, trying to banish it. No, he wants to go out of this world feeling numb. What happened to the fighter part of him? No, he feels it slipping away. He feels like he's slipping back into the boy he was at the bakery. Not nearly as strong, as confident, as sure of himself. Just a boy with a mother who hit him sometimes and a low self-esteem. But here, in the arena, he became someone new, someone stronger, someone he liked and admired. He was still himself but things were added to him and he felt better about himself but now, here he was, wallowing in numbness and waiting for death.

With a jolt, he hears the sound of feet outside but they're too heavy for Katniss, too uncaring. Katniss walked carefully to not scare animals off; these feet weren't in search of animals. There's clanking, like rocks being thrown around and knocked down, and Peeta's hand grips the jagged rock, his heart pounding. It isn't Katniss, he knows that. She wouldn't dare make this much noise. The loud pound of feet, the uncaring of noise... he feels his throat tighten as so many emotions swirl in him; fear, glee, confusion, and the most powerful one, the warmth building in the pit of his stomach and spreading through him at a slow pace. He hasn't felt it since his kiss with Cato and it feels wonderful but Cato was here to kill him. The noise stops and then, his boots come into view and then all of him. Holy crap, he looks... amazing. How can he look so good while still in the arena?

Peeta quickly takes him in. His blonde hair is a mess atop his hair, dirty and sticking all which ways, his clothes are ripped and torn and dirty but he makes the look look good, sexy, attractive. As Cato looks around and his eyes land on Peeta, the hardness there, the look of a killer, Peeta doesn't know what's he's doing before he does it. He throws the rock straight at Cato's face and he panics the instant he does it. It was knee-jerk reaction because, fuck, wasn't Cato here to slice his throat and make his death quicker? And because he couldn't stand looking at that damn face without feeling so much pain. How did he become so attached to Cato when he wasn't even with him? The thought was maddening and he didn't want to see Cato because of all these annoying emotions. Cato's quick and ducks to the left but the rock still snags him in the arm, getting caught in his jacket and falling to cave floor. It didn't cut through the jacket and make him bleed but Peeta hopes it leaves a bruise. The sudden fierce thought scares him and the fear stays when Cato turns an angry gaze on him.

"Ouch," Cato deadpans, rolling his eyes to the cave ceiling and pinning Peeta to the cave wall with an angry glare. "That's the greeting I get?"

Peeta's mouth goes slack, his mind going blank. That rarely happens, he always has something to say, always knows the right words but now, as he stares at an angry Cato, his mind is blank. He slowly shakes his head, looking away from Cato, and just like that, words and questions and anger and want is flowing through his mind. "What the fuck do you want, Cato?" he snaps, grabbing the other, smoother rock that was in the bag at the feast. Did everyone's bags hold these? Or were they just being targeted?

Cato shuffles closer and Peeta reacts, trying to push himself away. His leg protests and his face scrunches up in pain but he keeps trying to move away, moving to the side, towards the entrance, sliding against the jagged wall. Cato freezes as Peeta slips from the sleeping bag, trying to get away from him. He scowls and Peeta freezes, returning the scowl.

"I know you're here to avenge Clove's death," Peeta continues since Cato hasn't said anything. Cato's hand flexes and Peeta stops breathing, as he sees Cato is holding something. It looks small and he's sure it's a dagger, something sharp, ready to kill him. "I'll scream for Katniss." he threatens weakly but he could barely breathe as it was and so he knows screaming wasn't a choice on his part. He was about to die. Not from this wound but from Cato. The boy with blue eyes that makes his body feel like it was on fire.

The anger in Cato's eyes grow. "You're unbelievable, 12." he hisses and moves forward fast, lifting his hand up. Peeta's breath catches and he can only let out a tiny, shaky gasp as he feels a pinch in his thigh, right near his open wound. He feels a slight burn as Cato presses down a plunger- wait, a plunger? What the... Cato removes his hand and leans back on his heels, as Peeta stares with wide eyes, at the syringe sticking up from his leg. A syringe... medicine. Cato just gave him medicine. Blue clashes with blue and Cato still looks very angry. "I told you not to die on me," he snaps, scowling, but there's a softness beneath the anger, the same softness that haunts Peeta's dreams.

Peeta feels his head spinning. Did Cato just actually help him? Or give him a deadly dosage of poison that will make his death longer and more painful? He sucks in a sharp breath, using his hands to lift himself up and move himself a little ways from Cato. He doesn't miss the flash of hurt in Cato's eyes but it disappears as fast as it came. "Is-is that medicine?"

Cato looks shock for a split second but then it's gone. "You know what, Peeta?" that name sliding off his tongue isn't soft or sweet; it's angry and scary. "Fuck you. I came to save you, to prove to you I could save you and not that Girl on Fire but you're just-" he breaks off and closes his blue eyes, huffing out. "I guess that star-crossed lover bit isn't so far off then, huh? Enjoy your _medicine _that I risked my life for, 12." his eyes open and they're a mix of so many emotions: confusion, hurt, pain, but most of all, anger, fury.

Peeta opens his mouth, his shock evident on his face. He isn't even sure what he's going to say. Cato risked his life to save his. He got him medicine because now he believes it's medicine to save him. He saved him. He saved his life. "Don't you dare say anything, 12. I'm going to win this thing so I hope you enjoy your last fucking moments with Katniss." Cato snaps and Peeta's heart clenches when Cato's voice shakes on Katniss' name.

He hadn't known Cato had cared enough to risk his life, cared enough to risk getting an arrow in the ass, cared enough to come to him and confess these things. But now he's leaving, shuffling towards the cave entrance. Peeta opens his mouth, his mind in a whirl wind, but nothing comes out of his mouth. Cato pauses at the entrance, hesitating, his eyes glancing back. And when Peeta still doesn't say anything, stunned and confused by the hurt in that glance, Cato leaves, leaving Peeta with his thoughts and a whisper of his name.

_..._

You guys probably hate me more for leaving you with this cliff hanger. I'm sorry for any typos. I'm back to my regular updating now and so, Wednesday, guys, Wednesday. I hope this was a good enough chapter and I hope you're glad we're flying through the Katniss chapters... so... Question of the Chapter anyone?

Would you have trusted Cato if he came into the cave? What would you do about Katniss, with how she's reacting?

Till next time, my lovelies! Much love, LW.


	14. Chapter 14

It's Wednesday! So here's Chapter Fourteen! Thank you to all my reviewers and followers, you guys are amazing! Hopefully, I'll get a few more reviews for this chapter but even one review makes me happy so thank you guys for putting a smile on my face.

**SakuraDrops141: **Right! Darn cliffhangers, man. I hope you like this chapter then! Thank you for reviewing!

**Setsuna Hyuga: **Thank you for crying. I know that's weird to say but I'm glad my writing can make you emotional. Means I'm doing good, right? But really, thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter, lurve!

**MangoMagic: **I know I'm evil. I like it sometimes haha. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Through Darkness and Light: **Yay, I love that you reviewed each one separately! You guys deserved a four chapter update after my mini disappearance. But I'm back to regular updating, woo hoo! I love you, like, really. Best person ever reward, here you go haha. But seriously, your reviews always makes me grin like an idiot. I know, I feel so bad for Cato. God, I just love Cato sosososo much, poor baby. But I have to put them through some pain, don't I? I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's good, promise! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**mmleach: **Thank you for reviewing! Ah, his leg... you'll see what happens with it, hehe. Enjoy!

Thank you guys again, here it is! ENJOY.

_Chapter Fourteen._

Peeta runs the tip of his finger along the needle of the syringe, the same needle that had just been in his leg. He knows the medicine will be working its wonder in mere hours and he can't wait till he's able to limp around on his own. Though, he isn't sure what to do. Katniss will certainly notice his leg's improvements and question its sudden turn to the better. He has to tell her, he knows that. But how much does he tell her? Would she even believe him? Cato... helping him. He thought for sure Cato would be out for his blood but instead, Cato comes and saves him. Proves to him he's there, there for him. He doubted Cato... he lost trust in Cato... he thought Cato was just a killing machine full of harsh games.

But all in five minutes, Cato disproved that. Cato proved he has a heart. The thought brings a sting to Peeta's eyes. He kept telling himself Cato didn't have a heart, when he really did, he kept telling himself Cato was just a killing machine, when he was obviously more than that. Cato, he was just scared, like everyone else around here. Maybe not as much or maybe he just hid it very well but Peeta knows he's scared and he needs somebody as much as anybody else. And Peeta became that somebody but he practically slapped Cato in the face when he came to be his savior. But what did Cato expect? With his upbringing, Peeta thought for sure he just knew how to play games with other's emotions and he was all about the kills. Did the rule change of two victors change Cato's mind? Or had Cato been trying to find Peeta this whole time, wanting him back, just because he honestly felt something for him? His head was beginning to hurt and he jerks, gripping the syringe in one hand and the rock in the other when he hears a few rocks scatter outside.

Katniss comes into view, an arrow notched in her bow, her eyes sweeping the place. She visibly relaxes when she sees Peeta, sitting on the sleeping bag, staring at her. "You're okay." she says, returning the arrow to its quiver and crawling over to him. She's about to get closer when she sees the rock and syringe. She pauses, her brows furrowing. "What happened while I was gone?" she asks, their eyes locking. Peeta isn't sure what emotion he's portraying, there's so many inside of him. "The rocks I set outside... they were knocked all over and I thought for sure I would come in to someone killing you..." she looks down. "Cato killing you," she adds softly.

Peeta's heart jumps into his throat. "Cato was here," he manages to get out, his fingers having a death grip on the two items in his hands.

Katniss' head jerks up, her eyes going round. "What?! What did he-" she stops, her eyes landing on the syringe. "What is that?"

"Cato... he brought me medicine. To save me." Peeta whispers.

Katniss gives him the reaction he expects. "No! Cato wouldn't do that, Peeta! It had to be Foxface or even Thresh but not Cato, Peeta. He's evil, he's..." she trails off, staring at the syringe, that had begun to slightly shake since Peeta's hands had started to shake.

He's angry, he realizes. That's the most powerful emotion. He's glaring at Katniss and she looks at him, with obvious surprise. "He isn't like that, Katniss," he says sternly and takes a deep breath. No, he needs to keep a grip. He had thought the very same of Cato and had gotten proven wrong. He couldn't get angry at Katniss for feeling the same way he had. "He helped me. I'm not sure why but he did. I'm sure my leg will be better by tomorrow." he explains slowly, their eyes never wavering.

"No," she whispers, shaking her head. "Why would he do that? He-he isn't your partner, I am. I'm capable of saving you, I am!" she grips her bow tightly, her hands shaking, and she refuses to let the tears in her eyes fall.

"Hey, hey," Peeta says slowly, dropping the items in his hands and grabbing her around the waist, pulling her into his lap. Her bow is pushing against them and so she quickly tosses it aside and melts into his chest. Peeta realizes, in that moment, Katniss needs him and he needs Cato. "You're capable of saving me," he says in her ear. This is so unlike Katniss, to be so weak and shaken. She must really care for him and it scares Peeta. But he knows what he has to do. He knows what he has to do to survive.

She suddenly shoves herself away, the strong Katniss back in place. She shakes her head. "Why would Cato do that?" she says, her voice loud, clear, and strong. She knows she has to keep acting for the cameras, keep putting up an act of being okay, even though she just wants to sink into Peeta's chest and stay there.

"I don't know. Maybe because I was once a team with him and there's the rule of two victors now..." Peeta drifts off.

Hell, he doesn't even know. He can come up with theories: Cato wants to team up with one of his fellow Careers, he just wants to keep playing a game with Peeta which Peeta himself highly doubts, or he honestly cares for Peeta. Peeta hopes it's the latter. Falling in-love or caring deeply for someone in the Games is a weakness and it's stupid because in the end, there's only one, but it's hard not to do. With the attraction between them and the high emotions in the arena but now, there's the rule change and maybe, just maybe.

"But you're my partner..." their eyes lock and if Peeta looks close enough, he can see Katniss' weakness there: himself. "Right?"

"Right." Peeta affirms, forcing his voice to be strong, for the lie to spew forth. "I'll always be your partner." he opens his arms up and Katniss falls into them, laying her head on his chest.

He lays his chin on top of her head and sighs, closing his eyes. He doesn't know if it's the medicine or the tiring emotions but he's ready for sleep. Katniss, though, she's tense and not relaxing. He takes a deep breath, telling himself to just go to sleep. He needs his rest but instead, he rubs her arm soothingly and kisses the top of her head.

"What would you have done if I hadn't told you about Cato and said I had licked the rock?" he asks softly, smiling some. Humor. His last defense to make somebody smile.

Katniss lets out a tiny laugh. "I wouldn't had believed you." she says, moving her head up.

Peeta angles his head down at her and smiles softly. A fake soft smile that he plays well. "Well, when my leg had healed up, you would have," he says before sealing her lips with his own. Somewhere between kisses, Peeta drifts off to sleep.

_..._

"Peeta, Peeta." Katniss is shaking him awake and he jerks, blinking open his eyes. He isn't sure how long he's been out but he feels fully refreshed, like he's gotten a whole day's sleep or maybe more. He reaches up, rubbing his eyes as Katniss beams at him, obviously happy about something.

"How long have I been out?" he asks softly, scooting himself up.

"Nearly two days. I thought you should get some sleep. And because of the medicine..." she trails off, her smile nearly splitting her face, and looks at his leg.

His eyes follow hers and he feels like he's been slapped because, holy hell, no way that's his leg. Through the rip in his pants, he can see the wound. Or what use to be one. All the swelling was gone, the skin back to a natural pale color, and there was only a long, jagged, red line that still had some angry red around it. He slowly lifts his leg up and his eyes grow wider. No pain. It's gone, just like that. Even though his leg still feels very stiff so he's sure he'll be limping for a few hours, if not a day. But still, his leg is fully healed.

"Even the cuts on your face," she reaches up, running her fingers along his jaw line, "are nearly gone. That's amazing."

He reaches up, grabbing her hand and looking her in the eye. "We can win," he whispers, his voice shaky. The lie actually hurts to say but it has to be said.

She nods and hugs him around the neck. "We can actually win!" she says and after a few minutes of silent embracing, they break away. She treats them to some leftover gosling that's close to going bad, some yummy, sweet berries she found yesterday, and water. He's glad for the food. He's felt like he hasn't eaten in days. After finishing off that food, she looks at his leg. "I'm still hungry," she concludes, looking back up at him.

He nods. "Me too." he says, staring at his leg, lifting it up and bending it. It's very sore, it hurts to bend it, but it doesn't hurt like it did when the wound was there. He smiles. He's okay, he's going to live, he's going to win. Alongside with the only person he wants to win with.

"I'm going to check some of my snares and go hunting," Katniss says, grabbing her bow and arrows. "I haven't checked them since two days ago so we should have something." she adds and before she can get away, Peeta grabs her arm.

"Katniss, wait," he forces a bit of fear into his voice. She looks at him, blinking in confusion. "Can you leave me a knife...? In case Cato comes back and this time... he isn't here to save me."

She stares at him and then her mouth turns into an 'o'. "I know why he saved you."

Peeta's brows furrow. "Why?" he asks slowly, not wanting to hear the answer.

"It's not fun to kill someone who's dying, Peeta," she says but as she says it, she's reaching into her jacket and pulling out a short blade with jagged edges.

Peeta bristles at her words, a scowl forming onto his face, but he quickly hides it when she looks up. He takes a deep breath as she hands over the knife. "I guess you're right," he lies, a bit of his anger making its way into his tone.

She gives him a confused look, hearing the bit of anger, but brushes it off. She leans over, kissing his cheek, and he wants to push her away but resists.

"I'll be back soon," she whispers and is gone, crawling out from the entrance.

He hears a few rocks clank together but that's about it. The instant he knows she's not coming back, he jumps into action. He pulls on his boots and laces them in record time, he rolls up the sleeping bag and quickly crawls towards the entrance. The soreness in his leg is hurting him but it's easy to ignore, considering it's just sore and healed. Healed! He feels joy crawling up his spine as he throws the sleeping bag out and then follows it, the knife gripped hard in his grasp. He stands up slowly, looking around, making sure Katniss isn't around and can see him. He tucks the sleeping bag under his arm, death-gripping the knife, and slowly glances back at the cave entrance. For one second, he hesitates, wondering if he should stay with Katniss. But the thought is gone as fast as it comes. He straightens his shoulders and lets a grin, a grin he learned only from the best, touch his lips and he looks up, knowing the cameras are zooming in on him. "Goodbye, Katniss." Katniss can't hear his farewell.

But all of Panem can.

_..._

There it is! How did you guys like it? I really like this chapter. Peeta is finally getting his feelings sorted, yay! So, Question of the Chapter time!_  
_

Would you go after Cato like Peeta is or just stay with Katniss and win with her?

Answer in your review when you review, hint hint! Love you guys so much! Till next time, my lovelies. Much love, LW.


	15. Chapter 15

I know this is a day late and I am so sorry! My laptop won't turn on. I'm on my dad's. It makes me very sad because that's my baby and I don't know what to do. Thankfully, I can use my dad's and still update. Yesterday, it wouldn't turn on and I had a friend over so I didn't get a chance too. But here I am! Hopefully my laptop will be fixed by next Wednesday but if not, I have my dad's. So, Chapter Fifteen... there's only FIVE more chapters left. Crazy, guys, crazy.

**Guest: **Oh, I am NOT leaving this story! You don't have to worry about that. Actually, I have all the chapters already written so all I have to do is proof read and post. So this certainly won't be left behind, trust me.

**Through Darkness and Light: **Oh, what a beautiful speech! I loved it. Catpiss... that's so funny to me and you'll see why when you read this chapter. Of course you'll go for Cato, because he's, uh, amazing and all that good junk. Oh wow, you'd kill Katniss? Hmm, it would take one of the last ones out. Enjoy this chapter!

**Setsuna Hyuga: **Yay, I'm loved! I'm so glad you love my story... and me. Thank you for your support, it means so much!

**DrarryFrerard: **Ahaha! Yes, Katniss is something of a character, isn't she? Thank you for reading and reviewing, enjoy this chapter!

**SakuraDrops141: **Thank you for your support! I really enjoy seeing you review!

**Guest: **Thank you for saying this could be published, that means a lot a lot to me, since I am working on a book. I can't get this published, considering copyright and all that stuff, but it still means a lot. There's five more chapters after this so enjoy!

**MangoMagic: **I feel bad for Katniss at some points too but I really enjoy the drama. It's fun to write. And I hope you love this chapter!

**mmleach: **There's five more chapters and so, a lot more can happen. Remember that. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a good one!

**Mhardman: **I'm glad you love it and I hope to see more reviews from you! Thank you for reading.

**Lolitadelirium: **I'm happy you're enjoying this story! Enjoy this chapter, I think you'll love it.

**ZeroKirby: **Of course I'm jelly, uh, nutella. Ugh, I suck lol. Yes, I have so much creativity with that last name. I'm a genius.

**FiftyShadesofMakeup: **Well, here's your update! I'm glad you like it and enjoy this chapter!

_Chapter Fifteen._

Peeta's leg is feeling better, it's still sore so he's been limping his way through the forest. The sun was still high in the sky and he feels sweat dripping down the side of his face from the heat of the day. It's chilly at night but extremely hot during the day. The Gamemakers were annoying fucks. He hopes he's heading in the right direction. He's heading towards the lake that was near the Cornucopia, knowing Cato wouldn't be too far from the water source. Though, he did venture all the way to Peeta to give him the medicine... he glances down at his leg and sighs. Cato would probably kill him now. He did, after all, throw all the trust he had for Cato out the cave entrance. But what had Cato expected?

Cato had to understand where he was coming from. He would not be made the bad guy in this. He straightens his shoulders and walks with more purpose, determined to make Cato understand and for them to become a team again. He misses the warmth only Cato could provide him. He squints as he sees a slight shimmer through the leaves ahead. The lake! The sun was glistening off the surface and causing a calm, shimmering effect. He picks up pace, his luck in his favor right now. He was also very thirsty. Suddenly, he feels something hit him in the back of his head and hears it thud to the ground. He freezes and drops the sleeping bag, whirling around, his knife drawn. An apple core sits at his feet but as he scans the area, he doesn't see anybody. He narrows his eyes, wondering where the apple-thrower could be hiding, when he hears a scoff above his head.

"Eyes up, Lover boy." Cato's voice says, amused yet angry at the same time.

Peeta's blue eyes shoot up, scanning the branches and there, Cato is. He's on the lowest branch of a tree, a whole apple in his hand. He's tossing it up and down, catching it and eyeing Peeta close. Peeta relaxes a little but keeps his knife slightly rose, ready for an attack. If he needs too, he can kill Cato. He can. As Cato grins, so does he.

"Wow, surprised you got up there. Your tree-climbing skills doesn't seem the best," Peeta says, taking a blow at the time when he had tried to climb the tree after Katniss and fell.

He isn't sure why he said it but he's just glad to see Cato, healthy and well. It looks like he cleaned his clothes and himself in the lake. The anger grows in Cato's face and he throws the apple. It's so fast, Peeta doesn't move in time and it whacks him right in the forehead. He curses, reaching up and rubbing the spot, glaring up at the chuckling Cato. He bends down to scoop up the apple, intending to throw it back, but he hears shuffling and a loud thud and when he looks up, Cato's right in front of him.

He freezes and Cato takes this as his cue. He grabs Peeta and shoves him down, straddling his hips and pressing a small blade against his throat. Blue and blue connects and Cato looks angry and amused whereas Peeta looks angry and scared. Peeta feels that warmth melting his body, a slight stirring starting up in his pants. Not now, of all times.

"Did you ever think, Peeta," Cato purrs his name and Peeta tries to not shudder but does so unsuccessfully, receiving a wicked grin from Cato. He raises his blade and runs the tip down the side of Peeta's face, along his jaw line, "That I fell on purpose?"

Peeta blinks, confusion crossing his face. "What do you mean?" he asks, wondering what Cato was getting at. If he had the chance to get the Girl on Fire, he wouldn't had given it up for anything.

Cato's lips are at his ear, his voice angry, amusement gone. "I fell on purpose because you looked so goddamn scared for her," he hisses in his ear and pulls back, running the tip of his blade along Peeta's shoulder.

Peeta's breath catches. He wouldn't had given it up for anything but maybe for anyone, someone... that someone was Peeta. He knows he looks disbelieving before he believes him because, if Cato can climb that tree to get apples, then he could have gotten halfway up that tree with Katniss. He actually fell because of Peeta. His heart swells and he feels a freight train of emotions slam into him. Cato cares. He really cares. But the emotions die down when the blade is pressed back against his throat. "Do you think I'm going to kill you, 12?" he snaps, glaring down into his eyes.

"If you do," Peeta grins and Cato looks briefly surprised, "I'll kill you." he lifts his hand and lightly presses the tip of his blade to Cato's gut, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to pinch.

Cato frowns. Oh, he didn't expect that. "As I've said before, you've got balls, 12." he says and his lips are tickling his ear again. "Remember when we were like this last time? You got a little excited and I think it's happening again. You like it rough," he presses the blade closer to his skin and Peeta gasps lightly, "Peeta?" his name is a purr again, such a wonderful sound that Peeta feels the stirring in his pants grow.

"No," he whispers out and presses the knife harder against Cato. "Get off of me. We need to talk."

"Oh, are you breaking up with me?" Cato deadpans, staring him in the eye.

Peeta feels his cheeks heat up and he frowns up at Cato. "I'm serious." he says sternly.

Cato rolls his eyes but slowly, he pulls the blade away from Peeta's neck. In turn, Peeta drops his knife to the ground. Cato gets up and puts his hand out for Peeta. Peeta looks up at him and slaps his hand away before getting up himself, returning the knife back to the inside waistband of his pants. Cato scoffs and shoves Peeta roughly before grabbing up his blade and the apple and walking towards the lake. A small smile twitches at Peeta's lips. Oh, he's missed that brute more than he realized. And he had already realized he missed him a lot.

But still, him and Cato had things to talk out and he's sure it won't be the nicest talk. He grabs his sleeping bag and follows after Cato. He's surprised Cato didn't just jab the blade in his eye but it has been two days and by the things Cato has been doing, he really likes Peeta. Peeta feels his heart swell and hammer at the thought and he swallows, as they reach the lake. He's afraid of the outcome of the talk but he won't let Cato get away so easily if he doesn't want to be a team. And if Cato attacks him... well, it'll be a fight then. Cato whirls on him and leans against a tree over-hanging the lake and Peeta drops his sleeping bag before sitting on it. He sees a backpack at Cato's feet and he wonders if he was still camping out by the Cornucopia or if that's all he had left.

"Well? You wanted to have this talk." Cato says, frowning.

Peeta takes a deep breath and begins. "I'm sorry. For doubting you. For doubting your trust. It's just, you have to understand, Cato. Everything that happened between us..." he pauses as Cato narrows his eyes a little but keeps quiet and listens intently. "I thought you were messing with my head, playing a game with me. I convinced myself that's all it was and that I couldn't trust you. And with your upbringing... you can't blame me for reacting the way I did. The way you reacted with Clove's death, too... that just made me think-"

Cato finally cuts him off. "Over think."

"Huh?"

"Over think." Cato glares at him some. "You over thought everything. I was friends with Clove before all this, of course I'm going to be hurt by her death but..." his voice drops lower, to a small whisper that's so soft, Peeta can barely breathe, "I'm so glad it wasn't you."

Peeta stares at him, his heart doing flips along with his stomach. He hides his joy at hearing that sentence. "How did you get the syringe?"

Cato grins, looking amused again. "I put rocks in the bag, as you saw. I wanted to prove to you I could save you, not Katass."

"Her name is Kat_niss_."

"Oops."

Peeta sighs and reaches up, running his fingers through his hair, making it stick up. "I used her." he finally says after a few minutes.

Cato's eyebrows shoot up. "Oh? So you weren't in-love with her?"

Here it is. A moment to lie or tell the truth. Everyone was listening. But, hadn't he already chosen? "Isn't it obvious?"

Cato looks away, out towards the lake over his shoulder. "You should be." he says.

"What?" Peeta snaps, jumping to his feet. "What do you mean, 'I should be'?"

Cato looks back at him, clenching his jaw, angry at Peeta's outburst at him. "Don't you see how fucked up this is, this thing between us?" he snaps and scoffs, turning away. "We aren't talking about this." he says like a child, crossing his arms over his chest.

No. Peeta doesn't care if everyone's watching. He has to hear it from Cato. They have to talk about it. "No. We're talking about us." he says, walking up and grabbing his arm, spinning Cato around with surprising strength. "We're talking about us because we might not have another chance too," he adds more softly when he sees the rage in Cato's face.

The rage dies down and a bit of sadness fills Cato's eyes. "I can't." he whispers and turns back around.

Anger stabs through Peeta. He can't? He can't? What the fuck was that suppose to mean. Of course he could! They might die and he doesn't want Peeta to know how he feels? Oh, the anger he was feeling was strong, making him shake a little. "You can't!?" he yells and shoves Cato, nearly knocking him into the shimmering water. "Yes, you can! Just open your mouth and speak, you jackass!"

Oh shit. He knows he's fucked up as Cato catches his balance on the edge of the lake and slowly turns to him. Pure rage is all over Cato's face, his hands clenched, his jaw set in place. Peeta doesn't back down though. He was scared, god was he, but he lifts his head up and glares at Cato. The air leaves him as Cato slams into him, knocking them both to the ground. A grabble ensues, both of them trying to get the upper hand, rolling around, throwing fists and angry words back and forth. And Peeta isn't sure who moved in first but when Cato has him pin, they're kissing. It's all lips and teeth and tongue and it's angry and it hurts but it feels so good. Their ragged breaths mingle as they continue to kiss roughly, Cato snapping his hips forward into Peeta's. Peeta lets out a little grunt around Cato's tongue, his heart out of control. And even though there's lava instead of warmth in his body and his hard-on is aching and the rough kisses feels so good, he wants to talk.

He feels like they aren't done with their conversation, feels like it's being left hanging. Or maybe Peeta's over thinking again. He isn't sure but he manages to get his mouth away from Cato's, turning his head. Instead of Cato taking the hint, his lips, teeth and tongue finds a new area to attack, starting at his jaw line and trailing down to his neck. Peeta lets out a little noise as he sucks roughly on his pulse point which he's sure is beating furiously. Quickly, before he did give in to these wonderful feelings, he kicks his leg out, soreness echoing above the pleasure for a second, and kicks Cato in the shin. Cato jerks back, hovering above Peeta, their breathing out of control. Peeta stares up at him through heavy-lidded eyes and jerks his wrists from Cato's hands. He pushes on his chest and gets Cato to lean up and he follows suit. But Cato remains in his lap, staring down at him, and Peeta keeps his hands on his chest, trying to collect his breath. Cato reaches up, slowly, and runs his fingers through Peeta's hair. Peeta blinks and bites his lip as Cato jerks on the blonde locks, sending a small tingle of pained pleasure down his spine. Their hard-ons are still pressing together and Cato tips his head down, staring down at Peeta.

"I fucking can't, okay?" he whispers, pushing Peeta back down and unsteadily getting to his feet. Peeta's head is whirling as he props himself up on his elbows, watching Cato. Cato shakes his head, backing away from him. "This fucking... it scares me. What you make me feel. I've had the thought of winning these damned games drilled into my head and it was all I knew, all I understood. These Games, winning them, it was my life." he scoffs, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head. Peeta swallows, listening intently, his heart pounding furiously in his ears. "But then you came along," Cato gives him a fierce glare, as if all this is Peeta's fault. But slowly, it softens into nothing and he looks away, out towards the lake.

"You came along and made me think there's more than winning these Games. There's more than fighting and killing. And I hate you for it. I hate you." the words stab Peeta right through the heart and then his heart threatens to come up and out as Cato grabs him by his shirt, forcing him to his feet. He slams Peeta into a tree and there's a knife at his throat, the blade biting into his skin. "All my instincts, all my thoughts, they're telling me to kill you. All I can hear is my parents, my trainers, my mentors, yelling at me, drilling it into my head to kill everyone, beating it into me." Peeta can't breathe. Is this the end? Is Cato finally snapping? Or was Cato lying the whole time? Everything was so confusing and their eyes lock. Cato's not breathing either and in a small, shaky little whisper, he gets a sentence out, "But then, I look into your eyes and I just can't. I can hear their words, I can feel the urge to just stab you, but I just can't." he steps back, throwing the knife aside, the glare back in his eyes. "What is it about you, Bread Boy, huh? What the fuck do you do that makes me forget everything I know?!"

Peeta slumps back against the tree, relief flooding him. Cato wasn't going to kill him. For one second, he doubted Cato again and this time, it was Cato's fault. Oh shit, Cato actually wants a answer. He sucks in a sharp breath. "You make me feel the same way," he says in a rush. At Cato's confused look, he continues, "I want to win these Games. Badly. I want to prove to everyone I'm not weak and can do this. I wasn't going to let anything get in my way but then... you came along." he throws the words back at him and straightens himself out, determined to not look like he was scared, even though he was shaking to his core on the inside. "What the fuck is it that you do that makes me want to just forget about winning and enjoy the time I have, Career, huh?"

Cato gets quiet, both of them staring each other down. Peeta feels a bit angry, scared, but overall, sad. Cato's just as confused as him. Just as scared. Just as lost. They both need someone to love them and they found that in each other, in the worse place, at the worse time. Fate was such a horrible thing. Slowly, Cato takes a deep breath and lets it out. "We're both pretty fucked-up... falling in-love in the fucking Games. Who does that shit?" even though Peeta's sure he didn't even realize it, Cato's words of falling in-love makes his heart thump.

"But there can be two winners now." Peeta adds softly, pushing himself away from the tree and getting closer to Cato.

Cato shakes his head, stepping back. Peeta frowns and keeps walking forward, as Cato walks backwards. "It's a damn trick," he whispers, stopping since he was at the edge of the lake. "You think they're going to allow two victors?" he reaches out, putting his hand on Peeta's chest, stopping him. "We... can't do this, 12."

"No!" Peeta reaches up, grabbing his hand and with the strength he didn't show often, pulls Cato to him and wraps him in a hug. He knows he's reacting too emotionally, showing how much he cares can be a danger but he doesn't care anymore. He just wants Cato by his side and he just wants these Games to be over with. He knows the rule change is a far shot but it's all they have right now. All they have. "I don't care if the rule change is a lie! I want to be a team, no matter what! I want to be with you, Cato," he whispers, hugging him as tightly as he can, burying his face in his shoulder.

Cato lets his arms hang at his sides, mixed emotions on his face. "We both can't win, 12."

"I don't care." Peeta's voice is thick as his eyes water. No, he won't cry. He refuses to cry. His heart jolts as he feels Cato's arms wrap around him, holding their bodies tight together.

"You know what, 12? I don't care either." he whispers in his ear, sending little shivers down his spine.

Peeta turns his head and their lips meet, in the softest kiss they've had yet. Peeta tightens his grip on Cato, the kiss telling him the unspoken promises, the sweet nothings, and the confessions Cato would never speak out loud. After all, Cato seems to be a man of action, not a man of words.

_..._

__GASP. The end of Chapter Fifteen, five more chapters to go. The lovebirds are back together, yay. So, how was it? I really like this chapter... I hope you guys did too! Thank you guys for the endless support, it really makes my day and keeps me going! What time is it? No. Not Adventure Time. Question of the Chapter time!

How would you have reacted when Cato let the 'in-love' words drop?

I think my questions are getting crappy. Anyway, review. I love all my followers and readers and reviewers, you guys are amazing. Till next time, my lovelies. Much love, LW.


	16. Chapter 16

Oh. My. God. Guys. I am so sorry for disappearing like I did. I honestly feel so horrible and I know, I have the right to be. All I had to do was proofread these and put them up. I'm not going to spew excuses or anything but I will say it's all my fault. It was just sheer laziness, the muse breaking away for a while. Guys, I am so sorry for leaving you for so long without an update. I can only hope you'll keep reading and still love me. The thing that made me come back was cleaning out my email inbox and seeing some of your reviews. I love this story and I am going to put the other chapters up. I am not leaving again and I am still so sorry. I can only hope you guys are still willing to stick with me and finish this. Even if not, I will put the rest of the chapters up. Guys, I love you and I couldn't be more sorry.

**Setsuna Hyuga: **I am so sorry for leaving! I hope this chapter makes up for it. I tried to keep it on the lighter side as it went on. After all, we all need a break from the tension. I hope you're still with me, love.

**SakuraDrops141: **I'm so glad you enjoy this story and I really hope you'll come back and finish it. Thanks for reading and hope you stick with me, much love.

**Lolitadelirium: **I hope this chapter makes up for the long disappearance. I tried to keep it more happier for our boys. Much love, hope you can forgive me.

**Myurra-K: **Even with me writing the chapters in advance, I take forever to update. I'm an asshat, I know. I hope I can make up for it with the future chapters. Much love to you.

**MangoMagic: **So glad you enjoyed it and I hope you'll enjoy this very belated chapter. I'm not going to leave this again, promise.

**peetatolove: **I really hope you're willing to come back to this and finish it.

**HungerHead4978: **Oh my god, I am so glad this inspired you. I will certainly check it out when you write it! I really hope the future chapters will make up for my disappearance.

**MinnerGirl1921: **Really hope you're still with it! Much love.

**huyandhieu: **So glad you're loving it. I hope you keep loving it. Thank you so much.

**Bruno: **I am sosososo sorry. I'm back and I promise, I won't leave again till this is done.

Guys, I feel so guilty. Forgive me and let's finish this story! Love you all.

_Chapter Sixteen._

Darkness is closing in on him. It feels like he can't breathe, the darkness is so thick, so close. He tries to breathe, tries to get air in, but it just refuses. He tries to move but he's stuck, staring into darkness, not able to move his head to find some light. His lungs are beginning to burn and he's panicking, this inhuman wheezing sound coming from his mouth, when he sees it. A bright light, ahead. As he fixes his eyes on it, he can move. His feet are running and as he draws closer to the bright light, the air becomes thinner, easier to suck in and breathe. He sucks in lungfuls as his legs run and he's falling into the light. It's a hole and he's falling through a blinding light, squeezing his eyes shut as he's blinded. He lands on something hard, the air leaving him, and his eyes shoot open. He can't get any air in from the fall and it reminds him when he fell in the training center. The memory is fresh, he can still feel the thick net underneath his hands, the panic as he fell, and the way the air was sucked from his lungs as he landed. It's like that now, air refusing to go down his throat but as he lays there, his eyes burning from the bright light, the air has returned and he can properly breathe.

He leans up on his elbows and sucks in a sharp breathe. Around him is all darkness, a bright light shining down on him. He hears a whisper then. It's soft and nearly silent. "Peeta." he jolts, looking for its speaker because all he wants to see is him. "Peeta." it's another voice then, a harsher tone, an angrier tone. He doesn't want to see her again. He struggles to get to his feet but he's too afraid to step into the darkness. "Peeta." there's his voice again and his lips part, to call his name, but he can't find his voice. He's there then. Cato steps from the darkness, into the light, and looks like his usual self. Smug, beautiful, cocky, sexy, arrogant, _Cato_. Peeta reaches out, his fingers shaky, but Cato steps back from his fingers. He opens his lips again, to ask why, but no words come. "Peeta." Cato hadn't spoken, no, this was her voice again and it was closer. Peeta takes a step towards Cato just as the tip of an arrow pierces through his heart, blood dipping from it, blood beginning to soak through his shirt, darkening it. Peeta feels like all the air leaves the room and his hands shoot out as Cato looks down, shocked. Finally, Peeta finds his voice. "CATO!"

A hard slap makes Peeta come too. He gasps, his body shooting into a sitting position. Sweat drips down his face and his wild, blue eyes take in his surroundings. The empty Cornucopia is dark, the only providing light from a oil lamp that Cato had gotten from the tent, untouched from the explosion of supplies. A sleeping bag is rolled out beside him but unused and Cato is hovering over him, annoyed and worried and angry all at once. Peeta's cheek is stinging and he lets out a shaky breath, realizing he was dreaming and Cato had slapped him awake. Cato sits back on his heels, taking a deep breath. "Christ, Lover boy. What were you dreaming about?" he asks.

"Wh-why?" Peeta gets out, his throat feeling dry, his tongue feeling heavy. He can still see it: the arrow tip, the blood, Cato's shock. Still hear it: Cato's voice, Katniss' voice, his shaky breathing. Still feel it: his panic, his fear, his worry, his anger. He trys to normalize his breathing, since he's as safe as he can get and Cato is alive, breathing, living, no arrow tip sticking from his chest. Peeta's eyes drift to his chest and stare, his breathing slowing down.

"You were thrashing around and mumbling and then you screamed my name. Scared the living shit out of me." Cato says and Peeta's eyes shoot to his face. He can see it, the fear behind the annoyance and concern. Cato breaks the eye contact, looking towards the mouth of the Cornucopia. "What was the dream about? Obviously, I was the star of it." he lets a smug grin touch his lips but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Peeta feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. He's moving before he realizes it, wrapping his arms around Cato's neck and burying his face in his neck. He's shaking, like a leaf stuck in a wind storm, and he feels the sting of tears in his eyes. Even though the surroundings had been so unreal, seeing the arrow tip in Cato's chest, the ruby blood, the shock on Cato's face... it had felt real. "She shot you." he manages to get out in a shaky, little whisper that sounds pitiful since it's so thick with his unshed tears. He refuses to cry, he won't cry.

"Hey, hey." Cato doesn't have to ask who she is or what shot him. He knows. Of course he does. He wraps his arms around Peeta, a bit awkwardly, and begins to rub his back. "I'm here." he mumbles, holding Peeta to him, hoping he wouldn't cry.

Peeta knows Cato is probably feeling awkward and would much rather not be doing this but this is what Peeta needs right now. That's the only reason Cato hasn't shoved him off and told him to quit being a baby. He understands Peeta needs to hold him, assure himself he's there and breathing and not going anywhere. He doesn't need to push his luck though and slowly, he pulls away and Cato releases him quickly, a light dusting to his cheeks. It's cute but Peeta won't say that, Cato would punch him instead of slap him. Cato looks at him as Peeta sits back, wiping his face off and feeling his stinging cheek. Cato smirks a little. "Does it hurt?" he asks, his smirk growing.

Peeta gives him a slight glare. Of course Cato would find that amusing. "Yes, it fucking hurts." he snaps, a bit hurt by his amusement of his pain that he caused. But, this was Cato. It was a part of Cato and just like that, the hurt is gone and he rolls his eyes at Cato and lays on his back.

"Touchy." Cato says, obviously amused by Peeta's annoyance. He looks back to the mouth of the Cornucopia and leans back on his hands. Peeta looks up at him and the light is catching him just right, his jawline looking square and strong, his cheekbones high and sharp, his eyes blue and icy, his lips thin and pink, his nose straight and narrow, his hair messy and looking nearly see-through in the dim light. He's beautiful. So beautiful, it makes Peeta's heart ache a little. He wonders if Cato knows how beautiful he is. Cato must know he's good-looking, of course. But he wonders if he knows he's beautiful, not just hot or sexy.

"You're beautiful." the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. He freezes up, wondering if Cato would lash out for using such a girly term on him.

But instead, Cato laughs, a deep rumble that sends a shiver down Peeta's spine. "Beautiful?" Cato repeats, looking at Peeta, his face in the shadows, the color of his eyes darkening.

Peeta nods, a smile forming on his lips. "Beautiful." he repeats.

Cato scoffs, rolling his eyes, but Peeta can see something there, something soft. That same softness that he has witnessed only a few rare times before. Cato looks straight ahead again, that rare smile playing on his lips, and Peeta's heart soars. "You're not so bad looking yourself, 12."

Peeta laughs, looking up at the golden ceiling of the Cornucopia. "Geez, thanks." he deadpans, putting his arms behind his head and stretching out. He won't be getting back to sleep, not after that nightmare. "If you want," he says after a few beats of silence, "You can go to sleep. I won't be able to now."

Cato is quiet for a few minutes, staring out into the darkness, barely lit up by the moonlight. "I think I'll stay awake." he whispers.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peeta can see his fingers curl into the grass, the muscles in his arms tensing. His brows furrow. "Why? Don't trust me? Think I'll slit your throat while you sleep?" Peeta teases lightly but really, he wants to know why Cato is tensing up, looking uncomfortable.

"Shut up, Lover boy." Cato scoffs, shaking his head. Silence grows between them again and Peeta waits, patiently, for Cato to say why. "I..." he pauses, glancing down at Peeta and biting his inner cheek. Peeta frowns. He has a feeling Cato's thinking of the Capitol, listening in, wanting to hear his weaknesses.

He stretches his arm out, his fingers finding Cato's hand. His fingers curl around his hand and squeeze. He feels Cato squeeze back. "I'm the only one listening," Peeta whispers, his thumb creating circles on the back of Cato's hand. Peeta feels pride swell up in him as the tension slowly leaves Cato and he takes a deep breath. Peeta has this affect on Cato, this ability to give him a soft touch, a few reassuring words and calm him down.

His icy blue eyes close and the words spill forth and Peeta squeezes his hand, reminding him he's the only one here, listening, even if it's not true. But sometimes, lies didn't hurt and Cato realizes that too. "I've been having nightmares since the first night. I've barely slept but I just can't sleep without seeing the faces of everyone I killed... hear their screams..." his face screws up, his jaw clenching and his eyes squeezing shut tighter and he turns his hand over, squeezing Peeta's hand almost painfully. "I didn't expect this. I thought I would be strong but I feel all this..." he trails off and his adam's apple bobs as he swallows hard. "I thought I'd be able to kill and not have a second thought about it."

Peeta feels horrible. He hasn't even thought of the two lives he's taken. First the girl by the fire, just trying to get warm, and then Clove, a harsh girl but still, another human being. Where has his compassionate gone? Has it all gone into Cato? He feels like they've traded places. Cato's the one with compassion, regret for killing. Peeta's the one with walls up, blocking it all and refusing to think long about it. He leans up, not releasing Cato's hand and searches his face. "Want to know something?" he whispers, a sad smile touching his lips.

Cato looks at him, half his face in the shadow. It suited him. There's this dark side of Cato, beaten into him since birth, but Peeta sees the light side, the soft side that he's never allowed to show before with anybody. The side that needs to be loved. No, both sides need to be loved and the person who will love them is Peeta. "What?" Cato whispers, their eyes locked, their gazes never wavering.

"I've killed two people... and feel nothing over it." Peeta tilts his head to the side, the sad smile still on his lips.

Cato lets his own sad smile grace his lips. He snorts, shaking his head. "Isn't that a little backwards, Lover boy?"

"Exactly."

"I guess we're both pretty fucked-up."

"We can be fucked-up together."

"... Yeah. I guess we can be." it's Peeta who bridges that gap, placing his lips over Cato's in a soft, sweet kiss that Cato's really good at. The softness doesn't last long; Cato forces Peeta onto his back, his tongue invading his mouth as his hands steady himself beside his head. Peeta's fingers are in those light blonde locks, tangling and tugging roughly, making Cato let out a little grunt. Peeta won't ever get over these feelings. The lava in his veins, the pounding of his heart, the way his thoughts scatter and disappear. He manages to rein in some sense though and he runs his hands down Cato's chest, leaving them there. He flattens out his hands and feels Cato's heart. His heart beat is pounding furiously and Peeta's glad he isn't the only one who's this affected. Their lips part but Cato attaches his lips else where, trailing them along Peeta's jawline, sending goosebumps and jolts and shivers all down Peeta's body. Peeta keeps a hold of some sense, barely, and knows they can't keep this up or they won't stop. And he isn't sure he's comfortable with the Capitol watching. Even though he wants Cato like no other, he's not comfortable with that.

"Cato," he whispers into the emptiness of the Cornucopia, his hands pushing on his chest. Cato lets out a small noise of protest against his skin and then begins to suck, sending a strong shudder through Peeta. He gasps out a little, arching up and pushing harder against Cato. He knows Cato has left a mark on him; he was sucking hard enough to leave a hickey that would last a while. Not that Peeta minded. Actually, he kind of likes the idea of Cato marking him. That scares him a little because he knows Cato is possessive and when he claims something, it's nobody else's. Maybe Peeta's the same way because he wouldn't mind leaving a couple of marks on Cato. His mind snaps back when Cato releases his skin and he uses his strength to push Cato off. He knows Cato can easily roll back on top of him and keep up the kissing, licking, sucking, the things that make Peeta's knees shake, his mind muddle, little jolts of pleasure and shock go through him. But Cato doesn't, he lays beside him instead. Maybe Cato feels the same way. Maybe he doesn't want the Capitol to see them in the mist of passion either.

"I hate you." Cato says and it takes Peeta by surprise. He leans up, staring down at Cato, frowning. He remembers Cato's words by the lake, how Cato hates him for making him feel. The words still hurt, they sting his heart and he tries to hide it.

"The feeling's mutual." he finally says, falling back down onto his back. He isn't going to be a wimp and get upset over those three words. He's stronger than that.

"I hate you because you turn me on then leave me hanging. That's the worse fucking thing you could ever do." Cato's words, the way he says them like a child being denied candy, makes him laugh. He's relieved, too. He's relieved Cato hasn't brought up the conversation by the lake, the words he said and the true reason why he says those three words that make Peeta's heart die a little each time.

"I'm sure I could do worse, Cato." he says, glancing at him. His face is in the shadows, his board chest blocking the light from reaching his face. "You make me feel the same way."

"You push me away." Cato shoots back, frowning up at the golden ceiling. He tucks his arms behind his head and Peeta stares at his bare arms. He's glad Cato goes without his jacket, his arms are something to be showed off. They're big, thick, with veins visible and the muscles bulging.

"Because of where we are." Peeta whispers, returning his eyes to the golden ceiling.

He doesn't expect Cato to react angrily. "You're an idiot." he snaps, getting to his feet and walking towards the mouth of the Cornucopia.

Peeta shoots up, confusion crossing his features. He knows Cato is frustrated because he's not getting any but damn, he doesn't have to be a dick towards him. "How am I an idiot?" he asks.

Cato stops in the mouth of the golden horn, leaning against the wall and staring up at the fake moon. His back is tense, his arms crossed, and Peeta just knows he's scowling. Peeta gets to his feet, crossing his own arms and waiting for Cato to speak. "You really are if you can't understand where I'm going with this." Cato says finally, clenching his upper arms in his anger.

Peeta walks closer, glaring at the back of his head. "Talk to me, Cato. I'm the only one listening," he says.

"That's just it!" Cato bellows, turning on Peeta. The sudden yell makes Peeta jumps, especially as it echoes back in the empty space. "You aren't the only one listening because we're in the fucking arena, stuck in the fucking Games! One of us are going to die, these are our last moments together, and you're throwing them aside like they're nothing! Like we have time! We don't have time, Peeta!"

When Cato says his name, Peeta knows he's serious. Or teasing him but usually serious. He stands there, shocked. When Cato's angry, he says his feelings without even realizing it. Peeta can tell by the look on his face Cato's said too much and he turns away, shaking his head. Peeta opens his mouth to speak but he's speechless. Cato can only do this to him, make his mind go blank and words, something he's so skilled with, leave his head. His mouth stays open and before he can even form one word, Cato speaks. "Just forget it, 12." he says, his voice low, almost sad. "The Gamemakers are probably growing bored of this shit. We'll probably have to face something horrible tomorrow and..." he trails off and Peeta feels his heart drop into his stomach. And that means one of them will die, leave the other alone to face the horrors of all this. Because, even though that rule is still affect for two winners, they're both too smart to believe it. The Gamemakers, they're assholes. They're tricking them. It's just a trick and neither Cato or Peeta are falling for it. Peeta briefly wonders if any of the others fell for it. He thinks Foxface is too smart. He's not sure about Thresh or even Katniss. Maybe Thresh and Katniss are on the same team. That's a scary combination. He's brought back to the Earth when Cato scoffs. "Got nothing to say, Lover boy? The Boy with Words has nothing to say. That's depressing." he says.

Peeta swallows. "Then let's make tonight something we won't forget, even after death." he says. Cato whirls on him, shock on his face. Peeta approaches him, reaching up and pushing his own hair away from his forehead. "You're right. They're probably getting bored. Soon, they'll do something... and we might not make it. I don't want to lose you but we have to face it, one of us will die. So let's make the time we have, this short time of peace, something special."

The smile Cato gives him is nearly blinding and Peeta's heart is flying, high above the trees, with the Mockingjays. "The Boy with Words does it again." he whispers, wrapping his arms around Peeta and pulling him closer, leaning down.

"The Boy with the Sword gives the Boy with Words the strength to say the right things. You know that, right?"

"I know that now." Cato pauses, his lips almost touching Peeta's. "The Boy with the Sword?"

"You make my mind go blank."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"Well, you get mad at me when I have nothing to say."

Cato chuckles some. "That's true. But I think you like it when I'm mad." he grins, his eyes teasing.

"Maybe." Peeta replies, getting a grin of his own. He leans forward and places his lips on Cato's. But before the brute can respond, he pulls back, grinning more as Cato frowns and opens his eyes. Peeta's grin drops then and his cheeks begin to grow in color. Cato's brows furrow together as he takes in Peeta's expression change. Peeta swallows, breaking eye contact. "Cato... I don't know much about this type of thing but uh, aren't you suppose to have a type of... lube?"

Cato blinks, realization dawning on him. "Oh shit... yeah. You'll need it if you don't want it to hurt."

Peeta's eyes grow wide. "Wait, what?" he says, stepping from Cato's arms. Did Cato just say what he thinks he did?

Cato drops his arms to his sides, frowning. "In my District... we have this right of passage thing that when we become thirteen... we have sex. We get to choose the gender and I chose a guy... you'll need lube if you don't want it to hurt, trust me." he explains briefly, looking away, seeming almost sheepish.

"I'll need lube?" Peeta nearly squeaks. He was not going to be the bottom. What the hell was Cato thinking? "No, no. I won't need lube, you will." he says quickly.

Cato looks surprised. "Me?" he says, pointing at himself. Then, he laughs and Peeta feels a bit of anger fill him. "Lover boy, I am topping."

Peeta's whole face and neck flushes bright red. "The hell you are," he splutters, stepping back from Cato. "I am not going to be on the bottom- I mean, that's so... I am not a wimp!"

"Being on the bottom doesn't make you that, you jackass." Cato snaps, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, annoyance seeping from him.

"Then why won't you bottom?" Peeta counters.

That shuts Cato up. He looks at Peeta and slowly, a glare sets in on his face. "Because-" he stops and his jaw sets in place. Slowly, a glint climbs in his blue eyes and the glare disappears, being replaced by a grin. "Don't you get it, Lover boy?" Cato says, smirking. Peeta tilts his head to the side, waiting for Cato to continue. "I want to make all of you mine and what better way to do it?"

Peeta rolls his eyes. "I want to do that too!" he snaps, straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin up.

Cato chuckles. "I call dibs."

"Wha-" Peeta stops for a second and shakes his head. "Dib calling, really? Are we ten or something?"

"No matter your age, dib calling still counts. And I call dibs on top." Cato retorts, seeming proud of his words.

Peeta laughs, shaking his head. "No. Dibs do not count and you are not-" he stops talking as they hear a familiar ding outside, a gentle clank. A parachute. A sponsor. They both look at each other and Cato grabs his sword as Peeta grabs the oil lamp. They walk outside together, searching for it, and they find it near the lake, which isn't far off from the Cornucopia. Peeta sets down the oil lamp, lighting up the ground around them and the parachute gleams as Cato picks it up. "Who do you think it's for?" Peeta asks.

Cato shrugs. "Let's find out," he says and pops it open. He takes out a long, piece of white paper and reads it over. He begins to laugh, amusement dancing on his face. Peeta shifts to his other foot, waiting to be filled in on this inside joke. Cato notices his slight annoyance and grins. "It's for me," he says and turns the paper to Peeta, holding it up.

Peeta looks over the black, printed words and his face bursts into flames. "Dib calling does count. B." he reads out loud and looks at Cato's face. Cato squeezes the piece of paper in his hand and takes out the item in the parachute. He drops the parachute without a care and holds up what was in it. It's a tiny, square jar with a silver top. He opens the top and looks at the inside. He sniffs the clear gel and then puts some on his fingers, rubbing it between his thumb and fore finger.

"Well... looks like I get tops," Cato screws the lid back on, smearing the lube all over the outside, "since I got the lube."

Peeta's jaw goes slack. "That is not a rule!" he says, running out of excuses to not become the bottom. Oh wait, the only excuse he needs is to not want it!

"Who said there were rules?" Cato asks, stepping closer to Peeta, a sly grin coming onto his lips.

"Uh, who forgot dib calling? That's a rule." Peeta snaps, glaring Cato down, even though he was almost a head shorter than him.

"Nope." Cato says simply, reaching for Peeta. Peeta acts fast and reaches for the lube, snatching it from Cato. Cato's fast though and latches onto Peeta's hand, his other trying to pry the lube from his hand. Peeta jerks back and causes his feet to slip out from under him. He goes crashing down and Cato follows suit, trying to get Peeta's fingers to let go of the lube. Peeta jerks his hands away and lifts his arms above his head, in a weak attempt to get the lube from Cato. "12, this is childish!" Cato snaps, straddling Peeta as he jumps for the lube, latching onto it with both hands just as Peeta does.

"Dib calling is childish!" Peeta yells, struggling beneath Cato as he trys to keep his fingers tight around the lube. But the outside is slick with some lube and so is Cato's hand and he can feel it slipping and he knows Cato will get it back. Though, it's not like Cato can force him into sex. In the end, Peeta knows he will give in, just because it's Cato and he cares for him. But right now, he'll fight. It is childish but it's kind of fun, too. He can catch the flicker of amusement in Cato's eyes, the excitement. Cato's enjoying this too and Peeta's relieved he isn't upsetting the blonde Career. Suddenly, the lube goes flying, the slickness and force of their hands sending it into the air. Peeta looks upside down as Cato watches it, both of their eyes wide. With a plop, it lands in the lake and disappears into the dark water. Silence fills the air, besides the sounds of crickets and the occasional frog.

Cato slowly looks down at Peeta just as he looks up. Blue on blue clashes and then, Cato's grinning, a sly grin as his eyes dance with amusement and hidden annoyance. "Whoever jumps in and gets it, tops." he says and obviously he's joking but Peeta returns the grin and, with surprising strength, shoves Cato off and scrambles to his feet. Cato shoots up and watches as Peeta jumps towards the lake.

"Pee-" the rest of his name is muffled as Peeta dives into the water, the cold liquid surrounding him and soaking through his clothes. It's cold, almost freezing cold, and he kicks his legs to the bottom. He isn't exactly sure how to swim but watching previous Games, he sees tributes kick their feet and move their arms if they're forced to swim. He feels the bottom of the lake beneath his hands. The soft mud, something squishy that makes him jerk his hand back quickly. Then he feels it, he assumes it's the lube. It's hard and square and quickly, he puts it in his jacket pocket so he doesn't lose it. His lungs are starting to burn, the need for air growing. He isn't use to being underwater so it's happening faster. He jolts as he feels something sting on his hand. It's a sharp pain and feels more like a bite. He feels another, on his palm, and then another and another and they're even on his arms and on his legs. He panics, kicking his legs and flaring his arms, raising to the surface at a too slow of a rate. He feels more sharp bites and he opens his mouth, his lungs burning so painfully. Water fills his mouth and he finally breaks the surface, spitting the water out and coughing.

"Peeta!" Cato says, relief laced in his voice. He's kneeling on the edge of the lake and so he reaches over and grabs Peeta's elbow, pulling him up and out of the water. As he sets Peeta's feet on the grass, Peeta gasping for air, he jerks back, his eyes growing wide. "Holy shit!" he says, staring at Peeta's hands.

Peeta looks down and instantly, panic chokes him. Leeches are on his hands but they don't look like normal ones: they're black but they have a white strip down the middle. They're tiny but they're growing and Peeta can feel the painful sting, feel the flow of his blood going into them as they grow larger, filling their bodies with his blood. He can feel the same back on his arms, on his legs, even some on his chest. Thank god he doesn't feel it on his face, neck or back. "Shit, shit!" Cato repeats, his hands hovering, his eyes wide and at a lost. Peeta quickly strips his jacket off and lets it drop, his shirt going next. Oh god, there's a few on his chest and growing, as they suck the life out of him. He lets his pants drop and kicks off his shoes and his pants follow them and crap, they're on his legs too.

He looks at Cato, who looks into his eyes and he sees the determination there, the sudden fierceness and Peeta knows he's ready to save his life and not let him down. He shoves Peeta to the ground, sitting on him on butt, and pulls out a small knife. Peeta tries to not think about where he got the knife. After all, that could have stabbed him beforehand. "Hold still and try to be quiet." he demands to Peeta and begins with his right leg. There are a decent amount all over him, growing bigger, and he's beginning to feel dizzy, his body slumping a little. They're sucking his blood out so fast- Cato digs his knife under the first one and with a sickening pop, it releases Peeta's leg, blood seeping down from the hole it leaves. Peeta lets out a small cry of pain, his leg jerking out of instinct. Cato grabs his ankle and shoots him a glare before getting back to work. Each one feels worse than the last.

Each time the knife digs under one, the tip barely dipping into the tiny hole they're leaving, the pain shoots through him and he tenses up, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood. Cato does quick work of his legs and moves on to his chest, getting the things off and tossing them back into the lake without a second glance. He would much rather burn them for touching what was his but they have no time for that. Peeta keeps his eyes trained on Cato's face, the sting of pained tears behind them, and watches as his brows furrow each time he digs his knife underneath one, how his mouth sets in a hard line and his jaw sets in place. There's a pain in his eyes and Peeta realizes this is hurting him, to cause Peeta pain. But he also knows there's that darker side of Cato, fighting with him, telling him this was okay, it was okay to cause someone else pain.

Cato works fast and finally, all the little bastards are off. Cato has some blood on his fingers and the knife is covered in it. He puts the knife down and glares daggers at Peeta. "That's why you don't just go jumping into random lakes, you dumbass!" he snaps, shoving Peeta back. Peeta lands on his elbows and glares up at Cato. Where the leeches were, his body is throbbing in pain and he has a growing headache.

"You said-"

"I wasn't serious! For a smart person, you're pretty dumb." Cato says, looking away from him.

Peeta raises an eyebrow. "That makes no sense." he says, leaning back up. Thankfully, the holes aren't bleeding anymore but he has blood on him now.

"It's true." Cato looks back at him and sighs. "Grab your clothes and c'mon. We need to clean you up," he gets up, grabbing the knife and oil lamp, beginning to walk off. Peeta scrambles up, grabbing his clothes and following after Cato, only in his undershorts and socks. That wasn't embarrassing at all. They enter the Cornucopia and Peeta drops his clothes by his sleeping bag in a soaking wet pile before turning to Cato. Cato lifts the hem of his shirt to his mouth and rips off a chunk of it, surprising Peeta.

"You need your shirt." he points out obviously and realizes, maybe Cato's previous statement that made no sense was true.

"Really?" Cato deadpans and grabs up a canteen before soaking the piece of shirt in water. He walks over and pushes on Peeta's shoulder.

Peeta huffs and stands there. "You can ask me to sit," he says but drops to his butt. He still has a slight headache but without those leeches on him, he's beginning to feel better, his heart returning the blood they took to his body. Cato sits in front of him and begins to wipe him down, slowly, his eyes following his movements. As the blood wipes away and reveals Peeta's pale skin, with barely visible scars that the Capitol couldn't perfect away, he can see that glint coming to Cato's eyes, can see the way his tongue darts out and wets his lips. He wipes his stomach and chest off before doing the same to his legs, lingering too long on his inner thighs where no blood was, making Peeta swallow hard. He wipes his arms off and then wipes his hands clean before tossing it aside, without a care.

Cato takes a deep breath and sits back, shaking his head. "Since you made us lose the lube, we can't do anything but talk now." he scowls but Peeta sees the teasing in his eyes. Peeta chuckles and reaches for his shirt. He pulls it on, it sticking uncomfortably to his body but he trys to ignore it, and then grabs his jacket. That's when it hits him. He reaches into his jacket pocket just as Cato says, "Are you okay?"

Peeta looks up, his hand wrapping around the lube in his jacket pocket, and stares at Cato. His dark blue eyes are soft, worry in them, and his lips are set in a worried, tight line. He's taking Peeta in and Peeta can't help but smile. "Yeah... actually... I'm more than okay." he pulls the jar from his pocket and holds it up. "Looks like the rule of dibs has been casted off since I got the lube from the lake."

Cato stares at the lube, his eyes wide in shock. He opens and closes his mouth a couple times before he locks eyes with Peeta. Peeta knows he looks smug, a grin he could only get from a certain blonde Career playing on his lips, as he stares at Cato. Cato's mouth opens and finally, words come out and it's all he can manage to say. "Oh shit."

_..._

Hope this was worth the wait! I promise the next chapter tomorrow. Since it's been so long, I'll leave the Question of the Chapter out, only because I want you guys to focus on me finally updating and the chapter! I'm still so sorry guys. Much love. Till next time, my lovelies.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the promised Chapter Seventeen! I'm actually going to post Chapter Eighteen after this, if the site doesn't keep messing up on me. It keeps timing out or something, it's weird and making it hard for me to post chapters. Anyway, here is it! You guys deserve it, really.

**SakuraDrops141: **Thanks so much for still reading! Oh, I think you'll quite enjoy the beginning of this chapter.

ENJOY!

_Chapter Seventeen._

"I have a question," Peeta says as he slips his hands under Cato's shirt, feeling the dips of his six-pack, the strong lines. He swallows, his pants growing tight as he trails his fingers higher, pushing his ripped shirt up, as he settles himself more comfortably on his lap. Cato sucks in a sharp breath at the movement on his growing erection, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feel of Peeta's fingers.

"What?" he gets out, his voice lower, huskier. It turns Peeta on more. He runs one of his fingers around Cato's nipple and tilts his head to the side, watching as Cato's teeth latch onto his bottom lip. He's never seen Cato make such a sexy face before and if he knew there would be more nights like this, he would already have all their clothes off.

"Have you been on the bottom before?" he asks and as Cato tenses, he tweaks his nipple, twisting it gently. Cato's body jerks and his back arches, the tension leaving as soon as it came. He wiggles his ass against Cato again, just because he likes seeing his back arch, his face twist up in pleasure and want and need. Peeta never thought he could be so turned on before, never thought someone could make him feel this lava, this heat, this want, this need.

"Yeah," Cato whispers, reaching up and grabbing his shirt, tugging on it. It's a silent demand, he wants it off. Peeta lifts his hands, tugging on Cato's shirt and giving him a look. Cato grins a little and leans up, kissing Peeta's throat before leaning back. They slip off their shirts and toss them aside, the cool air hitting their heated skin and making them both shiver. It's just them, no Capitol, no Districts, just them, inside the Cornucopia, with the dim light from the oil lamp.

"Shouldn't be so bad then," Peeta grins down at him and Cato rolls his eyes, pressing his fingers against Peeta's nipples. Peeta jerks, surprised at the jolt of pleasure from the simple touch. Peeta briefly acknowledges the relief he feels that they're in the sleeping bag, hidden from the prying cameras of the Capitol, but it's gone quickly because right now, it's just him and Cato, two people in-love.

"You think you're so damn special, being able to top." Cato chuckles and runs his hands down, stopping at the top of his undershorts. "Remember, the night is still young and we have a lot of time." he says as he dips his fingers into Peeta's undershorts.

Peeta gasps and a strangled noise comes from his throat, mixed with pleasure and want. He's going to hold Cato to that because tonight, they would both become each other's, they both would become one with passion and love and care that they have for one another. Oh, Cato certainly doesn't disappoint Peeta. Not in the first round or the second or the third and then Peeta stops counting because all of it starts to blur, the touching becomes natural, the tastes become familiar, the little noises become instant turn ons. They explore each other and learn what the other likes and doesn't like, they explore and discover hot spots and take advantage of them, they make love and they fuck. But above all, they fit all this sexual exploring, all this passion, into one night, into hours until the sun raises and touches the golden horn that's becoming their favorite place, besides the death that happened early on in there, and after it all, as they begin to drift off, wrapped up around each other and breathing each other in, they both utter the three words. Not the three words that sting Peeta's heart but the ones that make Peeta's heart soar and fly and drop and pound and jump and lift. And he knows, Cato's heart is flying with his.

_..._

"Shit, that's bright." Cato grumbles, waking Peeta from his dreamless sleep. He blinks a few times, adjusting to the bright sunlight entering the Cornucopia and nearly blinding him. He's on top of Cato, stretched out, their legs and arms tangled, his face in his neck, the sleeping bag reflecting their heat back and making him sweat some from it.

"Shit, you're loud." Peeta grumbles back, smiling against his skin.

Cato chuckles, shaking Peeta a little from it. "Go back to sleep, Lover boy." he mumbles, running a hand through his hair. Peeta closes his eyes, smiling more. God, he feels so relaxed, so happy, so sore. That last one wasn't the best but it was a reminder that Cato and him had a night he would never forget, even after death.

"I won't be able to now." he says, pushing himself up and looking down at Cato. His cheeks are flushed, his hair sticking up, and his lips are red. He looks amazing. But one thing Peeta notices are the heavy bags under Cato's eyes. "Did you sleep at all?" Peeta asks.

Cato frowns, breaking eye contact, looking up at the golden ceiling. "... For a few minutes. But I woke up." Peeta knows he means a nightmare kept him awake.

"You could have woken me up." Peeta replies, reaching over and grabbing his undershorts, that were thankfully in reach. Actually, he hopes they're his. Cato has the same kind. But, they've already done nearly everything sexual in this sleeping bag so it wouldn't matter if he puts on Cato's undershorts. He shifts and lays on his side beside Cato, who scoots over to give him more room to get on his undershorts. The holes those little bastards left are still fresh-looking but they aren't bleeding. Peeta smiles to himself as he notices them. Cato had kissed every last one last night, in such an affection, loving way. The memory makes Peeta's heart swell.

"Nah. You're cute when you sleep." Cato nudges him and slips out from under the sleeping bag, getting up. Peeta's face flushes for him. He just doesn't care about everyone seeing, does he? Or he's just pretending he doesn't. Peeta spots the dark mark he left with his mouth on Cato's hip and he grins. He hopes everyone sees it before Cato puts his undershorts on and covers it up. He pulls on his pants next and then his shirt. Peeta gets out from under the sleeping bag and gets his own clothes on, adjusting his jacket on his shoulders.

"You're cute when you sleep too." Peeta says, turning to Cato. Cato looks at him and swirls his sword in a cirlce he has in his hand and points it at Peeta.

"Don't call me that." he says, giving Peeta a warning look.

Peeta feels a grin coming onto his face. "Cute? But you are. And adorable." he says.

Cato steps closer. "12, I'm warning you." he says, twirling his sword in a circle again.

Peeta tilts his head to the side and crosses his arms over his chest. "You're cute when you get all soft. You're cute when you bite your lip. You're cute when-" his words turn to a grunt as he's tackled to the ground and he feels the cool blade against his neck. Though, he doesn't feel fear. He knows Cato won't hurt him, he knows Cato doesn't mean anything by this. Of course, he's probably expecting Peeta to be scared but instead, Peeta laughs. Now he knows Cato expected fear because he looks lost, his brows furrowing and a frown marring his lips. "You're cute when you get angry like this too." Peeta whispers.

Cato scowls and tosses his sword aside. "Damn you Peeta." he snaps and leans down, giving him a bruising kiss. If this is his new punishment for pissing Cato off, he's going to piss him off a lot more. He lifts his hands up and tangles his fingers in Cato's hair, giving him the equal amount of hardness, roughness, into the kiss, maybe even a little more. They both break away when their lips start to hurt and their eyes clash. Cato shakes his head and gets up, grabbing Peeta's wrist and pulling him with. "I'm mad at you," Cato says like a child and heads towards the mouth of the Cornucopia after grabbing his sword.

"What?" Peeta makes sure his knife is still on the inside of his jacket and darts after Cato. "What do you mean, you're mad at me?" he asks, as Cato stops and turns to him. Peeta stops and stares up at him, his brows furrowing.

"You..." Cato takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I should want to stab you but instead, I just want to fuck you. That's not right-"

"Oh, shut up!" Peeta says, throwing his hands up and rolling his eyes. "Can't you just accept the fact you love me and move on? Just accept that I make you a different person, that I bring a side out of you nobody else has before?"

Cato glares at him. "It's hard to accept, Peeta! I've been raised to not... feel this way! It's been beaten into me to-"

"Why?" Peeta interrupts him, his face falling, as he looks down. He clenches his jaw, trying to not get too upset. He will not cry over Cato freaking out now. He will not cry over Cato possibly regretting what they shared last night.

"What?" Cato mumbles, gripping his sword hard as he stares down at Peeta.

"Why are you so upset about it now? You've had a chance to be upset about all this before. Why after what we shared last night? Something you encouraged." he says, keeping his eyes locked on the ground, because, goddamnit, if he looks at Cato and sees hate or disgust or regret, he'll break down and never be the same. He briefly thinks about some of the people watching. They probably think they're stupid kids. Probably think they can't possibly be in-love because they barely know each other. But that's not true. What Peeta feels, it's love. He's never felt this way before but he knows it's love. And he can only hope Cato feels the same way, feels the same unfamiliar feeling.

Cato steps closer, putting a finger under Peeta's chin, intending to lift his face up. Peeta jerks back, looking off to the side, clenching his jaw hard. He will not cry. Not in front of the people watching. Esepcially not in front of Cato. He'll probably laugh, mock him. The thought brings the sting of tears to his eyes and he trys his hardest to hold them back. "I'm scared." Cato whispers and grabs his chin, forcing his eyes up. The instant Peeta locks eyes with him and sees how Cato's eyes are glassy, swimming with unshed tears, his burst and begin to trail down his cheeks. He crys for the both of them as Cato pulls him close, dropping his sword and holding him.

Peeta sobs into his chest as Cato's hands smooth up and down his back, his lips at his ear, whispering words to calm down, to stop it before he's the same. But that's what makes Peeta cry harder. Cato's scared, that's all he is. He's scared of what he feels for Peeta and Peeta's scared too. Cato's voice is thick and tight and Peeta almost can't believe that he so strongly affects Cato but Cato does it to him so he can believe it. He crys for Cato, he crys for the fallen tributes, he crys for the fact only one person can win, he crys for all the wrong in the world. He just crys as Cato rocks him slowly, still whispering in that thick tone and when Peeta feels something wets against the side of his head, dripping onto his shoulder, he loses it, sobbing louder and harder, clinging to Cato.

He's going to lose Cato. Cato, an asshole. Cato, a lover. Cato, a fighter. Cato, a Career. Cato, somebody who Peeta is so madly in-love with, he can't stand the thought of being without him. It tears at his chest and his heart and he can't breath when he thinks about it. He's gasping through his sobs now, the pain in his chest unbearable. But Cato's here right now, he isn't gone yet. _Yet_.

"Hey, hey, hey," Cato pulls back enough to grab his chin and force him to look at him. Cato's cheeks are wet but his eyes are dry. It kills Peeta to see him that way and he presses his lips together, trying to stop them. But his lips are quivering so hard, he can't keep them together, and the sobs keep coming. "You need to stop, Peeta. C'mon, stop. Please." his voice is still thick and his cheeks are glistening but his eyes are dry. Seeing Cato being strong, holding back his sorrows and choking them down for Peeta, it makes Peeta be able to do the same. For Cato. He sucks in deep breaths, squeezing his eyes shut and slowly, the sobs die down and his tears cease. Cato's rough fingers brush his cheeks dry and shakily, Peeta reaches up and wipes his cheeks dry too.

"I'm sorry," he croaks out, remembering that everyone's watching and feeling ashamed for showing such weakness.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Cato whispers, cradling his face and staring into his eyes. "I'm sorry." he adds softly, dropping his eyes.

Fuck, Cato's so hard to be mad at. Esepcially when he's looking so guilty. Peeta leans forward and gives him a soft kiss. Cato returns it, returns the softness and Peeta's heart flutters. "I forgive you." Peeta whispers against his lips.

Cato's lips twitch up into a smile. "Of course you do." he says when he pulls back, dropping his hands. Peeta steps back and Cato bends down, retrieving his sword. "I'm too cute to be mad at, right?" he says, giving Peeta a smile that Peeta has decided is his, a smile only reserved for him.

Peeta laughs, feeling light again, like the previous emotional moment hadn't happened. "Yeah, you're too cute to be mad at. So, what are we doing?" he asks.

Cato smirks and he's back, the blood-lust Cato, the Cato that was born and raised to kill. He hasn't been present in a while, not at this force, and Peeta feels his heart skip a bit in a bit of fear. "We're going on a hunt, my dear Peeta." he says, sarcasm thick in his tone, before he turns on his heel and heads into the forest.

Peeta knows this hunt isn't for animals.

_..._

There it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to have, mm, a lot of problems. I think you guys will enjoy it a lot. Much love to you all. Till next time, my lovelies.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, I had to update it right after Chapter Seventeen. You guys deserve it, after all. So, ENJOY!

_Chapter Eighteen._

"I'm hungry." Peeta says after they've been walking for what feels like hours. Cato stops, turning to him. He tilts his head to the side and takes Peeta in. Peeta blinks and stares at Cato, wondering what was going through that head of his. Right now, he was a hunter, looking for his next piece of prey and Peeta feels a bit nervous. But he trusts Cato fully and so that's why he keeps following him around like some love sick puppy.

"I thought your name was Peeta." Cato finally says.

Peeta feels that familiar warmth fill him. It always happens when Cato says his name but he feels annoyance come after it. He frowns. "Cato." he says sternly.

Cato rolls his eyes. "Take a joke, 12." he says, looking around. "I think I saw a berry bush back some way so let's go that way." this time, Peeta leads the way and they come upon a bush, with berries as black as the night, glistening in the sunlight pushing through the trees. Peeta picks a berry and stares at it as Cato grabs one and brings it towards his mouth. In that moment, a memory comes back to him. At the plant station, he remembers being told to avoid berries just like these. Nightlock. Just one bite of this and you'd be dead before it reaches your stomach. He can also recall his father telling him about them, telling him if they receive any berries of this kind, to throw them away immediately. Nobody wanted a Nightlock pie unless they were holding a grudge against someone, after all. He looks to Cato and in a flash, he smacks his hand, just as the berry is about the touch his lips. The berry falls from his fingers and rolls down the front of his body and falls to the dirt below. Cato looks at him, annoyance flaring on his features. "What the hell, Lover boy?"

Peeta frowns at him. "Cato, did you not go to any of the stations but the weapons?" he asks, beginning to glare at him.

"No." Cato scoffs, like it was stupid to do that.

"Oh... in that case, go ahead, enjoy these berries that will kill you." Peeta deadpans, not liking how arrogant he had gotten. It's almost like he looks down at Peeta for actually attending the other stations.

"12, it isn't too late for me to go through with cutting your balls off."

"I think you'll do other things than cutting them off that won't have me complaining." Peeta says and grins when Cato's cheeks grow darker.

He shakes his head, crossing his arms and looking away, obviously flustered from Peeta's words. Peeta finds it adorable but doesn't say that. "Anyway," Cato says, looking back at Peeta and glaring some. "Killer berries?"

"Nightlock." Peeta corrects, picking the one he dropped up and rolling it between his fingers. "You'd be dead before it even touched your stomach," he whispers, repeating the words he's heard from his father and a second time at the plant station.

"Well then." Cato turns away, beginning to walk off. "Let's go find some good berries, Mr. Berry Man."

Peeta drops the berry and follows Cato. "Now we're on the hunt for berries." Peeta says, as he walks beside Cato.

"Yep." Cato nods, checking out every bush they pass.

Peeta's getting more hungry, his stomach beginning to cramp in pain at the hunger. He tries to ignore it but it's getting harder as he moves on. He looks at Cato and doesn't understand how he's doing it. He knows Cato is probably as hungry as him, possibly hungrier, and he's barely slept. How is he even walking straight or even looking as strong and scary as he is now, twirling that damn sword in a circle with a small grin playing on his lips? It makes no sense to Peeta. Cato is like a machine and sometimes, it's a bit frightening to think about.

It happens so fast, Peeta almost misses it. A flash of red darts in front of them and pauses for a second, obviously not expecting to cross anyone's path. As the flash of red looks back, both Cato and Peeta see who it is: Foxface. Before Peeta can even react, Cato's on the run after her and all Peeta can do is chase after. Foxface is fast, her footfalls as quiet as the air, her feet almost gliding across the ground as she runs. Cato's fast and is on her tail, much louder but just as graceful. Peeta's barely behind Cato but somehow, he's keeping up and managing to not fall on his face. He's been getting use to running through the woods as of late. Foxface takes a sharp turn around a tree and the rest happens in slow motion. An arrow wheezes right past Cato's head and flies above Peeta's head. Thank god he's shorter than Cato. Cato and Peeta freezes and they realize they've been led into a trap. _Shit_.

Katniss is standing there, another arrow notched in place, pointed at Cato, Foxface behind her, panting. They teamed up? Peeta expected Foxface to stay on her own but no, here she is. And if things couldn't get any worse, Thresh bursts from the thicket beside them and slams into Cato, pinning him down to the ground and holding a scary looking, rounded axe to his throat. Peeta reacts, completely forgetting about the arrow that could be released any moment, and jumps on Thresh's back, wrapping his arm tightly around his neck and cutting off his air. Nobody touches Cato and nobody especially puts something sharp against his neck. The fury Peeta is feeling is almost dizzying and all he sees is red. He's ready to kill Thresh. He's vaguely aware that it seems all three of them have teamed up to maybe take down him and Cato but all that's on his mind is Cato and protecting him.

"Let him go!" Katniss yells as Thresh is on his feet, trying to shake Peeta off, clawing at his arm. "Let go, Peeta, or I swear, I'll shoot Cato!" those words make Peeta freeze and he releases Thresh, sliding down his back. Thresh spins around and his elbow connects with the side of Peeta's head, sending him into the dirt. Everything tilts dangerously and he hears an angry noise and he can make out two Cato's slamming into two Thresh's, both of them falling to the ground. "STOP!" Katniss screams and Cato freezes. Peeta knows he knows the danger of Katniss and that arrow. Thresh shoves Cato off and stands, ready to finish Cato. "Don't," Katniss demands and Thresh sends a glare her way but backs off. Everything is still tilting and Cato crawls over to Peeta, cradling his head and looking at the side of it. A bump is raising but besides that, it seems okay. The earth is slowly straightening back in place and Peeta blinks, looking at the last three tributes, beside himself and Cato. Cato releases him and glares at them, slightly hovering over Peeta, ready to protect him. And Peeta was ready to jump up and protect Cato, no matter how badly his head was pounding now.

Katniss is sending daggers at Peeta. She's hurt, it's written all over her face, and her arrow is pointed at Cato. "Why?" she asks, staring Peeta down. "Why did you do this to me?"

Foxface and Thresh exchange looks. It's obvious they want to get this over with but they both stay back, observing. Peeta blinks, his mind a bit slow from the blow Thresh gave him. "Because I love him," he finally answers.

Katniss' eyes grow wide and he sees how glassy they are. He doesn't feel guilt, he only wishes he didn't have to use her. Nobody deserves to be heart broken. "No, you don't!" she says, pulling the arrow back more and looking at Cato. "No. He's a bad person, Peeta. He's us-"

"I love him too." Cato speaks up firmly, glaring Katniss down. "I love him and don't you dare fucking doubt it."

Peeta's breath catches. Cato's said it to somebody that isn't him. They've only said it to each other once, last night, such a beautiful night, and now Cato's admitted it to three people who'll be dead soon. Because Peeta's determined to not let them touch Cato. He wonders when it comes down to him and Cato, if he'll take his own life or if he'll turn on Cato. The latter won't happen. As he glances towards Cato, sees how angry he is, he knows he'll take his own life so Cato will win. He knows he'll do anything for Cato.

"No! You're a liar!" Katniss shakes her head, refusing to believe the passion that was present in Cato's voice when he spoke of loving Peeta.

"Katniss, we need to move this along." Thresh says. Move this along so we can go back to hunting each other, he might as well say.

Katniss nods, grimly. "You're right." she whispers and locks eyes with Peeta, but her arrow is pointed at Cato. She gives a sad smile. "I thought it would be me and you at the end, Peeta. I thought it would be. But I was wrong." Peeta knows she'll never trust another one. She let Peeta climb over the walls she built and allowed him inside, to see her emotional and caring and loving, and he just turned his back and climbed back over the wall. She's hurt, so badly, but he finds himself not caring. Because that damn arrow is pointed at Cato and he refuses to let it kill Cato. He refuses to let Cato die. He wonders if she'll kill him but he has a feeling she won't be strong enough. But Katniss is surprising so maybe she will. Their eyes are still locked and he sets in jaw in place, puts his weight on his hands, ready to spring up when she releases that arrow, the tip ready to dig into Cato.

He won't let Cato die. He won't. He refuses it. And he knows Cato's thinking the same about him. "I guess this is goodbye," she whispers and glances at Cato before releasing the arrow. It's whizzing through the air and Peeta pushes himself up the last second, positioning himself in front of Cato. Cato screams his name, grabs him, but it's too late. Peeta feels the pain of the piercing arrow and he can hear Cato calling his name, the panic, the fear, the thickness of it. He doesn't know where the arrow got him, all he feels is pain as he falls back against Cato, everything blurring. Katniss is staring open-mouthed at him, her face pale white, and he can feel Cato shifting, laying him down on the ground, on the side. He still can't pinpoint where the arrow is, pain is just throbbing through his whole body but he feels blood, from somewhere, coating him. Somewhere on his upper torso. He sees Cato charging at the three tributes, who are ready for a fight.

He reaches out weakly as Cato slams into Katniss and he can vaguely hear a sickening snap, he sees Thresh lift his scary rounded axe, and Cato's name is on his tongue but before it can leave his lips, everything goes black.

_..._

There we go! Tomorrow, expect Chapter Nineteen, the second to the last chapter. And then it's Chapter Twenty, the last one. I'm so sad for it to come but also excited for you guys to finish it! Much love. Till next time, my lovelies.


	19. Chapter 19

You guys are so great, seriously. I hope y'all like this chapter. I wanted it to be emotional but I'm afraid I over did it. I might wait a few days to post Chapter Twenty, the last chapter. It just depends on what I'm doing for the next few days.

**shay98: **Thank you so much! It means a lot. Seriously. One might be in the works already, you never know!

**DrarryFrerard: **haha, thanks! I really try to make it like that. Enjoy this chapter!

**HungerHead4978: **That means the world to me, really! Sometimes, I do doubt my writing but you made me feel so much better, thank you! And I love the fact you stay up all night reading this. It just makes me feel so good. I know! I'm so in-love with Peeta and Cato too. They just click so well. I hated and loved writing the ending and I'll be honest, I cry each time I read it. I'm working on a sequel to this, I'll be honest. I don't know when it'll be finished because I'm torn on which way to go with it but I'll also be working on a Walking Dead fanfic if you watch that show. It'll be Glenn/Daryl and when it's finished, I plan on posting it.

**SakuraDrops141: **Thanks so much, it means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**MangoMagic17: **Thank you so much! I'm glad to see you back and enjoying the rest of the chapters. I'm actually working on a sequel but it'll probably be a while because I'm torn as to what direction to take with it. So, enjoy this chapter! I'll let you know when I complete the sequel and put it up!

ENJOY GUYS!

_Chapter Nineteen._

"Don't you die on me, 12! Goddamnit, fucking Peeta, you fucker! Open your eyes, right now. Right goddamn now!" Cato is yelling, his voice thick and shaky. "Don't you do it, I swear to god, fuckfuckfuck." he can feel the flutter of hands on him, hear the ripping of fabric. "Holy shit. Peeta, please. I can't do this, oh god." he sounds so sad, so upset, so broken. He tries to open his eyes but he feels like they're glued shut. He tries to open his mouth to speak but his lips are sealed. It feels like he's in a dream, Cato sounds far away yet close, he can feel hands on his body but they're just flutters, light and in a haste. "I can't live without you, Lover boy, c'mon. C'MON!" there's a faint sobbing sound and he realizes it's Cato. No, Cato is crying over him. He doesn't want Cato to cry. He wants Cato to be strong, Cato to prove to the world he can do anything and not shed an ounce of guilt for it. No, Cato, don't cry. He feels a sharp pain in his right shoulder, so close to his heart, and that's when a sound leaves his lips. It's a pained little grunt and Cato freezes, a sniffling filling the air. "Peeta?"

Finally, his eyes are opening. He blinks a few times as the world spins and everything sets in place. The golden ceiling is above him, gleaming in the sunlight shining in, and then Cato's face is there, blue eyes glassy, cheeks glistening with tears and still streaking with them. His red lips are quivering and he looks so weak, so open and exposed. Peeta wishes he wouldn't look like that because it's tearing him up on the inside. "Peeta, oh my god, Peeta." he breathes in relief, reaching up, touching his face, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Please, say something, holy shit, say something, 12."

"I love you." Peeta whispers, his voice low, weak, shaky.

Cato laughs, a shaky, uneven laugh, and his tears drip down and land on Peeta. "I love you too, Peeta. Fuck, do I." his eyes drift down and he clenches his jaw. "Stupid bitch," he grumbles, touching something. Pain flares through Peeta and he gasps, gritting his teeth. "Fuck, sorry," Cato mumbles, his eyes returning to Peeta's face. He sets his jaw in place. "You idiot, jumping in front of me like that!" he whispers. "You better hope this arrow kills you or else I will."

The threat is so hollow and it just doesn't suit him right now, not with his glistening cheeks, glassy eyes, and quivering lips. Peeta gives a weak laugh and coughs a little, the movement jarring his shoulder and sending pain through him. "Liar," he wheezes out, staring up into Cato's eyes.

Cato swallows. "Yeah, I am," he whispers and looks back down. "You aren't going to die from this. You aren't." he says.

Cato just admitted to be a liar and so of course, Peeta doesn't believe him but he humors him anyway and nods. "I know," he whispers shakily.

"You aren't, you hear!" Cato suddenly yells, glaring at his face. "I'm not lying this time, you aren't!" he takes a deep, steadying breath and reaches up, wiping his cheeks off angrily. "I can't take it out, right?"

"It's not recommended," Peeta croaks out, closing his eyes against the pain, the pain in his body, the pain of seeing Cato so torn up. Torn up over him. It makes his beating heart flutter but it lowers itself quickly, considering an arrow is lodged just above it.

"Fuck, I hope it didn't nick your heart. Oh god." Cato whispers, shaky hands landing on his stomach and flattening out. "I'm going to kill her-"

"Wait, you didn't?" Peeta squeaks out, his eyes shooting open.

Cato looks at him, looking as if he had forgotten he was awake. He grits his teeth and looks back down. "I almost had her. I think I broke her arm so she won't be using that fucking bow of hers. But Thresh got me off before I could snap her neck." his eyes become hard and angry and his fingertips dig into Peeta's stomach but he barely takes notice. The pain is elsewhere anyway. "I killed Thresh and got a hold of Foxface. Katniss was long gone by the time I finished. Thresh was fucking tough." that's when Peeta sees it: the blood all over Cato. He was nearly covered it in from head to toe. His face was splattered with it, smeared from his tears, his torso was soaked with it, and his legs were halfway soaked with them. Peeta thinks most of it came from him. He swallows hard and stares at Cato, taking him in.

"Are you hurt?" he asks slowly, his voice weak-sounding, even to his own ears.

"Thresh cut me on my arm but it's not bad. You're more important." Cato says, reaching up and running his fingers down the side of his face.

Peeta closes his eyes and savours the feel of his fingertips on his face. He's afraid he won't feel it again. And he's okay if he dies. He doesn't want Cato to suffer, though. He doesn't want Cato to mourn and roll over and die and let Katniss win. No, he doesn't want Katniss to win. He wants Cato too. He opens his eyes and stares up at Cato. He reaches up a shaky hand and grabs Cato's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Promise me something," he whispers.

Cato stares down at him, squeezing his hand back. "Anything." he whispers back and Peeta's heart swells.

He loves this side of Cato. This sweet, soft side that shows affections and his soft feelings so easily. But he also loves Cato's darker side, the one that teases him and presses knives to his throat and gets angry at him and bitches him out. He loves all of Cato, so much. He can't leave without all of Cato. "If I don't make-"

Cato squeezes his hand so tight, he swears he's about to break a bone. "Don't you even dare, Lover boy." he snarls, his other hand tangling in his own locks. "Don't you-"

"If I die, you better fucking win." Peeta interrupts him in a haste, his voice raising and breaking.

Cato gets quiet, staring down at him, tugging at his own hair and holding Peeta's hand still so tightly. Peeta thinks it might be bruised after this. "For you." he finally whispers, releasing his own hair and reaching down, running his fingers through Peeta's hair. "But only if you do the same."

A faint smile comes onto Peeta's face and he squeezes Cato's hand back, just as hard, as his vision becomes blurry with tears. "For you," he chokes out and he means it.

_..._

"Peeta, Peeta, wake up. C'mon, Lover boy." Cato sounds relieved. It must be something good. Peeta forces his eyes open, his head pounding, his shoulder throbbing in the same pain his leg had, but a little worse. He feels like going back to sleep but Cato's smiling face wakes him up. The smile that's reserved for him. "Look." he holds up a parachute, his smile nearly splitting his face. "It has medicine for you. From my mentor. God, I'll have to kiss that fuck if I ever see him again." he says, opening the parachute and taking out the medicine. Peeta gives him a weak glare and Cato chuckles. "Out of thanks, Peeta. Nothing more," he says, his smile twisting into his all-around Cato grin. Peeta's not sure if he loves the grin or smile more. He swallows, his mouth feeling dry and it kind of hurts to swallow.

"So I'm going to be okay?" Peeta forces out, his voice rough. He isn't even sure how long he's been asleep. He realizes it's dark outside and expects he's been sleeping for the rest of the day and maybe most of the night. He realizes then Cato's mentor, not Haymitch, had sent medicine. His mentor must of been saving up and decided to give it to Peeta. He never thought a victor from District 2 would be so touched by their love to send this. But he never thought a Career from District 2 would capture his heart. A part of him wonders if the Capitol actually sent it, pretending it was from Cato's mentor, just so Peeta could live and make it harder for Cato and Peeta to part, for one of them to die to allow the other to win.

"Yes. Fuck yes." Cato says, taking out the syringe. He studies it, a strange purple liquid inside. "I think I need to take the arrow out first." he places the syringe gently to the side and reaches over, grasping the arrow with one hand and placing the other on Peeta's chest. Peeta holds his breath, staring up at Cato with wide, fearful eyes. Cato stares back down at him, with concern and pain. "One," he whispers, readjusting his grip and taking a deep breath, "two." he lets out a shaky breath and Peeta keeps his held. "Three." he jerks the arrow out and it makes a sickening squishy sound. Peeta howls out in pain, worse than the wound on his leg, as he arches up and tears cut down his temples. "Fuck." Cato whispers and stabs the syringe into his arm, pressing the plunger down and watching the purple liquid disappear into his arm. Peeta's breathing heavy, his head spinning from the pain, his shoulder aching. He's surprised when the aching is slowing, becoming a dull thud and then slowly fading off into nothingness.

"That must be the good stuff," Peeta whispers, not feeling the pain but as he tries to lift his shoulder, it refuses. He's sure it'll take a few hours to really kick in.

Cato looks at the syringe, squinting to read the label. He grumbles as he tosses it aside. "Yeah. I don't know how to read all that doctor crap but how does it feel?" Cato asks, staring down at his shoulder. "I don't see any blood."

"It doesn't hurt but I can't move it." Peeta says slowly.

Cato pauses, considering something. "I'm not sure if you'll be able to move it," he whispers.

"Huh?" Peeta looks up at him, his eyes growing wide. What was Cato spewing about now?

"It said on the syringe that it stops the pain... nothing about healing it. But," Cato quickly says at Peeta's fearful look, "All this will end soon and they'll fix you back up at the Capitol."

"Me?" Peeta says, staring up at Cato's soft eyes. That softness is reserved for him too. "No, you."

"What?" Cato's eyes grow wide. "No, no. You're winning this-"

"No! You are." Peeta says, clenching his fists at his sides. "You are. You're winning because you deserve it. You're winning because I can't bear the thought of you dead. I'd rather be dead."

"I feel the same way! And didn't you promise me?" Cato says, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. Peeta catches sight of the cut on his arm. It isn't horrible, a short, jagged line on his forearm, dried blood surrounding it. He's sure it hurts but Cato's good at ignoring it.

"You promised me too, y'know." Peeta says softly, looking up at the golden ceiling, barely noticeable since the only light came from the oil lamp. It was running out of oil, though, it was dimmer than usual but he could make out Cato's sad features.

"We'll see." Cato whispers and before Peeta can protest, Cato is laying down beside him. "I'm tired. Can you stay up and keep watch?" Cato has his sword close as he settles down beside Peeta. He puts his arm around his waist slowly, his other arm ready to snatch up his sword.

Of course Peeta will stay up. Cato needs his sleep. "Yeah." he mumbles and stares at the ceiling, as Cato tightens his hold on him a little and his breathing deepens. Peeta turns his head and stares down at Cato. His face is shadowed but his features are so soft, so peaceful, in his sleep that Peeta finds he can't stop staring. He's so beautiful, it aches a little to look at him. He wishes he can move but he finds his upper body refusing. His legs move just fine but the shoulder where the pain once was refuses to move, that arm. He can move his other arm but it feels kind of heavy. He sighs, looking away from the angel at his side because that's what Cato is. A angel. His own personal angel that he'll love and treasure. An angel with black wings dipped in blood, his personal dark angel that he'll never forget, no matter what happens. He feels Cato's arm jerk a little and looks at him, his brows furrowing in worry. His face is twisted up, the peace gone, fear in replace of it. "Cato?" he whispers a bit nervously. Cato lets out a heavy, shaky breath and his arm tightens around Peeta. His jaw clenches and he twitches again, letting out another breath. "Cato." Peeta says louder and as Cato jerks and lets out a small cry, Peeta hears a loud and long howl follow it. He jerks, lifting his head and looking to the mouth of the Cornucopia. The howl sounds again and then more and as Cato whimpers and jerks again in his sleep, his breathing growing heavier, Peeta sees a flash of something outside, at the edge of the forest. His heart drops. It looks huge and the howls are close now. "Cato!" he says, grabbing his arm and shaking it.

Cato jerks awake, panting, sweat dripping down his face. "What, what?" he says, looking around, his sword in his hand.

Before Peeta can answer, another howl fills the air and as they both jerk their heads to the mouth of the golden horn, something tall stands on legs, its body huge and bulky, its legs large, its hands equally large and long, razor claws extending from each finger. This isn't a normal animal. It's Capitol-made and as Peeta sucks in a sharp breath, it's dropping on all fours and stalking into the Cornucopia. As it comes into the dim light of the oil lamp, an inhuman growl leaving its parted lips, revealing rows of sharp, sharp teeth, Peeta sees its eyes. Its eyes. They're nearly as dark as the night and they gleam dangerously, with blood lust. Peeta's seen those eyes before. Peeta's seen the life go out of of those eyes before. The thing's large body is covered in fur, sleek black fur that looks more like soft, black hair. He can only manage a shaky whisper before the thing jumps at them.

"_Clove_."

_..._

I really can't believe there's only one chapter left. You guys are going to be reading the ending to Keep Your Enemies Closer soon. Ugh, it kills me a little. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the last one will be up in a few days! Much love. Till next time, my lovelies.


	20. Chapter 20

I can't believe I'm saying this but here's the last chapter. I'm so sad but happy, too. I can concentrate on other stories now but I'm going to miss this one so much. I will say, a sequel is in the works but I don't know when will it be finished or if it'll ever get finished. I'm trying to decide how I want to write it but anyway, here's the last chapter. Thank all you guys, you mean so much to me! This story wouldn't be here without you.

**MangoMagic17: **It means so much to me you made an account to follow this story! Thank you. You've stuck with me through it all and it means a lot. I hope the last chapter lives up to its exceptions and expect a sequel sometime in the future! Much love.

**DrarryFrerard: **Thank you! I really enjoy writing it. Hope you enjoy the last chapter. much love.

**SakuraDrops141: **Here you go! The last chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

**HungerHead4978: **haha oh my god, don't accidentally kill yourself over my story. It means a lot though! And yeah, I love Katniss, I do, but how everyone treated her made me not like her as much as I can. here's the last chapter, thanks for reading!

**Setsuna Hyuga: **Thank you so much! I hope you like the last chapter. Thanks so much for reading.

**CascadingWaters95: **I LOVE YOU! All your reviews made me so happy. Thank you so much, it means a lot! I'm glad to have you as a fan. And yes, a sequel is in the writes, it just may take a while. I'll check out that story when I have time! I've never really read a MarvelxCato so it may be interesting to see how that is, even though I'm madly in-love with PeetaxCato. I even named my cat Potato because of them haha! I hope you love the last chapter, much love!

ENJOY GUYS!

_Chapter Twenty._

The thing lets out a howl as Cato digs his sword into its throat, heaving it away from Peeta with a loud grunt. It twitches on the ground, its paws kicking and scratching at the grass, growls full of blood leaving its mouth. Cato grabs Peeta by his arm and heaves him up, throwing it over his shoulder. Howls are echoing all around outside the Cornucopia and the things dying growls are echoing back to their ears. It's almost too much to hear and Peeta wishes he was deaf, for just that moment. He doesn't lean on Cato, since his legs are working fine, but he knows he would be off balance, without his arm around Cato. They rush from the Cornucopia and to the side of it. They need to get to high ground, before those things make it to them. Their howls are getting closer and they can hear a scream. Katniss. No canon sounds, though, so she's still alive. Cato begins to help Peeta up the side of the Cornucopia when the first one breaks the forest line. Its fur is a brilliant golden color, its eyes a fierce green. Glimmer. Holy fuck, it's Glimmer. Panic and fear shoots Peeta and he can't pull himself up. He wonders if Cato realizes what those things are and he must of, because he sees Cato's eyes linger on Glimmer, shock in his face, before he's trying to push Peeta up. Peeta can't get a grip though, not without his other arm.

"You go first!" he yells to Cato, over the howling and yelping and snarls. "Pull me up."

Cato looks torn but he knows he can't argue. With a few grunts and some strength Peeta will never understand where he gets it from, he's up. He reaches down for Peeta and Peeta grabs his hand and Cato begins to pull him up, as that thing that looks like Glimmer darts towards him. More break the forest line, eyes the same as the fallen tributes, fur the same as their hair. Peeta's heart is loud in his ears, his palms are sweaty, and his stupid feet keep slipping on the Cornucopia as Cato grunts and pulls him up. Glimmer reaches him just as he's almost to the top and jumps, its jaws opening wide and its teeth latching on his leg. The pain he feels is like no other and he screams out, his other leg kicking out and smashing into its face repeatedly. He can feel the growls its emitting vibrating up his leg and through his body, shaking him to his core. "Motherfucker!" Cato yells and he's holding Peeta up while wielding his sword. Somehow, he manages to bend down and stab at Glimmer. The thing bites down harder at first but as Cato's sword goes into its eye, it yelps and releases Peeta.

Cato doesn't waste time since the others are on its tail down. He yanks Peeta up, blood smearing all over the gold of the Cornucopia in the process, and drags him to the center. Peeta's so relieved when he realizes the things can't climb; the things try but they keep slipping, falling back down and snarling and growling and howling and it's horrible sounds. He falls flat on his back, the pain unbearable. Cato falls beside him, staring down at his leg, his eyes wide. Peeta doesn't even want to look at it, it must look horrible, disgusting. "Oh my god, holy shit." Cato whispers, looking at Peeta's face. "Are you fucking okay?"

"Just dandy." Peeta grumbles, staring up at Cato.

Cato lets out a breathless laugh, the shock and worry and fear swimming in his eyes. "I fucking love you." he says, leaning down and kissing Peeta, desperately, his eyes glassy.

"No, this isn't goodbye," Peeta says, his good arm going up and grabbing Cato by the shirt, shaking him some. "This isn't a goodbye. Maybe that rule change was real-" he chokes on his own words, on the pain, the pain in his leg, the pain that he's going to lose Cato. That it's here so soon and he's going to lose him, just like that. He thought he could handle it when it came. He had lied to himself.

"I fucking love you." Cato repeats, diving down and kissing him again. He lets a sob out against Peeta's lips and tears are already sliding down Peeta's temples and into his hair. He pulls back and Peeta strokes his cheek, wiping away a tear. Cato is crying again and he hates it. He hates seeing this side of Cato because he isn't used to seeing Cato so broken. Cato is stronger than this. Cato is. But Peeta himself is a crying mess because he knows he's about to lose Cato. It's just the same thing. Cato feels just as strongly as Peeta does for him. It's natural for Cato to cry.

"I love you." Peeta whispers, his voice thick and shaky and full of pain, emotionally and physically.

"You're my Boy on Fire. Boy with the Words. The Boy with the Bread. Lover boy. 12. Everything." Cato sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes wide as tears pour down his cheeks. "My everything."

"Cato-" Peeta's voice breaks off into a sob. Who knew Cato could be so good with romantic words. His heart swells and pounds heavily, his leg throbs in pain, his head spins, and he can't stop crying. He's not sure if he'll ever stop. "I love you," he repeats shakily. Cato kisses him again, hard and rough and so Cato, and pulls back.

"I lo-" his words cut short into a pained grunt and blood sprays across Peeta's face. Cato's blood. His jaw slacks as he sees the arrow tip sticking from his chest, where his heart is, blood dripping from the tip and onto Peeta's cheek, sliding down off to the side and down his neck and onto the golden floor below. Cato looks down in shock and it's just like his dream: the arrow tip, the blood soaking his shirt and jacket, the shock in Cato's eyes. And Peeta's inability to say anything, Peeta's shock taking him over. As Cato lifts his eyes back to him, blood beginning to dribble from the corner of his open mouth, the smile, the smile reserved for Peeta only, graces his lips. "Win this, Lover boy." he whispers, falling to the side.

Finally, Peeta finds his voice. "Cato!" he screams and pushes himself up, grunting in pain. "Cato!" he repeats, reaching for him but the canon sounds, above his pounding heart, the howls and growls and snarls below, and his sobbing. Cato's gone. The arrow is still sticking from his chest, his eyes are still open but the light is gone from them, and that damn smile is on his lips, a dribble of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "Cato," he whispers, in pure shock. The sound from the things below is suddenly gone and Peeta can see them fleeing back into the forest, leaving, going back where they came from. He slowly looks up more and sees Katniss, posed atop the horn, perfectly balanced, staring at Peeta, her bow in one hand, the other hanging uselessly at her side. It must of hurt horribly bad to force herself to use her broken arm, the arm Cato broke, but this is Katniss and she pushed through it.

The sun is beginning to raise, casting rays across the land and those things, those mutt dog things, are gone, no more snarls or growls or howls. It's pitch quiet, a couple Mockingjays in the distance beginning to sing. Katniss slowly slips down the horn and nearly loses her balance, considering her one arm is useless. How she shot, Peeta will not understand. They're staring each other down, Peeta's eyes still pouring water, Katniss' hard and unsure.

Suddenly, Claudius Templesmith's voice is echoing around them. "Hello to the remaining two tributes of the Annual 74th Hunger Games. The previous rule change," he pauses, as if in a bit of shock himself, "has been, um, revoked. There can only be one winner. That is all and may the odds be ever in your favour."

Fierce determination, anger, sadness. These are just a few emotions that are running through Peeta but currently the strongest. He reaches forward with his heavy arm, the other steadily waking up but not fast enough, not taking his eyes off of Katniss, and prys Cato's cooling hand off of his sword. More tears drip from his eyes and his vision is blurred but he can make Katniss out. Her arm is useless, it'll take a good amount time to load an arrow. That's probably why it took so long for her to take down Cato. He sucks in a sharp breath as he begins to raise to his feet, his other leg useless, his other arm useless. But he doesn't feel useless. The sword hangs at his side and Katniss and him are staring each other down. A grin, a grin he can only get from a blood thirsty Career that made him feel lava, comes onto his face. It's twisted, he can feel it, it's ugly. Katniss moves her foot back but doesn't take a step back, watching him warily.

"Yes." Peeta says, his voice reaching Katniss who is backing up and trying to get an arrow out of her quiver with much difficulty, "There can only be one winner."

_...END..._

So, thoughts? And yes, that's the actual end. I'm actually going to go look over the sequel now and try to figure out what I want to do with it. So, guys, thanks again for sticking with me! Much love to you all. I'll see you guys again once the sequel is up! Till next time, my lovelies.


End file.
